Volviendo a amar
by NAZH045
Summary: Natsu acaba de sufrir la peor traición de parte de su mejor amigo el mismo día de su boda, es sumergido en la deprecio y pierde toda razón de vivir, pero cierta chica aparecerá y lo ayudara a volver a amar ¿o el a ella? PASEN Y LEAN, NO SE ME OCURRIÓ UN BUEN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: 11:30 pm**

-Un hombre joven de no más de 25 años corría con todas sus fuerzas por las calles empedradas de la hermosa ciudad conocida como Magnolia, vestía un elegante smoking negro, tenía el moño flojo y su cabello rosado se movía con violencia por la velocidad con la que corría, con los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula apretada y con paso fuerte se decidía a no regresar _-Se supone que debía de ser el día más feliz de mi vida, entonces ¿Por qué estoy llorando y corriendo en smoking a media noche por las calle?, ah, ya recordé, es curioso, es la segunda vez que me pasa lo mismo, tal vez el destino quiere que este solo, ¿Cómo llegue a esto? – _Pensaba dolido el chico de cabello rosado -

_**Hace 6 horas**_

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – decía el sacerdote enfrente de una joven pareja, el hombre emanaba felicidad por todos los poros, lucía un smoking negro, su cabello rosado estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, tenía sujeta por la mano a su hermosa esposa, la cual lucía un hermoso vestido blanco, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran color chocolate y su hermosa cabellera dorada estaba muy bien peinada, pero a diferencia del joven esta no emanaba la misma sensación que él, sonreía, pero su mirada se hallaba en otro lado- bueno, puedes besar a la novia – termino de hablar el sacerdote, el joven de cabello rosado le da un beso fugaz a la ahora su esposa –

Natsu: te amo Lucy – decía el chico con una sonrisa separándose de ella –

Lucy: y yo a ti Natsu – decía la rubia con una sonrisa – todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos aplaudiendo y aclamando a la nueva pareja, en primera fila una hermosa pelirroja que lucía un exquisito vestido purpura sonreía de felicidad por la unión de sus amigos –

Jellal: te vez feliz – dijo un hombre que se hallaba a su lado, su cabello era de color azul, sus ojos eran verdes y del lado derecho de la cara tenía un tatuaje, llevaba puesto un traje negro que lo hacía lucir más apuesto de lo que era, la pelirroja lo mira y sin quitar su hermosas sonrisa le contesta –

Erza: estoy feliz por ellos, en especial por Natsu, el pobre ha pasado por mucho-

Jellal: sí, lo sé, se merece ser feliz – decía también con una sonrisa – se ve hermosa con su vestido blanco – dijo refiriéndose a la rubia –

Erza: no deberías estar viendo a otras mujeres – dijo fingiendo estar molesta –

Jellal: me pregunto cómo lucirás tú con el tuyo – decía con una sonrisa seductora lo cual causo que la pelirroja se pusiera tan roja como su cabello –

Erza: ¿q-que cosas dices? – decía nerviosa –

Jellal: que como lucirías como la madre de mis hijos – la pelirroja se puso a temblar por la vergüenza y su tono de piel supero al mismo rojo de su cabello –

Erza: ¿h-hijos? – tartamudeaba la pelirroja, pero antes de que Jellal pudiera decir algo más los novios empezaron a dirigirse a la salida, siendo bañados por los millones granos de arroz que sus amigos y compañeros les arrojaban mientras gritaban sus nombres –

Jellal: ¿es mi imaginación o Lucy luce extraña? – decía el joven de ojos jade –

Erza: debe ser tu imaginación – contesto – vamos, que ya va a comenzar la fiesta – decía mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio y se lo llevaba a la pista de baile –

"**en el lobi del hotel"**

La diversión y las fiestas siempre los han caracterizado, todo el mundo bailaba, comía, bebía, conversaba, ahí estaba la nueva pareja en la mesa principal, observando como sus amigos, colegas y compañeros de trabajo se desasían de regocijo en ese día tan especial para ellos, no los molestaba, más bien todo lo contrario, les gustaba compartir su felicidad con todos sus amigos, bueno, ese era el caso del novio, la novia y ahora señora Dragneel había estado observando durante toda la velada a cierto chico de cabello azul oscuro y de penetrante mirada gris el cual tampoco le había sacado la vista de encima, llevaba un traje azul oscuro, como su cabello, no llevaba puesta una corbata y los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, sus miradas no se separaron hasta que cierta castaña con vestido negro y con una botella de vino en la mano se interpuso entre ellos –

Cana: ¡Gray! – Grito animada – quita esa cara larga y diviértete, es la boda de tu mejor "amigo" – así es, era la boda de su mejor "amigo", rival, compañero de trabajo y casi hermano –

Gray: disculpa Cana, tengo que hablar con alguien – dejo el chico con un tono frio y serio, lo cual extraño a la castaña.

De vuelta en la mesa, la novia conversaba animadamente con su mejor amiga, era una chica de complexión pequeña, cabello azul y de dulce mirada, llevaba un hermoso vestido color pastel

Levy: Lu-chan no sabes la alegría que ciento por ti

Lucy: si – a la pequeña chica le pareció extraña la respuesta de su amiga, pero antes que le pudiera preguntar, un hombre grande, moreno, cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos rojos la toma por la cintura y se la lleva como a un saco

Gajeel: quiero bailar enana

Levy: no me digas enana – decía inflando los cachetes la pelo celeste, en ese mismo instante Lucy vuelve a cruzar su mirada con el chico de ojos grises el cual le hace una seña, la rubia mira a su esposo y este estaba distraído conversando animadamente con su jefe Gildarts el cual no dejaba de felicitarlo y de darle palmadas en el hombro, entonces aprovecha para levantarse, por su parte Gray se adelantó y luego fue seguido por la hermosa novia, ambos se encontraban en un pasillo vacío, Lucy no dejaba de mirar el suelo y Gray desviaba su mirada de ella –

Gray: lo hiciste – decía el sin mirarla – te casaste con el

Lucy: Gray – dijo en casi un susurro –

Gray: ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Lucy: no pude, él estaba tan emocionado, se veía tan feliz que no tuve el valor para decírselo

Gray: y ahora es hasta que la muerte los separe

Lucy: lo siento

Gray: no lo sientas, ya está hecho, ahora eres la señora Dragneel

Lucy: Gray…

Gray: adiós Lucy – el ya estaba a punto de marcharse pero la rubia lo detiene abrazándolo por la espalda –

Lucy: no te vayas – imploraba llorando, él se da media vuelta y le corresponde el abrazo –

Gray: ¿y qué quieres que haga?, es mi mejor amigo, no podemos hacerle esto, no se lo merece

Lucy: al que amo es a ti Gray

Gray: y yo te amo también Lucy, pero esto está mal, desde el principio esto fue un error

Lucy: lo sé, pero lo volvería a hacer de nuevo – dijo para luego chocar sus labios con los de él, al principio fue un beso sencillo, pero luego se fue profundizando hasta que ambas lenguas terminaron danzando una con otra, se separaron por falta de aire, ambos estaban sonrojados y no dejaban de verse a los ojos, volvieron a besar, Gray abrió una puerta y ambos entraron dejándola entre abierta.

De vuelta en el lovi, un peli rosa buscaba con la mirada a su nueva esposa sin éxito –

Natsu: Erza – la nombrada que se encontraba cerca volteo - ¿has visto a Lucy?

Erza: no, no la he visto

Jellal: ¿no está con Levy?

Natsu: ya le pregunte y no la ha visto

Gajeel: cabeza de cerillo – dijo mofándose de él mientras que llegaba del brazo con Levy – solo tu pierdes a tu propia esposa el día de tu boda

Natsu: cállate cabeza de hierro – dijo enfadado, pero antes que alguno tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más sintieron la mirada asesina de la Scarlett –

Erza: suficiente, Natsu, no vayas a pelear en el día especial de Lucy, Gajeel, lo mismo va para ti – dijo amenazadoramente –

Ambos: ¡Aye! – dijeron al unisón temblando de miedo –

Erza: vamos todos a buscarla – Gajeel se fue con Levy, Erza con Jellal y Natsu se fue solo, busco y busco por todos lados, entonces iba caminando por un pasillo solitario cuando escucho un ruido, parecían gemidos, se acercó a la fuente del sonido hasta detenerse frente una puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando se detuvo llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza –

Natsu: _¿Qué estás haciendo Natsu? – _Pensó el peli rosa – _eres un hombre casado, ya sueno como Elfman, no debes ver a otras personas teniendo sexo - _ pero al darse vuelta para dejarlos en privado escucho una voz familiar, más que familiar conocida, Natsu se tensó de pies a cabeza, miro la puerta por un par de segundos más y la toco con la punta de los dedos y esta se abrió y efectivamente, ahí estaba la persona que había estado buscando por todos lados, pero no la encontró como él lo hubiera pensado, ahí estaba ella, en una cama semidesnuda y encima de ella nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo, los cuales no se percataron de su presencia porque estaban sumidos en lo suyo y continuaban con aquel acto de alta traición.

Natsu estaba con los ojos bien abiertos con las pupilas contraídas y el cuerpo más tenso que una roca, de su boca no salía palabra y el cuerpo lo tenía paralizado mientras observaba como su mejor "amigo" y rival y su esposa efectuaban aquel acto de pasión. En ese momento llegan sus amigos que le estaban ayudando en la búsqueda de Lucy –

Erza: ¿Natsu encontraste a…? – no pudo terminar de hablar porque al entrar a la habitación presencio toda la escena que Natsu momentos antes había descubierto, los cuatro que acababan de llegar tenían los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y la boca abierta como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma –

Gajeel: ¡qué carajo! – grito el Redfox causando que los infra gantes se dieran cuenta de sus presencias, sus rostros mostraban miedo y sorpresa por haber sido descubiertos y más aún cuando se percataron de la presencia de siento peli rosa –

Lucy: N-Natsu – tartamudeo la chica –

Gray: Natsu… - no pudo terminar de decir porque el salamander salió corriendo de la habitación empujando a todos a su paso, dejando sorprendidos a todos, esperaban que Natsu matara en ese mismo instante a Gray, pero huir, ¿Natsu huyendo?, Erza fue la que más se sorprendió ya que fue la única que noto que al fuerte chico se le escaparon unas lágrimas de dolor en su carrera por salir de ahí, saliendo de sus pensamientos la pelirroja les lanzo una mirada de indignación a sus "amigos" los cuales se estaban vistiendo lo más rápido posible –

Erza: Gray, Lucy – dijo Erza seriamente con una mezcla de rabia - ¡¿Qué carajo les pasa?! – los nombrados no respondían, seguían mirando indignados el suelo –

Gajeel: ¡hijo de la chingada! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – decía queriéndose abalanzar contra el, pero fes detenido por Jellal –

Jellal: Gajeel, cálmate

Gajeel: ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Sabes lo que le han hecho a salamander!

Jellal: si lo sé, pero no somos quienes para que te abalances contra el – pero como si Erza no lo escuchara lo que estaba diciendo le da un tremendo gancho al estómago al Fullbuster sacándole el aire y a Lucy de una cachetada sonora la tira el suelo, a todos les sorprende su reacción –

Erza: ¿saben lo que le han hecho a Natsu? – Los dos asienten en el suelo - ¿hace cuánto lo hacen? – Ninguno responde, al cabo de unos segundos Gray se reincorpora y toma la palabra –

Gray: hace tres meses – a Erza casi se le revienta una vena –

Erza: el tiempo que estuvieron comprometidos – más como pregunta fue afirmación, Gray asiente y recibe otro gancho aún más poderoso - ¿Cómo pudiste? – Ninguno respondió – sabías que se iba a casar con ella, ¡eres su mejor amigo carajo!

Lucy: yo también tuve la culpa

Erza: de eso no cabe duda, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a él? Sabes por lo que ha pasado y de todas formas lo hiciste – en ese momento llegan Elfman, Cana, Gildarts, Mirajane y otros más, pero Jellal y Gajeel les bloquearon el paso, los únicos que lograron pasar fueron los primeros cuatro nombrados que al ver la situación entendieron el problema y la cauda de los gritos, cae decir que más de la mitad estaban más que enojados –

Cana: es por eso que Natsu salió corriendo

Elfman: ¡eso no es de hombres!

Gildarts: ¿a dónde fue Natsu? – en ese momento a todos les hizo "clic" en la cabeza, Natsu se fue, con el corazón hecho pedazos, de inmediato todos cambiaron sus expresiones de enojo por una de preocupación - ¡encuentren a Natsu! – grito con fuerza, de inmediato todos los hombres, menos Gray salieron a buscarlo para que no cometiera una locura.

En el lovi todas las chicas estaban sentadas en todas direcciones, la única que estaba cerca de Lucy era Levy, que aunque su mejor amiga cometió el acto de traición más vil, no la dejaría, la quería demasiado, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del resto, en especial Erza, que siempre ha cuidado a Natsu como a su propio hermano, Gray por su parte se retiró, era lo más sensato, que más podía hacer.

Cana saco sus cartas de su bolso y empezó a barajear –

Mira: ¿no me digas que vas a hacer otra predicción? – dijo al albina que aunque siempre estaba de buen humor y sonriendo, en esta ocasión no estaba de humor para nada, la castaña barajeo y saco tres cartas, la primera tenía la imagen de un corazón apuñalado con una daga, el segundo un árbol y el tercero un sol

Cana: que mierda – dijo tirando las cartas al suelo y sacando una botellita de alcohol de su bolso –

Mira: ¿Qué dicen tus cartas?

Cana: es una tontería, las cartas dice "volviendo a amar", ¿cómo chingados se puede hacer eso habiéndose casado dos veces y las dos terminaron yéndose por el caño? – La albina baja la mirada, Cana se da cuenta de lo que dice – lo siento, no era mi intención

Mira: descuida, también pienso lo mismo, ahora lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué hará Natsu ahora?

"**en otra parte" (Tiempo actual)**

"**Pov Natsu"**

_No sé cuánto corrí, ni cuánto tiempo llevo haciéndolo, siento el dolor de mis pies pero sigo sin detenerme, pues el dolor que siento en mi pecho es más grande, aún sigo sin creerlo, aunque lo vi con mis propios ojos no quiero creerlo, quiero que todo esto solo sea un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero el dolor de mis pies me vuelven a la realidad, tratando de hacerme entender que esto es real, que mi dolor es real, que aquella escena de traición fue verdad, jamás lo creí que me pudieran hacer eso, mi mejor "amigo", rival, compañero y casi hermano me traiciono, el mismo día de mi boda, con la mujer a la cual se hizo llamar mía tiempo atrás, aunque eso explica sus extraños comportamientos cuando estaban cerca del otro… ¿hace cuánto tiempo me estarán engañando?, creo que se cuánto, hace tres meses, lo notaba cuando la besaba y el cómo se miraban cuando salíamos juntos, ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿Por qué acepto casarse conmigo si no me amaba? ¿Para hacerme añicos el corazón?, no, ella no es así, aunque haya hecho lo que hizo, ella no es mala, aunque hubiera preferido cancelar la boda con anticipación que descubrir la verdad de esta manera, mire mi reloj deteniéndome en seco, eran las 11:30 pm, me case hace 6 horas. ¿Deberás estaré destinado a la soledad? Pues no hace más de seis horas que me case y no más de media hora que me engañaron, Gray, ¿Por qué?, Lucy…_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, SE ME OCURRIO DE REPENTE UN DIA, SE QUE YA ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO OTRO Y QUE DEBERIA ACABR ESE PRIMERO, PERO NO PUDE EVITARLO, LO TENIA QUE ESCRIBIR YA, MUCHOS DIRAN QUE SOY UN DESGRACIADO AL HACERLE ESO A NATSU, PERO NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: hay que continuar**

**HOLA LECTORES DE FANFICTION, LO SE, ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO 2, PERO COMO EXCUSA ESTABA EN LOS PROYECTOS FINALES EN MI ESCUELA, AQUÍ LES INFORMO QUE CAMBIE MI MODO DE ESCRITURA, PASE DE TEATRO A COMO SE LEE EN UN LIBRO PUES ME DIJERON QUE ESTABA PROHIBIDO Y PARA NO METERME EN PROBLEMAS Y QUE ME BORREN LAS HISTORIAS EMPEZARE A ESCRIBIR ASI, LES PIDO QUE ME DEN SUGERENCIAS Y CORRIJAN MIS ERORES PARA UNA BUENA LECTURA Y PARA EL MEJORAMIENTO DE MI ESCRITURA.**

Ya había pasado un día entero, todos habían buscado con desesperación a Natsu toda la noche sin resultados, al día siguiente darían notificación a las autoridades, por lo pronto todo el mundo se retiró a sus hogares.

**Al día siguiente**

En una enorme corporación, la más famosa de Fiore y la principal fuente de ingresos de Magnolia llamada Fairy Tail, hacia su labor diaria, lo que más sorprendía de esta corporación era que hacía de todo, tenía buffet de abogados, comercio, agencia de autos, política, infraestructura, diseño de modas, de todo, en las oficinas todo el mundo hacia sus quehaceres diarios, pero se podía notar en sus miradas la preocupación, en especial la de cierta pelirroja que no dejaba de mirar la puerta, esperando que la persona dueña de sus preocupaciones apareciera, cierta albina de ojos azules se le acerca tocando su hombro lo cual sorprende a la pelirroja.

-Erza, el volverá, estoy segura – decía la albina tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su compañera y amiga.

-eso espero, solo quiero saber que este bien.

-¿y cómo va a estarlo si su esposa le pinto unos enormes cuernos el día de su boda? – Decía Cana metiéndose en la conversación ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la albina - ¿Qué? Es cierto – decía cruzando los brazos – yo no lo culparía si se tirara de un puente – todos los que se encontraban alrededor se les vino la imagen de Natsu tirándose de un puente – o pegarse un tiro – otra imagen de Natsu apareció – o tirarse en pleno tráfico – otra imagen – o tirarse de un edificio – eso fue suficiente para que Erza la tomara por la ropa y la lanzara contra los cubículos.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – grito un hombre saliendo de una oficina, era Gildarts, el jefe de toda la compañía, decisión de Macarov tiempo atrás, miro el desastre y suspiro, camino hasta Erza y puso su mano en su hombro – yo también estoy preocupado – dijo serio – lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

En la recepción del edificio un joven peli rosa entraba al edificio, traía puesto un esmoquin estropeado, su cabello estaba todo revuelto y sus zapatos estaban más que gastados y tenía unas ojerasenormes, señal de no haber dormido nada, el recepcionista se quedó estático en su puesto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el chico subió por el elevador y el recepcionista llamo de inmediato a la oficina del jefe.

Natsu detuvo el elevador a medio camino se acomodó un poco el pelo y arreglarse un poco la ropa, trato de fingir una sonrisa pero no salía nada, no quería que sus amigos lo vieran así, había actuado de manera muy impulsiva, en su celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas, no quería preocuparlos tanto, puso en marcha de nuevo el ascensor y llego a su destino, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, todo el piso se quedó mirando hacia el ascensor, con paso cansado por correr tanto se dirigió a la oficina de Gildarts, varias personas se cruzaron en su camino, Cana lo abrazo, Mira igual, Elfman lloraba tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo y con el otro libre le daba palmadas en la espalda, justo en ese momento sale Gildarts de su oficina, los que tenían rodeado a Natsu se apartaron, Gildarts le hizo una seña a Natsu para que entrara, el peli rosa entro a la enorme oficina la cual tenía una vista completa de toda la ciudad, Gildarts miraba fijamente a Natse extiende sus brazos y le da un fuerte abrazo y empieza a llorar cómicamente (**T.T**).

-Natsu, no sabes cómo lo siento – decía dándole palmaditas en la espalda y en la cabeza, el nombrado no decía nada ni correspondía el abrazo, después que Gildarts sostuvo el papel de padre dolido se limpió las lágrimas - ¿Qué harás ahora?

-no le se – respondió secamente el peli rosa, Gildarts se empezó a rascar la nuca pensando que haría.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, cualquier cosa pídemelo, ¿sabes algo? Se lo que hare, te voy a dar unas vacaciones, para que te relajes y olvides todo lo sucedido.

- estoy bien, gracias – decía rechazando la oferta, cosa que sorprendió mucho a su jefe, el jamás rechazaba unas vacaciones – lo único que quiero es trabajar.

-no me importa, no era una sugerencia, te daré dos semanas y con sueldo – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para animar al salamander.

-eso era lo que iba a durar la luna de miel – Gildarts se golpeó la frente con la palma.

-lo siento, llamare a Kinana para que te de él cheque – los dos estaban saliendo de su oficina cuando el elevador se abre y de él sale de un brinco un chico de la misma estatura que Natsu, blanco y de cabello azul celeste el cual empieza a bailar en medio del lugar, se detiene en seco y alza su mano al aire.

-¡Aye sir! – grita el peli celeste, todos estaban sorprendidos con la reciente aparición de este tipo, pues, no es nada más ni nada menos que el medio hermano de Natsu, Happy – como les va a todos – mira a su alrededor y observa que todos están demasiado callados, él se esperaba que hubiera una pelea o al menos un bienvenido de vuelta, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su hermano vestido en un smoking gastado y sucio - ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Lucy? – Natsu abre grande los ojos para luego mirar melancólicamente el suelo, el resto le hacía señas a Happy de que se callara – apropósito ¿Dónde está ella? Pensé que ya estarían camino hacia algún lugar exótico y romántico – decía llevándose una mano a la boca mientras que movía la lengua, el flequillo de Natsu ocultaba su triste mirada, Happy no entendía lo que pasaba, normalmente él le diría que no anduviera molestando y también no entendía las señas que todo el mundo le hacía, adopto una actitud seria y miro a todo el mundo con una mirada de ¿Qué ocurre?, Erza se acerca a Happy y le informa de todo lo ocurrido, el peli celeste tenia abierto los ojos de par en par sin dejar de ver a su pobre hermano – Natsu – dice entrecortado, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar, justo en ese mismo momento aparecen los responsables de aquel dile, Gray y Lucy salen del ascensor vestidos en trajes de oficina, todo el mundo se les queda mirando con cara de "¿Qué hacen aquí?", los recién llegados se quedan estáticos al ver a cierto peli rosa al lado de su jefe y no pueden evitar sentirse culpables, Natsu no quería levantar la mirada, Happy no dejaba de temblar y el ambiente del lugar se volvió tan tenso que podría cortarse, fue hasta que Gildarts decidió hablar que aquel incomodo silencio se rompió.

-Happy, llévate a Natsu – Happy asintió y se llevó a su hermano, lamentablemente tuvieron que pasar justo enseguida de Gray y Lucy para salir, los dos se veían culpables al ver el estado de su "amigo" – Gray, Lucy, a mi oficina – dijo el jefe con tono serio, los nombrados caminaron lentamente detrás de él, cuando ambos entraron cerraron la puerta, Gildarts había tomado asiento en su cómoda silla, les ofreciósentarse pero ellos rechazaron la oferta.

-jefe – dijo el peli azul sacando un sobre y al mismo tiempo Lucy hacia lo mismo – aquí tiene – decía tendiéndole aquel sobre blanco, él ya sabía lo que eran, tomo ambos sobres y los hizo milo pedazos, cosa que sorprendió a ambos chicos - ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-no voy a aceptar una renuncia de su parte – decía serio mirándolos a los ojos, parecía que su mirada los aplastaría por lo fuerte que era – ambos son elementos importantes para esta compañía, sería un desperdiciodespedirlos.

-pero nosotros… - trato de decir la rubia pero fue callada de Gildarts el cual se levantó de n golpe, con una expresión aterradora.

-se lo que hicieron, créanme, no pasa ni un segundo cuando por mi mente pasa la idea de despedirlos, pero tengo que ser profesional, lo que hagan afuera de la empresa no es mi asunto, Fairy tail no juzga por el pasado de las personas, hasta contratamos criminales, pero Natsu es como un hijo para mí y lo han hecho sufrir con su "aventura", no voy a permitir que renuncien, aunque no lo crean todavía les tengo cariño por los grandes momentos que hemos pasado, si se van ahora solo quedaran como unos cobardes, a lo menos muestren algo de dignidad, no piensen que será fácil, toda la compañía lo sabe y los juzgaran a ambos, yo me encargare que eso no ocurra – eso los sorprendió – aquí no permito esa clase de cosas, si en verdad se aman demuéstrenlo, no se arrepientan de lo que sienten, demuéstrenme que valió la pena hacer lo que hicieron – ambos estaban en shock por las palabras de Gildarts, les sorprendía el hecho que no los despidiera pero esto, literalmente les estaba dando su autorización, aunque no necesaria, para seguir juntos, tenía razón, lo que sentían era real, a pesar que hicieron algo imperdonable no querían imaginarse la vida sin el otro, ambos salieron de la oficina directo a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo.

Afuera del edificio se encontraban Happy, Gajeel, Elfman y Natsu, Gajeel y Elfman se ofrecieron para ir por las cosas de Natsu al departamento de Lucy y Happy se lo llevo a su casa la cual era grande, de dos pisos, como para albergar a una enorme familia, ambos hermanos entraron al recinto donde los recio una mujer de cabello blanco con rasgos felinos y llevaba puesto un delantal que ocultaba un pequeño vientre de embarazo, en su mano izquierda relucían dos hermosos anillos.

-Happy ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto la peli blanca a su esposo.

-Charle, Natsu se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo – decía su marido.

-¿qué sucedió? – Happy prosiguió por contarle todo lo que sabía al respecto mientras Natsu se cambiaba el desgastado smoking , al terminar de contar Charle no pudo evitar mostrar pena por su cuñado, jamás se hubiera esperado una traición así por parte de ellos, justo en ese momento llegan el moreno y el albino con unas cajas.

-que grande esta este lugar – decía el azabache dejando unas cajas en el suelo seguido por el albino - ¿Dónde está?

-sigue en la habitación de huéspedes – respondió Happy – ¿la encontraron?

- no, la buscamos por todos lados pero no pudimos hallarla, debió haberla guardado en algún lugar secreto, solo él sabrá donde está su bufanda.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio parados en la sala sin hacer nada, mientras tanto Natsu ya cambiado estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, su mirada estaba perdida en aquel techo blanco, estaban vacíos, sin muestra de vida, por su mente no dejaban de pasar aquellas imágenes tan dolorosas en donde su mejor "amigo" y su "esposa" unían sus cuerpos en uno, era curioso, jamás había visto así a Lucy, parecía disfrutarlo mucho, no es que él sea impotente, era diferente, era aquella sensación que te da cuando estas con la persona que realmente deseas y quieres, a decir verdad él ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho, habían dejado de tener intimidad desde que se comprometieron, Lucy le respondía el "te amo" con un "yo también", sus besos dejaron de tener sabor y cada vez que estaba con el Fullbuster cambiaba su comportamiento.

-_que idiota soy, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – _Se decía mentalmente – _jejeje, que tan ingenuo fui… a decir verdad esta es la segunda vez que me pasa, que ironía, quizás el destino quiera que este solo._

Natsu comenzó a recordar toda su vida, desde que Igneel murió y quedo bajo la tutela de la familia de Happy y sí se convirtió en su hermano, después recordó la escuela, ahí conoció a Erza y a Gray, su rival de antaño, recordaba todas esas veces en donde sus competencias por ver quién era mejor que el otro terminaban en peleas, las cuales eran paradas con violencia por la Scarlett, y así fue conociendo al resto, primero fueron los Strauss, integrados por Mirajane, la rival de Erza o más bien la única que no tenía miedo de enfrentársele, Elfman, desde el principio siempre se le pareció extraño, siempre decía un hombre esto, un hombre aquello y por ultimo Lissana, su primer amor, la chica con la que prometió casarse algún día, lástima que eso nunca paso, después de terminar sus estudios ingreso a la empresa "Fairy Tail" y por pura coincidencia termino n el antiguo puesto de su padre en las oficinas de "Fairy Motors", no le desagradaba, al contrario, el siempre quiso ser como su padre y sobre todo le encantaba la velocidad, le encanta sentir su sangre correr por la adrenalina, le encanta esa sensación de ir a casi 200 km/hr, en ese tiempo creo tres nuevos autos, todos vendidos como pan caliente, al final termino por convertirse en alguien exitoso, pero sin llegar a ser muy famoso, solo reconocido por la comunidad de fabricadores de autos, ya teniéndolo todo decidió casarse con la menor de las albinas, llevaban siendo novios desde la secundaria y pensó que ya era el momento de sentar cabeza, eso fue hace casi tres años, había preparado todo para ser la mejor boda de todas, sin duda sus amigos y conocidos de su empresa estaban ahí y Happy tenía el honor de ser su padrino, el siempre quiso a Lissana, cuando el momento llego Lissana con su precioso vestido de bodas se aproximaba hacia el altar, Natsu no podía sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo pero su felicidad fue borrada cuando vio que su novia caminaba cada vez más lento y respiraba con dificultad hasta desplomarse en medio camino, el primero en reaccionar fue el, corrió hacia su novia y la tomo de los brazos, gritaba llorando su nombre pidiendo que reaccionara, todo el mundo miraba horrorizado aquella escena, Natsu llorando con Lissana en los brazos y a sus hermanos junto a él, tuvieron que sujetarlo para dejar que se llevaran el frio cuerpo de Lissana al hospital, jamás se había sentido tan devastado, no pudo asistir al funeral por el terrible dolor que sentía, estuvo encerrado en su casa durante tres días, no quiso comer ni beber nada en todo ese tiempo, aquella experiencia lo cambio, después de eso lo único que hacía era trabajar, dejo de ser el divertido y carismático Natsu que todos conocían y querían, paso un año y medio y nada cambiaba, a pesar de las insistencias de sus amigos no dejaba a nadie traspasar la gruesa muralla que había creado alrededor se su corazón. Fue un día, cuando una rubia de ojoschocolate entro en el departamento de diseño cambio todo eso, sin alguna explicación lógica aquella chica nueva rompió esa impermeable y gruesa capa que se había formado alrededor del Dragneel, volvió a ser el mismo ruidoso, impulsivo y divertido de antes, todos estaban felices por él y no tardaron en sacar sus conclusiones, medio año después sus amigos lo convencieron de que le diera una oportunidad a la rubia y por insistencia o más bien amenaza de cierta pelirroja acepto invitarla, cuál sería la sorpresa de todos que al día siguiente de todos cuando ellos llegaron a la empresa tomados de la mano.

Para él era como haber vuelto a nacer, se sentía nuevo, fresco, listo para lo que sea, había vuelto a amar gracias a ella y llego a pensar que ella era la indicada, su relación iba viento en popa, desde la muerte de Lissana nunca fue tan feliz, todo iba bien, hasta que le pidió matrimonio, Lucy se comportaba distinta, la sentía cada vez mas distante y tuvo que descubrir la razón por la peor manera posible.

En la sala se encontraban los tres hombres conversando mientras que Charle estaba en la cocina preparando unas bebidas.

-no debí de irme a Edolas – decía Happy mirando el piso y las manos juntas – debí de haberme quedado con el.

-¿y como ibas a saber que esto pasaría? – Hablo el albino – además, fue el quien te dijo que fueras, así que no te lamentes.

- los que en verdad tienen la culpa son aquellos dos – dijo después de chasquear la lengua el moreno.

- eso no es de hombres – volvió a decir el albino pero sin la energía con la que siempre decía esas palabras.

En ese momento llega Charle con las bebidas, los tres toman el frio liquido al mismo tiempo y el silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, era demasiado callado, tanto que ya estaba empezando a inquietar a los presentes.

-hola chicos – dijo una voz apagada a sus espaldas, los cuatro voltearon y vieron a su amigo recargado en la pared con la mirada y el espíritu por el suelo, se veía bastante lamentable – gracias por traerme mis cosas.

-por nada Natsu, pero no pudimos encontrar tu bufanda – hablo el Gajeel levantándose de su puesto, no soportaba verlo así, a pesar que siempre lo considero un idiota, nunca le había deseado jamás algo parecido, verlo en ese estado era deprimente y aunque suene raro, lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos desde aquella vez que se conocieron, cuando el se infiltro en Fairy Tail para robar información, pero cuando el maestro lo descubrió pensó que todo se había acabado y volvería prisión, cual fue su sorpresa que el maestro hizo todo lo contrario, no solo no llamo a la policía, lo había perdonado y aceptado en su "familia" a pesar de sus antecedentes y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aunque claro, tuvo que confesárselo a los demás y como siempre Natsu fue el primero en lanzar el primer golpe, la pelea quedo bastante pareja pero al final Natsu le brindo la mano para levantarse y le dijo: "Bienvenido a Fairy Tail", es por eso que le guardaba cierto respeto a el y a todos, sobre todo cuando descubrió que sus padres eran hermanos, era raro decirle primo así que se quedo con el nombre de Salamander.

-no importa – decía el joven sin cambiar su estado de animo – después la recuperare.

- no quieres algo de comer – pregunto Charle.

-no gracias.

-Natsu, cualquier cosa que quieras me lo pides – dijo con preocupación su medio hermano.

-estoy bien gracias – después de decir esto se retira de nuevo a su habitación, todos miraron con pena como el peli rosa se iba con paso lento y deprimente.

Se hizo tarde y ambos hombres tenían que volver a sus casas, se despidieron de los dueños de la enorme casa y se retiraron, eran como las 6:00 A.M. cuando alguien toco la puerta, Happy estaba a punto de abrir cuando esta se abre de golpe mandando a volar al pobre contra una pared, una pelirroja entro y busco con la mirada a su amigo, en ese momento Charle baja las escaleras al escuchar el fuerte golpe y ve a una muy preocupada pelirroja.

-¿Erza? - la nombrada voltea - ¿y Happy? – ambas mujeres escucharon un "Aye" proveniente de una pared y en ella se encontraba el nombrado.

-¿Dónde esta Natsu? – dijo con preocupación la escarlata.

-esta en la habitación de huéspedes – dijo Charle y al instante la pelirroja sale disparada rumbo a esa habitación, cruzo el pasillo y abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo un poco al peli rosa, Erza al verlo se le lanza para abrazarlo y acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos mientras que lo ponía sobre su pecho.

-todo estará bien – repetía una y otra vez – yo estoy aquí, lo vas a superar – "instinto maternal al ataque", pensó el peli rosa, desde pequeños ella siempre a sido muy maternal con el, siempre cuidándolo, siempre viendo que no se metiera en problemas, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Erza – dijo débilmente.

-se que te sientes mal, no te preocupes, todos te ayudaremos

-Erza – volvió a repetir el peli rosa

- no sabes lo angustiada que estaba, pensé que cometerías una tontería.

-¡Erza! – grito el chico con poca fuerza.

-¿Qué?

-me estas asfixiando – dijo con el ultimo aliento que le quedaba. Después de ser casi estrangulado por Erza los dos se quedaron sentados en la cama por un largo rato.

- lo siento – dijo la Scarlett para romper el silencio, Natsu la miro confundido – yo fui quien te insistió sobre que tuvieras una relación con Lucy, es mi culpa.

-no lo es, tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho yo, con o sin su insistencia, así que no te culpes.

-los voy a matar – dijo con aura asesina refiriéndose a sus "amigos" mientras que se levantada pero es detenida por Natsu quien le sujeta la muñeca con muy poca fuerza.

-déjalo, no hagas nada – la pelirroja se volvió a sentar un poco mas calmada.

-¿Qué harás ahora? Supongo que te divorciara – en ese momento noto que Natsu todavía llevaba puesto su anillo de bodas, señal de que todavía sentía algo por la rubia, le dio otro cálido abrazo y así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que Natsu, consumido por el cansancio quedo profundamente dormido en el regazo de su mejor amiga, la pelirroja lo dejo con cuidado en su cama y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Happy y a Charle sentados en el sofá, al darse cuenta de su presencia la invitaron a sentarse y a tomar una taza de té la cual ella no rechazo.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto el peli azul celeste.

-mal – respondió Erza – es peor que cuando murió Lissana – los tres bajaron su mirada, le esperaba una difícil temporada a su amigo, pero ellos estarían ahí para el, no lo abandonarían, el jamás lo hizo, siempre los ayudo en los momentos mas difíciles de sus vidas y así lo harían.

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 2, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, COMO HE HECHO SUFRIR A NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA, POR SUERTE AHÍ ESTAN SUS BUENOS AMIGOS PARA APOYARLO, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC AL CUAL ALGUNOS LO LLAMAN "CRACK" PERO EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTA IMAGINARME A ESTOS PERSONAJES CON PAREJAS QUE SOLO TENDRIAN EN DIMENSIONES DESCONOCIDAS EL PROXIMO SE TITULARA "LA MUJER DE LA LLUVIA". AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

yumiiyumyum: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y PENSAR QUE ES ORIGINAL, Y COMO YA VISTE EN ESTE CAPITULO QUISE EXPLICAR UN POCO DE LA PRIMERA ESPOSA O SEA LISSANA Y CONTESTARLE ESA DUDA QUE ALGUNOS TUVIERON**

Mitsuki-chan17**: GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y PONERLO EN TUS FAVORITOS, SERA HASTA EL PROXIMO EN QUE DE SU APARICION EN PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

Bichi River: **GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, ME GUSTAN MUCHO TUS HISTORIAS HE LEIDO ALGUNAS Y ME PARECEN GENIALES.**

Lenk**: SIEMPRE ESTOY TRATANDO DE SER MUY DESCRIPTIVO CON MIS HISTORIAS PARA LA BUENA LECTURA DE MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y OJALA SIGAS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA**

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO, HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE PARA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO, ACEPTARIA MAS CONSEJOS DE TU PARTE Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW.**

luce dragneel: ** ME GUSTA QUE LOS LECTORES ESCRIBAN COMO LOS HIZO SENTIR MIS FICS AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO, ME LLENAN DE ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**

SasuSaku123: **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER, MUCHAS PERSONAS NO LEEN ESTOS FICS POR SER DE PAREJAS "CRACK" Y POR ESO ME LLENA DE EMOCION QUE HAYA GENTE QUE COMPARTE LA EMOCION DE ESTAS PAREJAS FICTICIAS**

Galletita-chan: ** GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO, TRATARE DE NO TARDAR EN SUBIR EL PROXIMO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La mujer de la lluvia**

**HOLA LECTORES DE FANFICTION, AQUÍ ESTA EL ESPERADO EPISODIO EN QUE JUVIA APARECERA, COMO DIJE ANTES CAMBIE EL MODO DE ESCRITURA Y AGRADECERE Y ACEPTARE CUALQUIER CONSEJO QUE ME DEN PARA MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA.**

Ha pasado una semana desde la boda de Natsu y el no parecía mejorar, todo el tiempo se la llevaba encerrado en la habitación, solo salía a comer y a tomar agua y nada más, su hermano y amigos estaban muy preocupados por el pero no sabían cómo animarlo, después de todo ¿Quién te puede decir como sobreponerte de una traición?

Happy miraba como su hermano era devorado por la soledad sin poder hacer nada, se sentía impotente, él siempre lo había ayudado y animado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida era hora de que el hiciera lo mismo, camino a la habitación de huéspedes donde se hospedaba su hermano y entro sin tocar, Natsu estaba recostado en la cama, ni se giró para ver quién era.

-Nee Natsu- dijo el peli azul celeste

-¿sí?

-yo y Charle vamos a dar un paseo ¿quieres venir?

-no gracias Happy – respondió aun recostado, Happy se quedó parado ahí sin hacer y decir nada, al cabo de unos segundos se acercó con paso tranquilo a la cama donde descansaba desde hace una semana su hermano, la toma por un lado y le da vuelta provocando que Natsu termine en el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-¡arriba! – grito Happy, Natsu apenas podía entender lo que acababa de pasar, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sobarse la parte de la cabeza donde se golpeó.

-ya te dije que no quiero ir.

-no te lo pregunte

-no quiero estropear tu salida con Charle

-no voy a ir con Charle a ningún sitio – esto sorprendió al peli rosa – solo lo dije para ver si tendría que recurrir al plan B – Natsu quedo bastante confundido ¿plan B? – Dame tu teléfono – Natsu obedeció – voy a llamar a nuestros amigos – Happy busco los contactos y marco el primero que venía en la lista y al cabo de unos segundos contesto.

-hey Natsu – Happy reconoció la vos, era Gray, había él era el primero en la lista, la voz de Gray sonaba desesperada.

-demonios – grito Happy para luego colgarle – jeje intentare con otro, busco los grupos de en donde Natsu catalogaba a la gente y en uno decía "amigos hombres" – prefecto – Happy lo selecciono el primero sin fijarse y marco, al cabo de unos segundos contestaron.

-¡Natsu! ¡Espera! ¡No cuelgues! – Era de nuevo Gray, Happy soltó una sonora maldición - ¿Happy?

-adiós

-¡espera! Tengo que hablar con Natsu, le he estado marcando pero no contesta.

-el no hablara contigo

-Happy, por favor, necesito hablar con el – Happy ni siquiera se molestó en responder y colgó.

-demonios, debo fijarme a quien le marco – Happy marco de nuevo pero esta vez si se fijo a quien, primero llamo a Gajeel, luego a Jellal, después a Laxus, luego a Elfman y a luego a otros mas, a todos les dijo que fueran a su casa dentro de hora y media porque iban a salir a animar a Natsu – muy bien Natsu, báñate, lávate los dientes y ponte ropa limpia pues saldrás esta noche – Natsu de muy mala gana obedeció a su medio hermano, aunque no quería salir a ningún sitio no quería hacer que el esfuerzo fuera en vano.

A la hora acordada, llegaron Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Elfman, Alsack y a Lily el primo de Gajeel, todos estaban en la sala esperando al motivo de su reunión, justo en ese momento llegan Natsu y Happy, arreglados y limpios.

-muy bien, vámonos – decía Happy con el puño en el aire.

-¿a donde iremos? – pregunto el primo de Gajeel, Happy se quedo con el puño en alto mientras aparecían unos puntos suspensivos en su cabeza, de un segundo a otro ya estaba en un rincón abrazando sus piernas y con un aura azul a su alrededor.

-¡¿no tenias idea verdad?! – gritaron todos al unisón.

-Aye- dijo débilmente.

-¿entonces a donde vamos? – pregunto Alzack.

-yo tengo una idea – dijo Liy – conozco un bar muy bueno – todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea – además, ahí de seguro Natsu se sentirá mejor – todos siguieron a Lily en sus autos, condujeron unos treinta minutos hasta llegar al dichoso bar, cuando llegaron todos se reunieron en la entrada prácticamente arrastrando a Natsu pues este ni se quería mover.

-muy bien, ya llegamos – decía Happy – hay que hacer sentir a Natsu la vida de nuevo, ¡Aye Sir! – todos copearon este ultimo grito al mismo tiempo y entraron al bar, no habían dado siquiera diez pasos dentro del local cuando se detuvieron en seco con los ojos bien abiertos y las mandíbulas casi tocando el suelo, por fuera parecía un simple bar pero por dentro era totalmente diferente, era un table dance, de inmediato un montón de mujeres se acercaron a ellos con ropas muy reveladoras.

-vaya, hoy es mi día, no vienen tantos clientes tan apuestos como ustedes tan seguido – decía una de las mujeres dando círculos alrededor de Jellal el cual estaba totalmente rojo y paralizado.

-ni tan musculosos – decían dos tocando a Elfman y a Laxus.

-se ven nerviosos, ¿es su primera vez aquí? – le pregunta una al oído de Happy el cual era el que mas rojo estaba.

Un par de mujeres tomaron por los brazos al grupo de amigo y se los llevaron a una mesa cercana bastante grande, al final cada uno termino con una en cada lado, las mujeres estaban demasiado cerca de ellos, mas de lo que algunos de ellos quisieran, de inmediato otras mujeres trajeron cerveza.

-agradézcanselo a Lily, como el es tan buen cliente el jefe le da tratos especiales a el y a sus amigos – todos se le quedaron mirando a Lily el cual tenia una cerveza en su mano y a dos mujeres a sus lados, el noto sus miradas y les guiño el ojo.

-carajo Lily, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era un table dance – le gritaba Gajeel a su primo, Lily sonrió de lado y respondió.

-no tiene nada de malo divertirse de vez en cuando, además estamos aquí por Natsu y tu deberías relajarte un poco mas.

-¡como diablos quieres que nos relajemos! – Grito Jellal – yo tengo novia y si ella se entera que estuve en un lugar así de seguro me deja sin descendencia.

-lo mismo digo – apoyaron el peli azul Gajeel, Laxus y Elfman.

-¡Nosotros estamos casados! – gritaron Alzack y Happy.

-Yo me largo – dijo Alzack a punto de levantarse pero las mujeres no lo dejaron.

-vamos quédense, solo será una cerveza y ya, no tiene nada de malo – sin mas remedio los hombre tuvieron que quedarse, la cerveza se convirtió en dos, luego en tres, luego en cinco y de ahí a diez, ellos ya estaban bastante ebrios, Elfman tenia a sus dos mujeres sentadas en sus poderosas piernas.

-¡beber con mujeres hermosas es de hombres! – gritaba de vez en cuanto, Jellal por su parte usaba sus encantos para seducir a las suyas, las cuales ya estaban bajo el efecto del hechizo de las seductoras palabras de el, Happy no dejaba de reír y de parlotear, Laxus estaba recibiendo un sensual baile de las suyas al igual que Alzack y Lily les había pedio a dos de las chicas que se llevaran a Natsu a la "habitación".

En la habitación ambas chicas habían sentado en un amplio y cómodo sofá color rojo de terciopelo a Natsu, el cual no estaba ebrio pues en toda la noche no había probado ni una sola gota de alcohol, las chicas empezaron a bailar y a quitarse la ropa sensualmente entre las dos, después de bailar por unos minutos una de ella se sienta en las piernas de Natsu mientras que la otra rodeo el sofá para situarse detrás de el poniendo sus pechos como almohada para el peli rosa al mismo tiempo que jugaba con las hebras de su rebelde cabellera rosa, a pesar de estar recibiendo ese "espectáculo" Natsu no tenia seña alguna de sentir emoción con el asunto, desde que llego jamás cambio su semblante de seriedad, aquello no tenia sentido para el, no lo emocionaba estar con mujeres ni beber, ambas mujeres continuaban con erótico espectáculo sin frutos, aquel chico no parecía sentir nada, era como si estuviera hecho de piedra, el ya arto de estar en ese lugar tomo con cuidado a la mujer que tenia sentada en sus pierna y la aparto, se levanto y tomando su abrigo se dirigió a la salida dejando a ambas chicas sorprendidas.

Natsu se dirigía a la salida, les dio una última mirada a sus amigos, los cuales no dejaban de divertirse, salió de aquel lugar sin despedirse y se fue caminando por la oscura noche.

Llevaba caminando casi dos horas, eran altas horas de la noche, miro la hora en su reloj el cual marcaba las 11:40 PM, todo estaba en completo silencio, si no fuera por las lámparas de las calles el lugar seria invadido por las tinieblas y para colmo empezó a llover.

-grandioso – pensó Natsu en voz alta, no sabia a donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era estar solo, no supo cuando termino en el parque de Magnolia, aquel lugar le traía bellos recuerdos de su niñez cuando jugaba con Gray y Erza, siempre jugaban en todos los juegos, fue aquí donde conoció a Lissana y dio su primer beso, fue aquí donde le pidió a Lucy ser su novia, fue aquí donde le pidió matrimonio, es increíble que un lugar donde que tiene tantos bellos recuerdos ahora solo le de dolor, recordar aquellos momentos le oprimían el pecho, todo esto desapareció cuando escucho los sollozos de una mujer, busco con la mirada a la dueña y la hallo sentada en una de las bancas del parque, estaba igual de empapada que el, a simple vista no podía describirla, se acerco un poco por curiosidad para poder distinguirla mejor, era una hermosa mujer joven, como de su edad, de piel blanca, casi pálida y ojos azul oscuro, su cabello era de color azul, largo y los tenia caído por ambos lados de su cabeza en dos rizos **(como recién apareció en fairy tail)**, traía puesta una blusa azul con mangas que llegaban casi hasta el codo y unos jeans de mezclilla azul marino y unas botas cortas color nuez, no paraba de llorar y de temblar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Natsu se acerco, estaban a un metro de distancia, no era de su incumbencia pero por alguna extraña razón no quería dejarla sola, la veía a ella y de cierta forma aquello se le hacia tan familiar, pero no podía describir que era, la chica por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsu pero no hizo ni dijo nada, como si no le importara si fuera un asaltante o un violador.

-Juvia quiere estar sola – dijo la mujer misteriosa, Natsu no entendió muy bien, ¿Juvia quiere estar sola?

-¿Quién es Juvia? – pregunto el peli rosa

-Juvia es Juvia – ok eso lo confundió aun mas –Juvia quiere estar sola, siempre lo ha estado, Juvia estará bien – Natsu entendió de inmediato, ella era Juvia.

-¿tu eres Juvia?

-si Juvia no es Juvia entonces ¿quien mas puede ser?

-una chica que esta en medio de un parque bajo la lluvia con un completo desconocido – Juvia miro directamente a los ojos del peli rosa, así se quedaron unos segundos mas – te molesta si me siento – ella negó con la cabeza e hizo un poco de espacio, Natsu se sentó a su lado, separados por una apropiada distancia.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto un poco confundida, Natsu entendió a que se refería y respondió.

-¿te preguntas como un extraño como yo se encuentra solo en medio de la noche, en un parque bajo la lluvia quiso solamente sentarse junto con una chica, igualmente sola? – ella asintió – pues, unos amigos quisieron animarme llevándome a un bar de nudistas pero me fui dejándolos allí.

-tal vez no sea de la incumbencia de Juvia, pero… ¿Por qué te llevaron ahí?

-tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia pero igual te responderé, acabo de pasar por una difícil situación y querían animarme.

-Juvia esta igual – Natsu la mira con interés – Juvia siempre a estado sola, su única compañía a sido la lluvia, ella limpia mi pena y mi dolor, es la única que en verdad comprende a Juvia, jamás lastimaría la lluvia a Juvia.

-suenas como si alguien te hubiera lastimado – la mirada de la peli azul se ensombreció – así es ¿no es así? – ella asintió – sus ojos estaban a punto de quebrarse – se que no es de mi incumbencia tampoco, pero si algo te sirve puedes contarme – ella lo mira sorprendía con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas – no te conozco, ni tu a mi, tal vez jamás volvamos a vernos en toda la vida, podríamos ser los confidentes del otro por solo una ocasión, tal vez eso aminore el dolor, de todas maneras ¿en que nos beneficia saberlo? – ella asintió, sonaba razonable – comenzare yo primero, la primera vez que me case fue con mi mejor amiga de la infancia, su nombre era Lissana, el mismo día de nuestra boda murió por causa de una enfermedad – Juvia estaba sorprendida por la historia – pero ahí no termina la historia, me encerré en mi trabajo, era lo único que hacia, trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, un día llego a la empresa una hermosa joven, con el tiempo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, me enamore profundamente de ella a tal grado que daría todo por ella – la voz de Natsu empezó a apagarse – pasado algún tiempo le propuse matrimonio, ella acepto y nos casamos unos meses después, pensé que todo seria mejor pero me equivoque, en todos esos meses la note mas distante, fría, ya no me mostraba el mismo cariño y descubrí la razón de la peor forma posible el día de nuestra boda… la encontré con mi mejor amigo en una de las habitaciones del lovi – Juvia se llevo una mano al pecho esperando lo que estaba a punto de decirle – teniendo relaciones – su voz se quebraba cada vez mas con cada palabra que decía, por la cabeza no dejaban de pasarle las imágenes de esa noche, ya no pudiendo aguantar mas empezó a llorar - ¡era mi mejor amigo! ¡Mi hermano! No puedo entenderlo todavía, a pesar que lo vi con mis propios ojos, me hice el tonto todo este tiempo, tratando de tapar algo que ya sabia, lo supe desde que le propuse matrimonio, su cambio de actitud conmigo y con el, pero no quería aceptarlo… y eme aquí – Natsu termino de contar su historia, Juvia no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el pobre hombre, espero a que se calmara para hablar.

-Juvia siente lo que te ha pasado – ahora Natsu era el que le ponía atención – algo parecido le sucedió a Juvia, Juvia siempre fue solitaria, nunca tuvo amigos, solo tuvo uno en toda su vida, pero no siempre estaba ahí, siempre se esforzaba por salir adelante y ser mejor en la vida, pero termino en prisión y Juvia termino sola de nuevo, lo único que consolaba a Juvia era el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer, Juvia pensó que su existencia estaba condenada a la soledad, pero apareció un hombre, que me mostro una radiante y brillante sonrisa, ese fue el primer amor de Juvia, Juvia lo conoció hace como un año, el amigo de Juvia que había salido de prisión se la presento, Juvia se enamoro de el a primera vista, el le pidió a Juvia que fuera su novia, Juvia fue la persona mas feliz de la tierra, todo parecía ir de maravilla, pero el cambio – la voz de Juvia comenzó a quebrarse – empezó a ser indiferente con Juvia, casi ya no salían, aquel maravilloso hombre comenzó a alejarse de Juvia, Juvia pensó que era normal que en las relaciones siempre ocurría una etapa de prueba, la cual Juvia superaría por el, pero no era así, a pesar que Juvia hacia todo lo posible todo era inútil, un día el llego a la casa de Juvia en mucho tiempo, Juvia pensó que todo se arreglaría pero solo vino a romperle el corazón a Juvia, el dijo a Juvia: _"lo siento, ya no puedo seguir contigo"_ Juvia trato de hacerlo desistir, Juvia le dijo que lo amaba, pero el respondió: _"lo siento, yo no te amo, amo a otra" _con eso fue suficiente para que el corazón de juvia estallara en mil pedazos, como una gota de lluvia contra el suelo, eso fue hace casi un mes – entonces estallo en llanto – ¡todo era mentira! ¡Juvia es una idiota! ¡Se hizo falsas ilusiones! ¡Todo era un arcoíris pintado por Juvia! ¡Pero al igual que los que se dibujan en el cielo este desapareció! ¡Ya no le queda nada a Juvia! Esta condenada a permanecer sola, al igual que la lluvia, la lluvia es la única compañera de Juvia, la lluvia jamás abandonara a Juvia – Natsu ahora comprendía esa familiaridad, se estaba viendo así mismo en ella, era el mismo dolor, diferente pero ere el mismo, un corazón roto, sin preguntarle ni pedirle permiso la abraza, Juvia al principio se resiste pero al final se deja llevar por ese cálido abrazo, ambos pudieron sentir el cuerpo húmedo del otro, pero a la vez tan cálido, de repente la lluvia empezó a cesar , así duraron un par de segundos mas.

-se como te sientes – decía el peli rosa – yo también he pasado por lo mismo, es duro, se que puedes sentir que todo se va al diablo, puede que suene extraño viniendo de un extraño pero no te des por vencida – esto ultimo sorprende a Juvia - me acabas de abrir los ojos, no me rendiré, así que tu tampoco debes hacer lo mismo – diciendo esto ultimo se separa de ella para mirarla a los ojos – además la lluvia no es una buena compañía para una chica tan bella – esto ultimo hace que Juvia se sonroje un poco – es demasiado melancólica, si el arcoíris es solo una ilusión que dura solo por unos momentos yo conozco algo que es eterno, que jamás se ira ni desaparecerá, aunque sientas que no esta siempre estará ahí – justo en ese momentos a espaldas del peli rosa empieza a asomarse el sol, era el amanecer – el sol – dijo el peli rosa volteándose hacia atrás para mirarlo directamente – siempre te levantara con una brillante sonrisa y te abrazara con calor cuando tengas frio, brillara para ti en los momentos mas oscuros de tu vida, aparecerá cada día por el horizonte diciéndote "es un nuevo día, es hora de comenzar, levántate y sigue, que yo estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites – aquellas palabras llenaron un hueco en el corazón de Juvia, ella miraba el hermoso amanecer, era el mas bello que jamás haya visto, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Juvia te lo agradece – decía después de calmarse – por esas hermosas palabras.

-no hay de que – ambos se levantan de la banca – bueno, supongo que esto es todo.

- si – ambos se quedan parados mirando el suelo – a Juvia no le importaría volverse a encontrar contigo.

- a mi tampoco, quien sabe, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo y cuando eso pase te invitare un café – dicho esto ambos se separaron y tomaron sus caminos, entonces juvia se detiene en seco y se gira.

-¡como te llamas! – grito con todas sus fuerzas pues el joven peli rosa ya llevaba algo de camino, el cual al escuchar el grito respondió.

-¡mi nombre es Natsu! – dicho esto ambos se marcharon.

Natsu no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido ni en aquella misteriosa chica, aquel inesperado encuentro lo hizo entender que no debe dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, el era Natsu Dragneel, el era "salamander", seguiría adelante, aunque sea difícil, llamo a una compañía de taxis y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en casa de su hermano, para su sorpresa no lo encontró ahí, Charle se le acerco preocupada.-

-Natsu, ¿Dónde esta Happy? – pregunto la esposa de su hermano, Natsu hizo memoria y recordó en donde estaba, pero claro que no se lo diría.

-no lo se, yo me separe de ellos en la noche.

-estas empapado, será mejor que te vayas a cambiar antes que te de un refriado – Natsu obedeció al instante y se fue a cambiar, Charle noto algo raro en su mirada, cierto brillo que no veía desde hace tiempo, ya no se veía desanimado ni decaído, se veía nuevo, como si algo le hubiera pasado, algo que lo reanimara y volviera sus energías.

En la habitación Natsu se quito la ropa mojada por una playera roja con flamas y unos jeans, usto en ese momento sonó su celular, era Happy, Natsu contesto.

-Natsu ¿Dónde estas? – decía Happy sonando bastante ebrio.

-en tu casa – respondió

-necesito que vengas por nosotros y por favor no le digas nada a Charle – decía con una voz chillona, Natsu rio por lo bajo – Natsu ¿te reíste?

-voy para allá – Natsu colgó, le aviso a Charle que iba salir porque Happy tuvo un inconveniente con el auto, cuando llego encontró a sus amigos tambaleándose en la banqueta tratando de abrir los autos.

-¿Cuál "hip" es mi "hip" auto? – decía Jellal tratando de ubicar su auto que estaba justo en frente de el.

-¿y mis llaves? – decía Happy buscando entre su ropa las llaves de su auto.

-me las comí todas – dijo Gajeel, Natsu suspiro y se acerco a sus amigos.

-solicitaron a un mecánico.

-Natsu que bueno que llegas justo a tiempo – decía su hermano con voz chillona – no podemos abrir los autos.

-de eso me encargo yo – Natsu se acerco al auto mas cercano, que era el de Gajeel, busco una piedra en el piso y rompió la ventana, de inmediato se activo la alarma, Natsu abrió la puerta y desactivo la alarma.

-¡cabrron! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –decía furioso Gajeel, Natsu le señalo el símbolo de Fairy Tail que tenia el auto.

-yo diseñe estos autos y los hice con el único fin de que no pudieran ser robados, yo mismo hice que les instalaran un sistema eléctrico, si alguien tratara de forzar la cerradura de la puerta recibiría una descarga eléctrica.

-¡maldición salamander! – decía Gajeel

-no seas llorón, que te la arreglen den la compañía, aunque podía haber usado la copia de seguridad de los autos – todos se le quedaron mirando helados.

-¡o sea que rompiste el vidrio de mi auto a propósito! – grito encabronado el moreno.

-tal vez – decía con una risilla de malicia, todos se sorprendieron con la actitud de su amigo, ¿Qué le paso? Se veía diferente, su cambio de actitud, su humor, ese brillo en los ojos, algo le había pasado.

Después de que Natsu llevo a todos a sus respectivas casas, al mismo tiempo que inventaba una buena excusa para los que Vivian en pareja y prometiéndose que lo que paso esa noche nadie lo volvería a comentar, Natsu regreso a casa de su hermano, puso en su cama a su hermano y salió de la habitación, a fuera se encontraba Charle molesta.

-ese Happy nunca aprende, no me gusta que beba – decía molesta la peli blanca.

-sabes que el no toma y lo hizo para tratar de animarme, déjaselo pasar por esta ocasión, te prometo que no volverá a pasar – ella bufo por lo bajo y acepto.

Pasaron dos días desde lo del bar de nudistas, dos días desde que Natsu conoció a esa chica, dos días desde que volvió a ser casi el mismo y la prueba eran sus amigos, en esos dos días Natsu fue Natsu, todos estaban impresionados con la rápida recuperación de su querido amigo, sobre todo cierta pelirroja, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su mejor amigo, parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo escandaloso y alborotador de antes, pero se podía notar que todavía sentía dolor, aunque lo tratara de disimular.

Erza, Jellal, Natsu y Gajeel estaban en una cafetería en el centro, los cuatro estaban tomando café, un silencio invadió la mesa, Erza sabia que este día llegaría y seria mejor que ocurriera pronto, hace unos momentos había metido un tema bastante delicado para el peli rosa.

-¿y cuando lo harás? – le pregunto Erza a Natsu?

-la verdad no lo se, no se me había pasado esta idea por la cabeza.

-sabes que tienes que hacerlo o ¿acaso esperas que regrese? – volvió a preguntar la peli roja, Natsu oculto su mirada en su flequillo – lo siento… no quería… - no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por le peli rosa.

-esta bien, se que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, solo que se me hace esta situación tan…

-no tienes que decir nada – interrumpió Jellal – sabemos que esto debe dolerte mucho, pero es necesario que has esto.

- tienes razón – afirmo el peli rosa – tengo que hacerlo… me voy a divorciar de Lucy.

-yo tengo una amigo – dijo el Redfox – es abogada, si quieres le puedo pedir que venga.

-me gustaría mucho.

Esa misma tarde Natsu y Gajeel esperaban en un restaurante a la amiga del último, ambos esperaban un poco impacientes.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto esa mujer? – Decía refunfuñando el azabache – le dije que la veríamos aquí.

-no te molestes con ella, de seguro quedo atrapada por el trafico.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del restaurante se abrió y de salió entro una mujer de traje azul con pantalón y camiseta blanca, llevaba un pequeño portafolio en su mano derecha y caminaba con prisa por el restaurante tratando de ubicar a su amigo, cuando por fin lo localizo en una mesa cercana camino deprisa, cuándo llego hizo un reverencia.

-lo siento, Juvia quedo atorada en el trafico – Natsu quedo paralizado al verla.

-¡demonios! Tardaste demasiado mujer – le grito el azabache.

-juvia lamenta llegar tarde Gajeel-Kun – decía dejando de reverenciar para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada roja del azabache, sintió que alguien la miraba y se giro al otro lado de la mesa y quedo paralizada al reconocer al acompañante de su amigo, ambos temblaban y no dejaban de titubear cosas sin sentido.

-a por cierto, el es Natsu, el tipo que te conté el otro día, Natsu ella es mi abogada que de ahora en adelante podría también ser tuya, ella me ayudo a salir de prisión y en algunos otros casos míos, es una excelente abogada… hola – decía moviendo la mano tratando de llamar su atención.

¡ERES TÚ! –gritaron Natsu y juvia al unisón con los ojos en blanco y señalándose con el dedo

Fin

**HOLA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO TRES DE "VOLVIENDO A AMAR" ESPERO QUE ETO HAYA CONTESTADO ALGUNAS DE SUS DUDAS CON RESPECTO A COMO SE CONOCERAN NATSU Y JUVIA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y UNA AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

Toaneo07 Ver2.0**: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR TUS CONCEJOS, LOS SEGUIRE ACEPTANDO, SE ME DIFICULTO MUCHO LAS PARTES DE JUVIA POR COMO HABAL XD, CUALQUIER ERROR ME LO NOTIFICAS.**

Mizore Morisato**: GRACIAS POR LERR Y COMENTAR Y AQUÍ DA SU DEBUT JUVIA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

yumiiyumyum**: ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y LA APARICION DE JUVIA, ME ESFORCE BASTANTE AL ESCRBIR SU DIALOGO, ME FUE EXCELENTE EN MIS PROYECTOS FINALES, AUNQUE UNO SE QUEMO XD**

Guest **: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER MI FIC, ESPRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

Lenk **: GRACIAS POR DARME TU OPINION CON RESPECTO A ESCRITURA, ME ENCANTA CUANDO LA GENTE ME ALAGA Y MAS SI ES POR ALGO QUE HICE, SON ESTOS COMENTARIOS LOS QUE ME HACEN ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS, AUNQUE SEAN SOBRE PAREJAS "CRACK" TAMBIEN TE DOY UNA IMVITACION PARA QUE LEAS LA OTRA HISTORIA DE FAIRY TAIL QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO "ETERNAMENTE" Y SI, YA TENIA PLANEADO UN PASADO TERRIBLE PARA JUVIA, LA CUAL INCLUSO EN EL ANIME ESTUVO SIEMPRE SOLA Y CON LO QUE PASO CON SU NOVIO ME SALIO AL FREGAZO, EN LO PERSONAL CREO QUE ME LUSI EN ESA PARTE (QUE MODESTO SOY XD)**

luce dragneel**: AQUÍ ESTA LA PRIMERA APARICION DE JUVIA, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.**

SasuSaku123**: AQUÍ ESTA EL JUTSU QUE TODOS ESPERABAN, EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO DE NATSU Y JUVIA, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLO.**

Galletita-chan**: LO SUBI LO MAS RAPIDO QUE TUVE, YA VOY A SALIR DE LA ESCUELA Y ESPERO NO DEMOARAR TANTO EN ESCRIBIR MAS CAPITULOS, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ARIGATO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: eres libre**

**Lamento la demora, en estas fechas se me dificulto escribir, se me formateo la máquina y llegaron muchos parientes, lean, comenten y disfrute xD**

¡ERES TÚ! –gritaron Natsu y Juvia al unisón con los ojos en blanco y señalándose con el dedo.

Ambos estaban paralizados, como si vieran un fantasma, Gajeel miraba la extraña escena con una interrogación en la cabeza.

-¿se conocen? – pregunto el moreno.

-si (Natsu)/no (Juvia) – ambos se miraron como para ponerse de acuerdo.

-No/si – ahora dijeron lo que dijo el otro antes.

-Algo así – dijeron los dos para ponerse al fin de acuerdo, al azabache le daba vuelta la cabeza.

-¿de dónde se conocen? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, ambos se miraron de nuevo, Natsu se rasco la nuca y Juvia agacho la cabeza.

-dejémoslo como un extraño encuentro, ¿es ella tu abogada? – dijo el peli rosa para terminar con ese tema.

-sí, ella ha sido mi abogada estos últimos años y mi mejor amiga de la infancia, fue ella quien me saco de prisión – decía Gajeel.

-entonces debe de ser una excelente abogada – decía Natsu bromeando haciendo cabrear a Gajeel.

-Juvia hace lo que puede – decía la peli azul.

-no seas modesta, admito que mi caso no era tan complicado, pero eres una muy buena abogada – decía el moreno.

-en realidad si era bastante complicado – decía la peli azul corrigiendo a su mejor amigo – golpeaste a dos policías.

-ellos se lo buscaron – se defendía el azabache.

-también cuando llego la ambulancia golpeaste a los paramédicos.

-buen… tal vez si me pase un poco…

-también cuando llego otra ambulancia los golpeaste con las camillas.

-…

-y también…

-¡ya estuvo bueno!, está bien, tal vez exagere mucho pero eso ya no tiene importancia, con respecto a lo que te cite ¿podrás ayudar a Natsu con su problema? – la peli azul tomo asiento junto a Gajeel y abrió su portafolio.

-un divorcio – Juvia miro a Natsu, él se encontraba cabizbajo – Juvia ayudara

-muy bien, has los arreglos necesarios, la cita con el juez es dentro de dos días, ¿lo tendrás listo para entonces? – pregunto Gajeel

-si – respondió Juvia, miro a Natsu por segunda vez y se marchó, ya cuando ella se fue Gajeel comenzó el interrogatorio.

-ahora dime ¿Dónde la conociste?

-fue hace unos días, después de que Lily nos llevara al bar yo la conocí en un parque, charlamos y ella me conto un par de cosas y yo también le conté un par de cosas, como dije, fue un extraño encuentro.

-creo que la palabra correcta seria "predestinado" – Natsu miro a Gajeel interrogante – olvídalo, ella te conto… ya sabes.

-si

-entonces sabes que ha pasado por lo mismo que tú.

-más o menos lo mismo.

-sabes, tal vez ustedes dos se hagan buenos amigos, quien sabe, ella siempre ha sido muy tímida y no es muy buena socializando, pero cuando llego no lo estaba, pero tampoco hacia contacto visual contigo, algo mas ocurrió en ese parque y te exijo que me lo digas – Natsu lo miro serio.

-también conozco a alguien que le encantaría saber que paso esa noche – Gajeel se puso nervioso, sabia de lo que hablaba.

-no importa, lo negare todo – decía recuperando la calma.

-mi celular dice lo contrario – decía sacando su móvil y mostrándole un video en donde exponía a todos sus amigos y las travesuras que hicieron aquella vez, Gajeel trato de arrebatarle el celular pero Natsu lo aparto a tiempo.

-¡dame eso! – exigió Gajeel.

-no lo creo

-está bien, dejare de insistir – decía dándose por vencido el moreno.

-muy tarde, ahora tendrás que pagar

-¡de ninguna manera!

-entonces se lo venderé a Levy, ella pagaría muy bien por ver este video – decía con malicia el peli rosa.

-¿Cuánto?

-cincuenta

-¿QUE? Eso es un robo – decía Gajeel furioso

-ochenta

-¿QUE NO ERAN CINCUENTA?

-cien – Gajeel saco cien dólares de su billetera y se los arrojo a la cara, Natsu contaba feliz el dinero, aunque no lo necesitara le encantaba molestar a su amigo, duraron otros treinta minutos en el café y se marcharon, Natsu se dirigió a casa de su hermano donde lo esperaban el, su esposa, Erza y Jellal en la sala.

-¿ya conociste a la abogada de Gajeel? – pregunto Erza

-sí, su nombre es Juvia, parece buena persona.

-Y ¿Cómo es? – pregunto Happy recibiendo un poderoso codazo en las costillas por parte de su esposa.

-es linda y ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-por nada – decía Happy con una risilla, Natsu saco su celular y puso un el video, a la velocidad del rayo Jellal y Happy se pusieron frente a este para que su esposa y novia no lo vieran, Natsu extendió la mano y ambos sacaron sus billeteras dándole ambos doscientos entre los dos.

-me voy a hacer rico – decía Natsu con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Pasaron dos días y ya era el momento, Natsu y Happy se presentaron ante el juez, allí los esperaba Juvia en la entrada al edificio.

-buenos días Natsu-san – saludo Juvia al peli rosa

-buenos días Juvia y no es necesario en "san" solo dime Natsu

-mucho gusto – decía Happy extendiéndole la mano, Juvia tomo la mano de este y con una sonrisa dijo.

-igualmente – Happy se quedó mirando unos segundos más a la abogada se dirigió a su hermano y le susurro.

-está que arde – Natsu le da un golpe en la cabeza y le responde

-oye carbón, estas casado.

- y ¿Qué tiene? ¿No puedo decir que una mujer es hermosa solo porque estoy casado? – renegaba el peli azul.

Juvia solo miraba el pequeño drama de los hermanos que culmino en una pelea. Ya dentro del edificio Natsu, Happy y juvia solo esperaban la llegada de la "esposa" del peli rosa, transcurrieron diez eternos minutos, Natsu estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que vería a Lucy en días y lo más probable es que estaría acompañada por Gray y casi al instante en que pensó esto aparecieron los nombrados, los tres se miraron, Natsu con tristeza y ellos con pena y vergüenza, el cruce de miradas fue muy breve, Happy los miro con mirada reprobatoria.

A medio camino de sus asientos Gray se detiene en seco, su rostro reflejaba total sorpresa, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, Lucy lo mira preocupada, Natsu lo miro extrañado, él no era del tipo de personas que se sorprendieran demasiado, mucho menos asustado, sus pupilas estaban contraídas dirigidas justo enseguida de Natsu, Natsu mira hacia donde Gray mira y observa a Juvia en el mismo estado que él, solo que ella temblaba.

-Gray-sama – su voz se estaba quebrando, sus ojos brillaban, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a la salida, pasando justo enseguida de Gray y Lucy, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que acababa de pasar, Gray bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños, Lucy no dijo nada, Happy estaba muy confundido al igual que su hermano, Natsu se levanta de su asiento y persigue a Juvia por dos simples razones: era su abogada y no le parecía mala persona, tal vez incluso la consideraba una amiga, aunque la conoció hace menos de una semana.

Natsu pregunto al guardia de la entrada si había visto salir a una mujer y el guardia le dijo que no, eso significaba que seguía en el edificio, la busco por una serie de pasillos, luego se le ocurrió en donde podía estar, pregunto a un conserje en donde se encontraban los baño y este le indico donde, Natsu se dirigió a los baños, deteniéndose justo al frente del de mujeres, se la pensó por unos momentos si debía entrar, pero como el impulsivo que es entro sorprendiendo a la peli azul que se encontraba en frente del lavamanos.

Gotas saladas resbalaban por su rostro, Natsu se acero a ella, situándose junto a ella.

-Natsu-san, este es el baño de mujeres

-¿Por qué saliste de esa mane? – decía el peli rosa con cierto toque de preocupación, Juvia se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su traje y trato de retomar su compostura.

-Juvia lamenta su comportamiento, no fue muy profesional de su parte, volvamos Natsu-san, Juvia se dirigió a la salida del baño pero Natsu la cerro poniendo seguro, con una mirada seria se fue acercando a Juvia, ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, a menos de treinta centímetros de ella Natsu se detiene, ella prácticamente podía sentir la cálida respiración de él.

-¿era él? – pregunto Natsu, Juvia no respondió, se encontraba perdida en su penetrante mirada, solo pudo articular un "! ¿Ah? ¡" - ¿es él? –volvió a preguntar el peli rosa, Juvia entendió perfectamente la pregunta, el preguntaba si Gray era su ex–novio.

-d-de que está hablando Natsu-san – Juvia se hacia la desentendida, tratando de evadir la pregunta, lo unió que provoco fue el acercamiento de Natsu hacia ella, Juvia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por la invasión a su espacio personal, no eran necesarias las palabras, ella sabía que él quería una respuesta y ya quedándole más remedio confeso casi al borde de las lágrimas – si – Juvia comienza a llorar, Natsu al instante la aprisiona con sus brazos, Juvia hace un vano intento por liberarse pero Natsu la tenía atrapada, dándose por fin por vencida se desahoga en el pecho del peli rosa, duraron en el baño hasta que Juvia se calmó.

-lo siento – dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Juvia

-¿lo siente? – decía confundida

-por traerte aquí, si hubiera sabido…

-no tiene que disculparse por nada Natsu-san, usted no podía saber que él era el exnovio de Juvia, Juvia tampoco esperaba que Gray-sama fuera… - un silencio incomodo inundo el baño, quien lo diría, sus exparejas ahora eran amantes, que ironía, a veces el destino puede jugarte una mala pasada, después de unos segundos más decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver, al llegar el juez les hizo un par de preguntas acerca del porque se habían marchado, Natsu invento una excusa diciendo que a Juvia le dio diarrea ganándose un gancho al estómago de esta, ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron la sesión.

Era demasiado sencillo, no había mucho por lo que discutir, el departamento Natsu no lo quiso así que Lucy se lo quedo, demasiados recuerdos, en menos de treinta minutos término todo, Natsu y Lucy firmaron los papeles y todo termino, Natsu se dio media vuelta no sin antes susurrarle a la rubia unas palabras

-eres libre – dijo en un susurro audible únicamente para la rubia, ella solo bajo su mirada, no podía siquiera mirarlo, Gray se encontraba sentado justo detrás de Lucy, solo vio como Natsu, Happy y juvia se retiraban, él quería aprovechar ese momento para hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, ¿pero que podía aclarar? ¿Qué le dirá?, "hola Natsu, como te sientes, lamento haberme tirado a tu novia el día de la boda, que tal si vamos por un café más tarde", que idiota, en que estaba pensando, y lo peor de todo, es que ella estaba ahí también, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, como es que conoce a Natsu, ahora se sentía como una basura al doble, él quería terminar las cosas con ella de la forma más sutil posible y ahora ella sabe que no solo la dejo por otra, si no con una casada, todo el valor que había reunido para ir se fue por el caño.

Mientras tanto en la salida, Happy se dirigía a su auto junto con su hermano, este se detiene y se queda mirando en donde se encontraba Juvia, estaba completamente inmóvil en la entrada, Happy al darse cuenta de que su hermano no lo sigue se detiene

-¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba Happy al ver a su hermano ido

-si lo estoy – respondió el peli rosa – podrías irte, creo que me quedare un rato más – antes que Happy preguntara cualquier cosa se fijó en la dirección en la que los ojos de Natsu se encontraban, los cuales estaban fijos en Juvia, Happy suspiro sonoramente, desde hace unos días la actitud de su hermano había cambiado, aunque claro, cualquiera cambiaria si tu novia te engañara con tu mejor amigo, pero había lago diferente, cuando sucedió lo de Lissana Natsu cayó en una profunda depresión, pero ahora era diferente, había algo que Happy no sabía describir, no se le veía como en ese entonces, miro de nuevo a Juvia y sonrió por dentro.

-esta bien, cuídate, te veo en la casa – Happy se fue dejando solo a Natsu, el por su parte se acerca a Juvia, que seguía inmóvil en la entrada, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, Natsu toca su hombro para llamar su atención, ella reacciona sorprendida.

-Natsu-san, ¿sucede algo?

-no, no sucede nada – pasaron unos breves pero eternos segundos para ellos, no sabían que decirse, por un lado Natsu se sentía mal por ella, pero como iba a saber que conocía a Gray – oye, cuando nos despedimos en el parque esa noche, te prometí que si nos volvíamos a ver te invitaría una café y creo que es buen momento para eso – Juvia sonrió y juntos caminaron al café más cercano.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa en la esquina, no habían bebido ni un sorbo, Natsu pensó que allí podría hablar con ella, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-lo siento – dijo el peli rosa, Juvia niega con la cabeza

-no tienes por qué disculparte, Juvia sabe que no fue intención de Natsu, a Juvia también le sorprende que conozca a Gray-sama… la rubia… Lucy-san, se ve una buena persona

-no tienes que hablar con honoríficos, solo dile Lucy y por favor ya no me digas Natsu-san, solo dime Natsu – otro minuto otro minuto de silencio los sumergió a ambos, es raro estar con una persona de la cual sabes todo y a la vez nada – conozco a Gray desde que era niño – Juvia le puso atención – éramos casi como hermanos, todo el tiempo peleaba con él para demostrar quién era el mejor, hacíamos las mismas cosas, practicábamos el mismo deporte y estudiamos en las mismas escuelas, a pesar de lo que hizo… me siento extraño cuando no estoy con el

-Natsu-san, acaso… ¿también estaba enamorado de Gray-sama? – decía Juvia llevándose las manos a la boca, Natsu que le estaba dando un sorbo a su café lo escupió todo de golpe hacia un lado.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?! – gritaba Natsu avergonzado

-fue usted quien lo dijo – contesto Juvia

-¡no lo decía en ese modo! ¡Solo decía que se me hace extraño ya no pelear con Gray!... creo que es lo que más extraño – decía recuperando su compostura – creo que en este mismo momento estaría con él y con Lucy en un bar para luego pelearnos él y yo mientras Erza nos mutilaba después de destrozar medio bar…

-lo entiendo, Juvia está en la misma situación, no es fácil sobrellevar lo que te ha pasado, después de todo, es su mejor amigo – otro incomodo silencio se hizo presente – juvia se alegra e haber conocido a Natsu-san, Juvia cree que si él no hubiera aparecido esa noche en el parque Juvia se hubiera tirado de un puente – a Natsu se le resbalo una gota por la nuca por la brusquedad de la peli azul.

-creo que estas exagerando.

-no, es en serio, Juvia tenía en su auto una cuerda y una nota, Juvia cree que se precipito con el mensaje que dejo en aquel edificio – Natsu hizo memoria y recordó que salió en las noticias un mensaje pintado en el techo de un edificio que decía: "nadie notara que me fui" – Natsu-san, ¿usted hizo algo parecido cuando perdió a su primera esposa? – eso fue para Natsu un balde de agua frio, Juvia se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir - ¡Juvia lo siente! ¡Juvia hablo sin pensar!

-descuida, solo me tomo por sorpresa, con respecto a tu pregunta, lo curioso es que jamás pensé en el suicido, solo caí en depresión y como ya sabes, la supere gracias a Lucy, aunque claro, ya no estoy con ella… lo curioso de todo esto, es que no me afecto tanto como con Lissana, no es que no haya amado a Lucy, es solo que… no sé, tal vez mi mente se acostumbró al sufrimiento o porque ya había sufrido esto una vez la segunda termino siendo más fácil de asimilar.

-Juvia no sabe si podrá superar esto

-yo pienso que si – Juvia lo mira sorprendida – porque yo te voy a ayudar

-Natsu-san, no tiene que hacer esto por Juvia

-claro que sí, no voy a abandonar a alguien que este solo, después de todo, yo pase por lo mismo y créeme, lo mejor que puede hacer uno para superarlo es tener compañía.

-pero no nos conocemos, ni siquiera sabes quién es Juvia, no le debe nada a Juvia.

-claro que, sé que tu nombre es Juvia, te gusta el café con dos de azúcar y crema, el color de tu cabello y ojos es azul, hablas de ti misma en tercera persona, raro, pero eso te hace única, ahora que lo pienso, si no te hubiera encontrado ese día en el parque, tal vez ni siquiera estuviera teniendo esta conversación, creo que al igual que tú, hubiera optado por quitarme la vida, tal vez suene cursi, pero creo que el destino nos hizo conocernos por algún motivo, es como mi padre me decía "sigue siempre tu camino, te podrás tropezar en el transcurso, pero también encontraras a personas que te ayudaran a seguirlo" y yo pretendo a ayudarte a seguir el tuyo – la determinación en la mirada de Natsu lo decía todo, él estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Juvia, Juvia no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas gotas salinas pero de felicidad.

-Natsu-san, gracias

-por cierto se me olvidaba – Natsu le extendió su mano a juvia, esta se le quedo mirando sin poder entender que es lo que quería decir – mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, encantado de conocerte – Juvia sonríe y toma la mano de Natsu.

-el nombre de Juvia es Juvia Loxar, igualmente

**MALDICION, ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA, HACE UN RATO MIRE LOS REVIEWS Y ME SORPRENDIO VER QUE TENIA CASI LOS 30, LA VERDAD NO PENSE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SUPERARIA LOS 20 XD, LE AGRADESCO A TODOS USTEDES POR LEER ESTA PAREJA CRACK, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO, UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

yumiiyumyum: **ME ALEGRO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO, SABIA QUE TODO EL MUNDO LE GUSTARIA ESA PARTE**

niixuiix: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, NORMALMENTE LA GENTE NO PREFIERE ESTA PAREJA**

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y PENSAR QUE ES BUENA**

mikoblue: **EN SI MISMO, NO ERA MI INTENSION QUE ODIARAN A ESTOS PERSONAJES, PERO AHORA QUE LOS VEO… CREO QUE SIN QUERER QUERIENDO LOS PUSE COMO LOS VILLANOS DEL CUENTO, NO SON MALOS, DE ALGUNA MANERA TENIA QUE UNIR A NATSU Y A JUVIA Y QUE MEJOR FORMA QUE DEL DOLOR Y EL SUFRIMENTO DE QUE SUS PAREJAS LOS HAYAN ENGAÑADO.**

Sakura Zala: **LA VERDAD NO ME ESPERABA UN REVIEW TUYO, SE QUE RES UNA FANATICA TOTAL DEL GRUVIA Y ME SORPRENDE DE VERDAD QUE HAYAS LEIDO MI HISTORIA PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO ME LLENA DE ALEGRIA SABER QUE TE GUSTO LA ESCENA QUE HICE, ERES MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ESTA PAREJA CRACK**

Lenk: **AQUÍ ESTA EL ESPERADO CAPITULO CUATRO, ES CIERTO, EN TODOS LOS FICS QUE TENGO, QUE SON DOS POR CIERTO POR QUE EL OTRO LO DEJE, SIEMPRE HAGO UN CAPITULO QUE ME SALE AL PUTAZO, HASTA YO ME DIGO: TE LUCISTE CON ESTE, QUE MODESTO NO XD**

Ira: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

SasuSaku123: **AQUÍ TIENES, EL CAPITULO CUATRO Y MAS JUTSU, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO**

yoru-nya: **LAMENTO LA DEMORA, ESPRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO**

luce dragneel: **SABIA QUE LO QUE MAS ME HIBANA DECIR ES POR LA ESCENA DE JUTSU, ME SALIO INCREIBLE ESA PARTE, ME LUCI ESCRIBIENDOLA Y SUDE LA GOTA GORDA PARA CREAR EL AMBIENTE**

Galletita-chan: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, LAMENTO DECIRTELO PERO NO CREO QUE PUEDA HACERTE ESE FAVOR**

Jotha: **ESPERO NO HABETE HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO, ME DEMORE DEMASIADO EN SUBIRLO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: ¡bienvenida a Fairy tail!**

**HOLA A TODOS LOS FANATICOS DEL JUTSU O NUVIA, COMO QUIERAN DECIRLE, AQUÍ LES TENGO LA QUINTA ENTREGA DE "VOLVIENDO A AMAR", EL TITULO LO PUSE AL AHÍ SE VA, NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA MEJOR O MAS APROPIADO PARA EL TITULO, DISFRUTEN Y COMENTE.**

Después de terminar de tomar su café, Natsu y Juvia se retiraron a sus hogares, Natsu no dejaba de pensar en Juvia, el mismo se veía en ella cuando perdió en Lissana, la misma mirada vacía, no dejaría que alguien tan agradable como Juvia pasara por algo tan horrible como el paso.

Pasaron las dos semanas de vacaciones de Natsu y tuvo que volver a Fairy Tail, al llegar noto que la mirada de todos sus compañeros se posaban en él, decidió ignorarlas, la mayoría eran de lastima y unas pocas de sorpresa, entre estas se encontraban sus más allegados compañeros **(ya se imaginaran cuales, para facilitarlo solo diré que eran los que estaban en el ataque de Acnologia, excepto Macarov y Lissana, por obvias razones) **

-¿no ves un poco diferente a Natsu? – le pregunto Cana a Mira

-a decir verdad, si, se ve tan… tan – Mirajane no tenía una palabra para describir a Natsu, efectivamente, la mirada perdida y el aura de depresión que tuvo al día siguiente de su boda cuando llego a la empresa no estaba, esto dejo sorprendido a sus amigos, se veía como él siempre se veía, se veía feliz.

-Natsu – dijo Erza llamando a Natsu desde su oficina, ella pertenecía al departamento de Administración, Natsu entro a la oficina de la pelirroja y tomo asiento - ¿está todo arreglado? – pregunto Erza con voz seria.

-si – respondió Natsu – es oficial, Lucy y yo ya no estamos casados

-entonces ¿Por qué todavía llevas puesto el anillo? – decía cruzándose de brazos con la misma seriedad, Natsu se mira la mano y efectivamente allí estaba, sonrió de lado y miro directo a los ojos a Erza y con una sonrisa cómica respondió.

-el otro día estaba buscando unas herramientas en la cochera de Happy y por accidente me cayó encima pegamento industrial en la mano, desde entonces no me lo he podido quitar – decía rascándose la nuca, Erza estaba entre golpearlo y arrancarle el dedo o reírse por la forma en que Natsu lo conto, así que hizo ambas, de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo que cayera de cara al piso para después ayudarlo a levantarse con una sonrisa, estaba recuperando su estúpido pero único, sentido del humor.

-Happy me conto que después del juicio te fuiste con la abogada de Gajeel, ¿Juvia verdad? – Natsu asiente - ¿puedo saber la razón? – Natsu jamás le había guardado nada a Erza, desde pequeño siempre le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, quisiera o no, Natsu le conto como la conoció, omitiendo algunas cosas personales de la peli azul y la razón por la cual se fue con ella después del juicio, por su parte Erza escuchaba seriamente todo lo que el peli rosa decía, fue cuando llego a la parte en que se enteró que Gray era el ex novio de Juvia y que la cambio por Lucy que exploto - ¡ESE CABRÓN! – Erza dio un grito tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar en todo el edificio, se estaba a punto de levantar cuando Natsu la detiene.

-déjalo, eso ya no tiene importancia.

-¡claro que la tiene! ¡Primero fue ella y luego tú! ¿Quién más sigue?

-no creo que lo vuelva a hacer, mucho menos a Lucy – Erza al notar la seriedad de Natsu se calmó, volviendo a tomar asiento empezó a masajearse las sienes.

-¿desde cuándo Gray se volvió un maldito Gigoló?

-no lo sé, pero desde pequeño se le veía – Erza miro a Natsu con una mirada sombría la cual le puso los pelos de punta al peli rosa.

-no es momento para bromas.

-b-bueno – dijo nervioso el peli rosa – me tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos en el descanso – Natsu dejo la oficina de Erza y se encamino a la suya, en el camino todos los empleados no dejaron de seguirlo con la mirada, al llegar a su oficina encontró sobre el escritorio un montón de cartas que en resumen decían "lo sentimos jefe", Natsu hizo bola cada carta y las arrojo a la basura, que sus amigos le tuvieran lastima era una cosa pero sus empleados, eso ya era humillante, tan abatido y deprimido se veía, eso jamás, él era fuerte, lo superaría.

Transcurrieron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo, Natsu se dirigió a la cafetería donde, como en todos los días, todos los empleados de las distintas ramas de la empresa convivían alegremente, pero todo este seso cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, cosa que molesto al peli rosa, esto molesto mucho a Natsu.

-¡¿acaso vieron a un fantasma?! – grito molesto, todos agacharon sus cabezas, Natsu resoplo, tomo un plato de curry y se sentó en una mesa alejada, poco después llego Erza, acompañada de Cana, Mirajane, Elfman y Gajeel, que al ver a Natsu en una mesa alejada decidieron sentarse junto a él, pensando que estaba deprimido, al llegar Cana fue la primera en hablar.

-¿todavía sigues deprimido? – Natsu avienta su cuchara contra su plato, "otra" dijo en sus pensamientos.

-no, no lo estoy, y déjenme decirles que estoy harto que medio mundo me mire con cara de lastima, siento que al próximo que me mire así le daré una paliza - en ese momento entra otro empleado y lo mira con lastima, Natsu se levanta de golpe y embiste la tipo contra una mesa, causando asi que los que estaban en ella se metieran y mesa por mesa toda la cafetería se volvió zona de guerra, cosa que era demasiado normal, pero no se hacía eso desde hace dos semanas, Elfman y Gajeel se lanzaron a la batalla, Cana reía y mira sonreía mientras que Erza, cubierta por un aura oscura dejaba inconsciente a todos los que tenía en frente, de un momento a otro Natsu, Erza, Gajeel y Elfman se encontraban en la oficina.

-¿una pelea? – Los cuatro asintieron – no me reportaban una desde hace semanas, ¿Quién la inicio? – Erza, Gajeel y Elfman dieron un paso atrás al mismo tiempo dejando a Natsu al frente - ¿puedo saber el motivo?

-me miro con lastima – esto sorprendió a Gildarts.

-¿solo por eso? La verdad que ni te sorprendas, hace un par de semanas te veías demasiado decaído.

-eso es lo que me molesta – los presentes se sorprendieron – no me daba cuenta en ese momento, lo comprendí hace unos días, el cómo me veía para los demás, eso es lo que me molesta, que me vean débil, con pena o lastima, me veía patético y lamentable, pero ya decidí no hacerlo más, no quiero que me tengan lastima – aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendido a su jefe, a algo muy fuerte debió haberle pasado en esas dos semanas, algo que hizo entrar en razón a Natsu y lograr sacarlo del mundo de miseria en que se encontraba, pero lo más sorprendente es la rapidez de la mejora, con Lissana tardo mucho tiempo en recuperarse, decidiendo ya no dar más vueltas al asunto saco un sobre el asunto saco una carta que decía con letras grandes y en rojo "DEMANDA" los cuatro suspiraron, era ya rutinario que demandaran a Fairy Tail, siendo una empresa tan poderosa, siempre había personas que quieren aprovecharse y demandarlos por cualquier cosa.

-¿y de que es esta vez? – pregunto Erza

-por la falla en los frenos de un Farymovil **(la combinación de Fairy y automóvil xD)**, esto hizo que a Natsu se le hincharan las venas de la frente.

- y una mierda – dijo encabronado el peli rosa – mis autos no tienen fallas, son mejores que las mierdas de lata andantes de la competencia.

-eso lo sé – dijo Gildarts – obviamente hay gato encerrado, siempre armas tus autos a mano de obra, tienes a los mejores de tu rama trabajando para ti y sé que esta es la primera queja sobre tus autos, eso es lo que me intriga.

-voy a matar al idiota – decía Natsu tronando sus nudillos – de todos modos Fried vera lo de la demanda.

-no, no puede – dijo Gildarts

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto Erza

-por el incidente que hubo en ya saben dónde – un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de todos él y todo el bufete todavía no arreglan de todo.

-y ¿no hay uno que pueda ayudarnos? – pregunto la albina

-no, todos están centrados en aquello, supongo que tendremos que buscar a uno que nos ayude en este caso – a Natsu se le prendió un foco en la cabeza.

- ¿y si contratamos a otro? – dijo el peli rosa

-Natsu, sabes que no podemos contratar gente a la ligera, la última vez que lo hicimos resulto ser un espía – decía mirando Gildarts a Gajeel.

-¡oye! ¡Eso fue hace tiempo! ¡Ya olvídalo! – dijo molesto el azabache, con el ceño fruncido y mostrando su afilada dentadura.

-lo sé, lo sé, solo estoy dando un ejemplo.

-yo conozco a uno muy bueno, pero sobre todo, confiable – Gajeel entendió de quien hablaba – su nombre es Juvia, ella me ayudo con mi… caso

-¿es buena? – pregunto Gildarts

-fue ella quien saco a Gajeel de la cárcel

-entonces debe de ser muy buena –dijo Gildarts bromeando haciendo cabrear a Gajeel otra vez – llámala

-muy bien – Natsu saca su teléfono y marca el número de Juvia.

-¿sabes su número? – pregunto Gajeel arqueando una ceja.

-si… ¿Juvia?

_-¿Natsu-san?_

-hola Juvia, como estas – todos tenían un signo de interrogación flotando en la cabeza, no entendían lo que estaban viendo, la mirada de Natsu había cambiado por completo al escuchar la vos de ella – veras, tengo un problema, podrías venir a Fairy Tail lo más pronto posible.

_-seguro, Juvia estará ahí en una hora _– Juvia colgó, Natsu levanto el dedo pulgar, en señal de que ella vendría.

-espero que sea buena – decía Gildarts entrelazando sus dedos – por cierto, conseguí el auto del demandante, está en muy mal estado por el choque

-¿el tipo? – pregunto Erza

-no, el auto – respondió Gildarts – el sujeto salió bien librado, solo una contusiones, Natsu, como jefe de tu rama e ingeniero mecánico de Fairy Tail te encargaras de revisar cual fue el problema con el auto – Natsu afirma con la cabeza – Gajeel, como tú eres el único, aparte de Natsu, que conoce a esa abogada te encargo que la esperes en la entrada y la lleves a Fairy Motors.

-entendido – respondió el moreno.

-los demás, vuelvan al trabajo – todos se estaban yendo, el último en salir fue Natsu pero Gildarts lo detiene, Natsu se gira hacia Gildarts y este nota cierto brillo en la mirada de él, un brillo de querer vivir, de avanzar, el brillo de Natsu, sin saber que decirle le hace una seña de que se puede marchar.

Una hora después juvia llega a Fairy Tail, contempla la enorme empresa desde el estacionamiento, camina hacia la entrada y se encuentra con el moreno, este le dice que la siga, la conduce hasta Fairy Motors donde Natsu y otros dos mecánicos revisan el auto de punta a punta, Natsu al notar la llegada de la peli azul camina hasta ella con una sonrisa, se saludan de mano y Gajeel se retira.

-es bueno verte de nuevo – decía Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Natsu-san, usted y Juvia se vieron hace dos días para tomar otro café

-cierto… bueno, con respecto para lo que te llame.

-ya estoy enterada, Gajeel me dio el informe de tu jefe por el camino – Juvia muestra una carpeta con los documentos referentes a la demanda – se ve que ya están acostumbrados a las demandas.

-pero esta es la primera vez que nos demandan por el mal funcionamiento de un auto.

-podría darle a Juvia algún detalle con respecto al auto, eso ayudaría en el juicio

-bien, como sabrás Fairy Motors es conocida por fabricar todos sus vehículos a mano, no utilizamos máquinas de ensamblaje como otras industrias, con este método nos aseguramos que cada parte, cada tornillo este en perfectas condiciones.

-¿encontraron algo fuera de lo usual en el vehículo?

-no solo algo, si no todo, varias partes del auto fueron cambiadas por repuestos de otras marcas.

-¿eso en que afecta al vehículo?

-en mucho, las demás compañías hacen las partes de sus autos "desechables", me refiero a que después de un tiempo la parte deja de funcionar, obligando al consumidor a comprar otro, esto lo practica todo el mundo para seguir ganando dinero. Pero nosotros no hacemos lo mismo, hacemos los autos de la más alta calidad, para que sean el triple de duraderos que la competencia, además en la compra del vehículo incluye un seguro, claro, si el cliente desea pagarlo, pero tenemos excelentes planes de pagos, volviendo a lo anterior, nosotros mismos reponemos las piezas en caso de accidentes, si no lo reemplazas con nuestras piezas puede ocurrirle un desperfecto al vehículo, en este caso cambiaron los frenos… y ya sabes lo que paso.

-increíble, Juvia no entiende como alguien no vendría a este lugar, es perfecto- decía asombrada y maravillada con la excelencia del trabajo de Fairy Motors.

Yo no lo llamaría perfecto, todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.

-Juvia vera lo que puede hacer, el juicio es dentro de tres días, juvia estar lista para entonces – Juvia se retiró del lugar siendo seguida por la mira penetrante de Natsu, los trabajadores igual, en cuento se fue no dejaron de piropear a la hermosa abogada de cabello y ojos azules, Natsu se paró en frente de ellos y grito:

-¡pónganse a trabajar! – de inmediato todo el mundo volvió a sus labores.

Llegando la fecha acordada, Natsu, como jefe de la sección Fairy Motors y Gildarts presidente ejecutivo de la empresa Fairy Tail y Juvia se reunieron ante el juez, que para fortuna de ellos era un viejo conocido del viejo, Gildarts estaba nervioso, no sabía que tan buena era realmente Juvia, solo la acepto porque Natsu la recomendó, el juicio dio inicio y Gildarts rezo a cuantos dioses existieran.

**Treinta minutos después.**

Los demandantes estaban sudando sangre, el jurado estaba con la boca abierta a mas no poder, el juez tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Gildarts está igual que el jurado y Natsu solo reía, juvia había ganado el caso en treinta minutos, Juvia había descubierto que las que fueron reemplazadas del auto habían ido a dar a un taller, las piezas de Fairy Tail son demasiado fáciles de rastrear, el demandante había estado conduciendo ebrio y choco el auto, lo llevo a reparar a un taller "X" donde le quitaron algunas partes obsoletas y le habían puesto otras, el demandante no acudió a Fairy Tail para ahorrarse el gasto, se le hizo más fácil ir a otro taller, para su desgracia a la semana siguiente los frenos ya no servían, lo que causo el accidente. Si el demandante no hubiera sido tan tacaño se hubiera ahorrado la contrademanda que Juvia ahora le estaba haciendo.

Al final del juicio todo el mundo salió murmurando lo maravillosa que era la abogada que contrato Fairy Tail, los demandantes caminaban pálidos, Gildarts salió dando brincos y Natsu con una sonrisa acompañado de Juvia

-se ve muy feliz - dijo la peli azul

-hace los mismo cuando sale librado de una demanda – respondió Natsu, Gildarts, sin dejar de dar saltos de alegría se dirige a Juvia y la toma de las mano.

-¡muchísimas gracias! – Grito de alegría – nunca había visto a una abogada como tú, tan inteligente y sobre todo hermosa, una gota gorda de sudor se resbalo por la sien de Juvia - ¿Cuánto quieres? ¡Pide lo que quieras!

-J-Juvia está bien, solo cobra lo normal.

-no seas modesta – insistió Gildarts – es más, ¿Cómo te sonaría trabajar para Fairy Tail? – Juvia abre los ojos de par en par, se suelta de las manos de Gildarts y sale corriendo, Natsu sale tras ella, dejando solo a Gildarts muy confundido, casi al instante de que desaparece Natsu llega Gajeel buscando a Juvia, Gildarts le explica lo que ocurrió hace un momento, Gajeel se lleva la mano derecha a la cara.

-Gildarts – dijo Gajeel – tu no lo sabes, así que te lo explicare. Gajeel le conto que el ya le había ofrecido trabajar en Fairy Tail, pero ella no quiso por una importante razón, el estaba ahí, Gajeel le conto lo que el sabia de como estuvieron las cosas entre ella y Gray, Gildarts cierra sus ojos y lleva su dedo índice y pulgar a los ojos.

-por dios, ¿a quién más se lo abran hecho? – decía Gildarts.

Mientras tanto Natsu por fin pudo alcanzar a Juvia, ella estaba llorando a cantaros, Natsu espero a que se calmara, era ya una rutina, ya cuando se calmó Juvia se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Juvia lo siente

-no lo sientas, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Fue por la propuesta de Gildarts? – Juvia no dijo nada pero Natsu entendió – es por el ¿cierto? – Juvia asiente – eso no debería detenerte, eres una gran abogada, podrías ser mucha ayuda para nosotros, además no estás sola allí, tienes a Gajeel y… a mí – Juvia levanta la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Natsu – yo también estoy en tu misma situación, cada día los veo a ambos, pero eso no debe impedirme seguir avanzando, no puedo quedarme estancado en el mismo lugar toda la vida, en Fairy Tail a muy buenas personas que también podrían ayudarte a seguir.

-¿Por qué Natsu-san es tan amable con Juvia? – decía entre sollozos la peli azul

-porque no puedo abandonar a una amiga, además, me gustaría ser tu compañero laboral también y de esa forma… nada, olvida lo que dije.

-Juvia acepta

-¿Qué?

-Juvia acepta trabajar en Fairy Tail

-no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras – ella niega con la cabeza.

-Juvia quiere seguir, Natsu-san ha sido tan amable con Juvia… que Juvia le ha gustado la compañía de Natsu-san, Juvia quiere volverse compañera de trabajo de Natsu-san y ayudarlo en todo lo posible, Juvia quiere unirse a Fairy Tail – Juvia no podía negárselo, era cierto, a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerlo, le ha llegado a tener cariño, además Fairy Tail era la empresas más grande de Fiore, eso la ayudaría a impulsar su carrera y al mismo tiempo estaría cerca del Gajeel y de Natsu. Natsu le da su clásica gran sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura y sus afilados colmillos, era extraño, desde lo de Lucy, él no le ha sonreído a nadie de esa manera, solo a ella, por su parte a Juvia le encantaba ver esa sonrisa radiante, mostraba confianza, felicidad, definitivamente él es una de las razones principales de su cambio de decisión. Ambos se devolvieron a donde se encontraban Gajeel y Gildarts, los cuales al enterarse del cambio de opinión de Juvia con respecto a unirse a Fairy Tail miraron a Natsu con asombro, sobre todo Gajeel, Juvia no acepto cuando el, su mejor amigo, se lo propuso y con Natsu ni siquiera tuvo que insistirle, Gildarts le varias palmadas a Natsu por lograr convencerla, Natsu se enoja y pone una cara de berrinche que le saco una risilla a Juvia Natsu la voltea a ver sorprendido al igual que Gajeel.

- Juvia – dice el moreno - ¿reíste? – Juvia agacha la cabeza apenada.

-tu risa es linda – dijo Natsu, Juvia se ruboriza por el cumplido, Gajeel y Gildarts miraron a ambos y por sus cabezas paso la misma idea, pero fue desechada al instante.

-bueno, ¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail! – exclamo Gildarts

**HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE FAIRY TAIL, LAMENTO LA DEMORA Y POR LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO, ES QUE ALTERNO UNA SEMANA PARA ESTA Y OTRA PARA LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ABRA MUCHO DRAMA Y UNA CANCION Y LO HARE UN POQUITO MAS LARGO, NO DIRE CUAL XD, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, OJALA ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE A LOS 50 REVIEWS, SI LOS LLEGARA SOBREPASAR BAILARE GANMA STYLE Y LO SUBIRE A YUOTUBE XD, UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

Mizore Morisato: **me alegro que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, con respecto al Erna… me gusta, siempre me ha gustado la combinación de parejas raras o crak, excepto el StinLu**

Lenk Enryu : **felicidades por hacerte una cuenta, leeré tu fic en cuanto lo hagas, me avisas xD**

mikoblue: **tus reviews son unos de los que mas me gustan, desde pequeño siempre me a gustado el drama de telenovela, como soy mexicano y es casi lo único que veia de pequeño (gracias a mi madre) me volvi un fan del drama y el romanticismo, siempre pienso ¿Qué diría Juvia? ¿Cómo lo haría? Juvia es uno de los personajes mas difíciles de escribir, por sus diálogos y actitud, esto te puede molestar porque batallas más que con otros y me esfuerzo en hacerlo igual que en la serie.**

fanatico z: **mi hermano me supera en tamaño y en fuerza, el es el que me oprime, es broma xD, solo la parte en que me oprime y ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano menor?**

Jotha: **no me esperaba eso, todo el mundo dice que los dos son una ·%%&$%·$ y me sorprende que alguien vea a gray asi, sobre la renconcilacion no puedo dar adelantos, me gusta dejar en suspenso a los lectores, soy malo muajajaja**

Xxs: **me esperaba este tipo de reviews, todos buenos y deseando que los traidores se pudran, los originales personajes deben de estar encabronados conmigo xD**

Kurashi92: **este tipo de reviews son los que me encantan mas, de gente que jamas se les habría ocurrido esta pareja o que jamas lo leerían, yo estyo abierto a leer cualquier tipo de pareja, excepto el StingLu, se me hace interesantes este tipo de uniones ya que todo el mundo escoje los clásico Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, no es que no me gusten, me encantan, pero me gusta ver cosas nuevas**

Sara: ** en el universo existe algo que te hace pagar con la misma intensidad todo lo que haces, se llama Karma y todos nos a tocado un puntapié de esta zorra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: la canción**

**HOLA LECTORES DE FANFIC, LAMENTO LA DEMORA, SIEMPRE ME TARDO DEMASIADO, SOY TERRIBLE. DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN**

Juvia caminaba nerviosa hacia aquel colosal edificio, era su primer día de trabajo en Fairy Tail, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, ¿Cómo serían sus compañeros de trabajo?, según esto, Fairy Tail tiene diferentes ámbitos laborales, el suyo era el derecho, así que ni Gajeel ni Natsu estarían todo el tiempo junto a ella, respiro profundamente y soltó todo lentamente, camino hasta la entrada, el guardia le pidió que se identificará, Juvia busco el emblema que Gildarts le había dado, ese emblema era el símbolo y el comprobante de que trabajaba en Fairy Tail, lo busco en su maletín y no lo hayo, lo busco desesperada, el guardia ya se molestando.

-Juvia juraría que lo traía en su maletín, por favor deje pasar a Juvia – suplicaba la peli azul

-de eso nada – replico el guardia.

-por favor, hoy es el primer día de Juvia, pregunte a Gildarts-san por Juvia Loxar

-más respeto para el jefe – decía enfadado el guardia – no me importas quien seas no vas a… - el guardia no pudo terminar la oración cuando alguien le asesto un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, el guardia cayo, Juvia miro al responsable, al verlo sintió alivio, era Natsu, el cual se veía enojado, levanta al guardia del suelo y lo levanta por la camisa.

-si vuelves a hablarle así te aseguro que tu despido será lo mejor que te pueda pasar – el guardia asentía rápidamente asustado, Natsu lo suelta y se lleva a Juvia por un brazo, suben al ascensor y Natsu pulsa el botón del décimo quinto piso.

-muchas gracias Natsu-san

-no hay de que, no quiero que en tu primer día te lleves una mala imagen de Fairy Tail, por cierto, dejaste esto por accidente – Natsu saca del bolsillo de su saco la tarjeta de Juvia, está la toma y la guarda.

-Juvia lamenta ser una molestia – decía apenada la peli azul.

-no importa, eso fue solo una excusa para esperarte en la entrada, además, debo mostrarte las instalaciones.

-Juvia pensó que Gajeel-kun lo haría

-lo iba a hacer, pero de repente se sintió indispuesto – mientras tanto en el armario de conserje, Gajeel se encontraba atado y con la boca cubierta por cinta adhesiva – bueno, el bufet se encuentra en el octavo piso. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿te cortaste el cabello? – Juvia se acarició su, ahora cabello, era cierto, se lo había cortado dejándolo notablemente corto **(como cuando se unió a Fairy Tail en el anime, en lo personal me gusto ese corte)**

-Juvia piensa que tal vez se precipito un poco – decía un poco avergonzada la peli azul

-te queda bien – Juvia se sorprendió y se ruborizo un poco

-¿entonces porque nos dirigimos al décimo quinto? – pregunto curiosa la peli azul para cambiar el tema

-así te poder mostrar la empresa más rápido – eso dejo más interrogantes que respuestas, pero antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar el asen se detiene, la puerta se abre, al frente se podían ver unas escaleras que daban a una puerta, Natsu salió del ascensor seguido de Juvia, suben las escaleras y Natsu abre la puerta, el resplandor del exterior segó por un momento a Juvia, al abrir los ojos vio su mirada reflejo asombro, nunca había visto nada igual, justo detrás del edificio se encontraban más, aun a esa distancia se podía ver varias canchas de diferentes deportes, una pista de pruebas, una pista de aterrizaje.

-este edificio son el área de oficinas y el bufete de abogados, el mío se encuentra allá – Natsu señalo uno que decía "Fairy Motors" y a su lado la pista de pruebas – el edificio del centro es el comedor, allí todos los empleados nos reunimos, yo siempre almuerzo en el segundo piso, haya te espero a la hora del almuerzo, me tengo que ir a trabajar y te deseo suerte – Natsu se estaba retirando cuando se detiene y sin girarse le dijo – por cierto, tu jefe se llama Fried Falafel, es un hombre amable, él te pondrá a trabajar como asno y por ser la nueva te tratara un poco fuerte, pero descuida, es una buena persona, te ganaras rápido su confianza, puedes recoger tu cheque a la salida – eso ultimo sorprendió mucho a Juvia – Gildarts insistió en pagarte el primer día tu salario, ya después será cada mes, nos vemos – Juvia se quedó perpleja, observando como el peli rosa se marchaba, se quedó mirando un poco más el hermoso terreno de Fairy Tail, después de diez minutos sube al ascensor y oprime el botón del octavo piso.

Al llegar casi le da un infarto cuando de la anda le salta enfrente un sujeto alto, su cabello era de color verde oscuro, con ojos color verde, los cuales brillaban intensamente mientras reía con fuerza con la lengua por fuera, Juvia pega un fuerte grito, sacando gas pimienta de su maletín lo rocía todo en la cara de aquel tipo tan atemorizante, el cual cae al suelo y empieza a revolcarse del dolor cubriéndose toda la cara.

-¡estas enferma! – gritaba de dolor aquel hombre, de una puerta sale otro más pequeño, con el cabello largo y verde, vestido de traje, observa la escena y suspira.

-Bickslow, te he dicho que no asustes a la gente.

-¡solo quería hacerle una broma a la nueva! – decía aun en el suelo aun adolorido.

-lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero – decía Fried acercándose a Juvia extendiéndole la mano.

-Juvia lamenta haberlo rociado.

-estará bien, cambiando de tema, Gildarts me conto tu desempeño en el juicio, dice que eres buena, todos en el bufet lo somos, no pudimos asistirlos por un problema que tuvimos.

-¿Qué problema? – pregunto curiosa la peli azul.

-nada de lo que debas preocuparte por el momento, ahora mismo no se te asignara participar en el caso, acompáñame – Fried guio a Juvia a una oficina, la puerta tenía el nombre de ella – adentro hay varios documentos que quiero que revises.

-¡una oficina! – Decía asombrada - ¡¿para Juvia?!

-todos tenemos una, aunque algunas no están ocupadas aun, somos muy selectivos al escoger más miembros, espero que no me decepciones.

-Juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo – Fried se retiró y Juvia entro a su nueva oficina, en su escritorio había una gran pila de papeles, Juvia comenzó a revisarlos hasta la hora del almuerzo, ella caminaba por un pasillo solitario, no había ningún alma lo cual puso nerviosa a la peli azul, recordaba que Natsu le dijo que el almorzaba en el segundo piso de la cafetería, iba divagando por sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una mano fuerte la jala hacia otro pasillo, otra mano le cubre la boca para que no gritara.

-cálmate – Juvia reconoció de inmediato, su cuerpo se puso tenso como piedra – te soltare, pero no vayas a gritar – aquel hombre libero a Juvia, está temblando se dio vuelta para encarar al hombre que la apreso, era Gray, se encontraba callado y con la mirada baja, como no querer mirarla a la cara.

-G-Gray-sama – pronuncio nerviosa la peli azul.

-me sorprende que estés aquí, la verdad, eras la última persona que esperaba toparme de nuevo, iré al grano, ¿Por qué te uniste a Fairy Tail? - Juvia se encontraba muda, su boca no articulaba palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta – debe ser difícil para ti ¿no?, cuando estábamos saliendo te ofrecí unirte, también Gajeel y no quiste, ¿Por qué ahora? – Juvia no decía nada – lamento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, no quería que terminara así, te hice daño, no solo a ti, también a él – en ese momento se escuchó que alguien venia, Gray ya no quería ocasionarle problemas así que se marchó sin decir nada, Juvia se quedó inmóvil observando como el hombre que amo o aun ama se iba, justo al doblar la esquina aparece Natsu por detrás de Juvia, saluda a la peli azul, al no obtener respuesta oca su hombro y la siente temblar, le da la vuelta chocando con sus ojos azules bañado en gotas salinas, sin perderé tiempo la abraza, no eran necesarias palabras, ya le había agarrado gusto hacerlo, por su parte ella correspondió el abrazo, se sentía totalmente devastada, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando Natsu se encontraba junto a ella su dolor aminoraba, la luz que el peli rosa emanaba le daba confianza, seguridad, jamás había entablado una relación de amistad tan fuerte, solamente con Gajeel, al que veía como a un hermano, ya más calmada Natsu y Juvia se encaminan hacia el comedor, allí los esperaban Gajeel, Erza, Cana, Happy y Lily, después de que Juvia se presentara todos empezaron una lluvia de preguntas, no le daban tiempo de contestar a la primera cuando le hacia otra, cuando de repente Gajeel se lanza contra Natsu y los dos comienzan a pelear, Juvia al principio se espanta, pero luego le explican que era normal, Erza, como siempre, los separo estrellándolos contra la pared, sí, eso era un día en Fairy Tail, después del almuerzo Juvia regreso al trabajo, quería ocupar su mente para poder olvidar el suceso en el pasillo.

La jornada ya había acabado, Juvia guardaba sus cosas, tomo la enorme pila de papeles y se las llevó a Fried, el cual estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de la nueva, le ofreció trabajar en el caso, al cual todos le llamaban "Eso", Juvia acepto sin vacilar, Fried le dijo que todos estarían en la sala de reuniones mañana para trabajar en él, Juvia se despidió y fue a cobrar su cheque, al recibirlo los ojos casi se le salen, era una monstruosidad de dinero, ella había averiguado el salario de varios bufets famosos y lo que le estaban pagando era casi el triple, hasta llego a pensar que de haber sabido hubiera aceptado unirse desde un inicio.

A la mañana siguiente Juvia entro a la sala de reuniones del bufet, allí se encontraban Fried, Bickslow, Everegreen, y otros tres, Juvia tomo asiento y le tendieron el expediente.

-será mejor que sepas de que trata, así sabrás lo que tienes que hacer – dijo Fried, Juvia abrió el expediente, mientras mas leía mas temblaba y sudaba, como era posible que se pudiera hacer esto – parecerá ridículo y casi imposible que algo así sucediera, pero en todos los años que llevo en Fairy Tail e aprendido que esta empresa puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa, llevamos bastante tiempo en el caso, es el primero que nos toma tanto en resolver, espero que con tu ayuda sea más rápido.

La semana transcurrió lenta, pasó tortuga, para Juvia, las horas extras, el incanzable trabajo llevaron al límite a la pobre peli azul, era viernes, Fairy Tail no trabajaba los fines de semana, política de la empresa, sorprendentemente para todos los del bufet, la ayuda de la nueva fue bastante útil, no adelantaron el trabajo, terminaron el trabajo, todos aplaudieron a la nueva, ella estaba como fantasma de lo cansada que estaba, Fried le extendió la mano y la felicito.

-felicidades, estas dentro – eso fue un alivio para Juvia

Juvia, ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, con razón les pagaban tanto, Fairy Tail deberás necesitaba buenos abogados.

Era Fin de semana, Juvia se encontraba leyendo un libro en su sala cuando su móvil comienza a timbrar, Juvia lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta.

-Juvia Loxar

-_Hey, Juvia, buenos días – _era la voz de Natsu

-¡Natsu-san! ¿Cómo consiguió el teléfono de Juvia?

-Gajeel me lo dio, te llamo para preguntarte si quieres venir conmigo a un bar esta noche.

-a Juvia no le gustan los bares

-no es como te lo imaginas, este es un bar Karaoke, también es restaurante, los demás y yo venimos aquí de vez en cuando, es un lugar muy divertido ¿quieres venir? –Juvia guardo un minuto de silencio, ella no salía mucho, pero no quería ser grosera y rechazar su petición, Juvia acepto y Natsu alzo el puño en señal de victoria – bien, pasare por tu casa a las 8:00 PM.

-¡¿también sabe dónde vive Juvia?! ¿Gajeel-kun se lo dio? – unos puntos suspensivos aparecieron en el aire.

-tengo que colgar, te veo esta noche – Natsu colgó y juvia dejo el teléfono junto a ella, desparramándose en su cómodo sofá, ¿Qué era lo que hacía Natsu para convencerla de todo? ¿Sería su carisma y la buena voluntad de él?

A la hora acordada, Natsu, llego al departamento de Juvia, toco la puerta y de ella salió Juvia, la cual vestía unos pantalones vaqueros a la medida, una blusa azul y unos botines.

-¿lista? – pregunto con una sonrisa el peli rosa, Juvia asintió y bajaron del edificio, al llegar a la calle Juvia no pudo ver en donde había estacionado el auto Natsu.

-Natsu-san, ¿Dónde está tu auto? – Natsu apunto hacia el frente pero lo único que ella veía era una motocicleta de carreras, no tardó mucho en percatarse que Natsu señalaba la moto y de inmediato empezó a negar con las manos, agitándolas frenéticamente mientras que decía repetitivamente: no.

-descuida – decía confiado Natsu – es divertido manejar una moto, además que soy un excelente conductor – decía Natsu tratando de convencerla y así lo hizo, Natsu se subió y Juvia junto con él, a ella le dio pena abrazarlo por la espalda, pero esta rápidamente se fue cuando Natsu arranco, lo abrazaba con fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, poco a poco empezó a sentir un extraño sentimiento, lentamente abrió los ojos, todo se veía más rápido, podía sentir como su sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas, le estaba tomando confianza, ahora estaba disfrutando del rápido paseo.

Al llegar Natsu le dijo: "jamás he conducido una moto", Juvia se quedó como piedra, se subió con alguien que no tenía idea de cómo manejar una motocicleta, el alma casi se le sale, estaba pálida, más si se podía, Natsu la tomo de la mano y entraron juntos, Natsu lo calizo a los demás en una mesa privada, estaban Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Elfman, Mira, Laxus, Cana y Ever, Natsu y Juvia caminaron hacia ellos, los anteriores nombrados al ver a los recién llegados los saludaron levantando la mano, después de un saludo y una presentación rápida, un camarero trajo bebidas, Juvia no tomaba así que no tomo la suya, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que era un refresco de toronja, miro a Natsu y este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿acaso también sabía que no bebía?

-se nota que tu no bebes – dijo Natsu como si leyera sus pensamientos – espero que te diviertas – en toda la noche no dejaron de reír, conversar, bromear, hasta empezaron a cantar, el primer turno fue de Erza, si no fuera que ellos eran clientes frecuentes los hubieran echado, de allí canto la diosa de la música, Mirajane, que deleito a todo el lugar con su hermosa voz, claro que la euforia fue aplacada con la mirada asesina de Laxus, de allí siguió Gajeel, el cual se ganó una silla en la cabeza por parte de Laxus, Natsu miro a Juvia seria, pensaba que no se estaba divirtiendo, por parte de Juvia no era eso lo que le sucedía, ella nunca había hecho algo parecido en su vida, no sabía que, Natsu tuvo una idea, le pidió al encargado de poner las canciones que pusiera una para cantar en dúo, cual fuera, no le importaba, tomo a Juvia de la mano y la llevo hasta el escenario.

-Natsu-san - ¿Qué está haciendo? - decía Juvia nerviosa – Juvia no sabe cantar.

-descuida – decía calmado el peli rosa – yo tampoco – la letra y la música empezaron a aparecer, ya no había vuelta de hoja.

**(La canción la cantan alex acha y zuria vega, la canción se llama "amor sincero", pónganla en Youtube)**

Llegas, se acabó una larga espera  
este invierno es primavera porque llegas ...  
y me abrigo en ti.  
llegas, cuando no creía en nada  
como luz de madrugada es cuando llegas ...  
y me refugio en ti.

Y así, vas cubriendo el frío con amor  
vas, haciéndome sentir mejor  
porque llegas  
encendiendo el corazón.

Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo  
haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo  
haces que me entregue con cada latido y que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo.

Haces que mi corazón ya no esté ciego porque puedo ver en ti que esto es amor sincero,  
haces que te quiera más,  
un poco más  
llegas y te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero.

Llegas, a curarme del pasado.  
se me olvida que he llorado porque llenas  
el vacío en mi.

Y así, vas cubriendo el frío con amor  
vas haciéndome sentir mejor  
porque llegas ...  
encendiendo el corazón.

Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo  
haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo  
haces que me entregue con cada latido y que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo.

Haces que mi corazón ya no esté ciego porque puedo ver en ti que esto es amor sincero  
haces que te quiera más, un poco más  
llegas y te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero.

Cubriste el frío con amor  
haciéndome sentir mejor  
porque llegas  
encendiendo el corazón.

Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo  
haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo  
haces que me entregue con cada latido y que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo

Haces que mi corazón ya no esté ciego porque puedo ver en ti que esto es amor sincero  
haces que te quiera más, un poco más  
llegas y te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero

Al terminar la canción todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir con fuerza, habían sido increíbles, Juvia tenía una preciosa voz, cosa que impresiono a todos en la mesa.

-¿Qué no sabías cantar? – pregunto Natsu

-no, ¿cómo estuvo Juvia?

-fantástica – la respuesta de Natsu provoco algo que él no esperaba ver, mucho menos la sensación de verlo, era Juvia con una hermosa sonrisa **(busquen en google imagenes: Juvia sonriendo, deve de ser como la quinta a la derecha, aparecera en la primera fila, quise dejarles el Link pero fanfiction no me dejo****)**, en todo el tiempo en que la conocía jamás la había visto sonreír, al verla l tiempo se congelo, su mente grabo cada detalle de esa hermosa sonrisa, sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, la cual, no supo describir, por su parte los de la mesa estaban con la boca abierta al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la Loxar, algunos hasta le tomaron una foto, Gajeel, que era su amigo desde hace tiempo jamás la había visto sonreír así.

Ya era tarde, todos se estaban yendo a sus respectivos hogares, se despidieron, Natsu y Juvia, con un poco de desconfianza, subieron a la motocicleta de Natsu, al llegar, Natsu la acompaño hasta la puerta, Juvia se detiene justo en frente de la puerta, se da media vuelta y le dice:

-Juvia jamás se había divertido tanto en toda su vía, gracias, Natsu-kun – al decir esto último le regala otra hermosa sonrisa, Natsu permanece estático contemplándola, Juvia entra a su departamento y Natsu se retira con la imagen de ella en su mente, no podría dormir esa noche.

**QUE PEDO CACHORROS (ME VA A DEMANDAR WEREVERTUMORRO XD) ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA SEXTA ENTREGA, ME QUEDO, EN MI OPINION PERSONAL, ¡FANTASTICA!, LA CANCION QUEDO COMO ANILLO AL DEDO, ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE ESTE CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, YA CASI LLEGO A LOS 60 REVIEWES, SI ESTO REVASARA LOS 70 BAILARIA EN MI ESCUELA gama style Y LO SUBIRIA EN YOUTUBE, SE QUE DIJE QUE YA LO HARIA PERO NO EN MI ESCUELA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN PODIDO VER LA IMAGEN DEL LINK QUE PUSE, UN AGRADECIMIENTO GRNADE A:**

Kurashi92: **gracias por leer mi historia, ya lei la tuya, te deje un review, no he podido ver los nuevos capítulos por falta de tiempo, apenas me di chanza para hacer este hoy, me salio demasiado corto**

fanatico z: **no lo he puesto y tal vez nunca lo haga, Jellal trabaja en el gobierno, le hace algunos favores a Fairy Tail, eso es todo, ya que la historia no gira en torno a el asi que no le veo el caso en poner en que trabaja**

Lenk Enryu: **este capi fue mas romántico, gracias por leer y comentar**

mikoblue: **yo considero este capitulo como una obra maestra, que modesto soy xD, estaba pensando en una canción apropiada y ¡zaz! Una prima la tenia en su celular, la canción me recuerda a como se conocienron Natsu y Juvia, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi, espero otro review tuyo**

Bloddy cherry: **a ellos dos solo los puedo llegar a ver como muy buenos amigos, solo eso, gracias por comentar y ver el capi**

brudark: **me sorprendio ver un review tuyo en fairy tail, pensé que solo veías hora de aventura, a mi tampoco me gusta el yaoi, los anime que mas me gustan (d gray-man y Magi) en fanfiction son de puro yaoi, quise cortarme las venas cuando vi que no había ni una pareja de hombre y mujer, espero que tmabien sigas viendo esta historia como la de "DOS MUNDOS", me encanto tu final, espero con ansían la precuela y secuela**

xSChan: **en toda historia de drama y romence los traidores sufren mucho y al final terminan viviendo felices y siendo muy amigos de los protagonistas… o terminan cayendo a un presipicio en un auto para no ser atrapados xD**

cr0: **la primera semana de Juvia en fairy tail, espero que hayas disfrutado del capi**

x10go a GRA: **pues como diría Elfman, ¡dejar comentarios es de hombres! xD, gracias por ller esta inusual pareja y dejar un comentario**

Shirou Kiyama: **la espera a terminado aquí tienes el capitulo 6, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, deja reviews xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: la piscina**

**HOLA LECTORES DE FAIRY TAL, TARDARE MAS EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS, LA ESCUELA SE HA VUELTO UNA PERRA CONMIGO, AQUÍ LES TAIGO EL CAPITULO 7, LEAN Y COMENTEN**

No tenía ni la más remota idea de porque no se sacaba de la cabeza aquella imagen de la cabeza, desde el karaoke no había podido olvidar esa hermosa sonrisa, el sentimiento lo devoraba por dentro, no podía ni siquiera dormir. Desde ese entonces había pasado casi dos semanas.

Natsu se encontraba en su oficina haciendo el papeleo, justo en ese momento alguien toca la puerta, Natsu le dice que pase, Erza entra a la oficina con varias carpetas, a notar que algo le sucedía ha su casi hermano menor le pregunta:

-Natsu, ¿estás bien?

-sí, estoy bien – la respuesta no convenció a la pelirroja, deja las carpetas a un lado y se sienta en la silla que Natsu tiene enfrente de su escritorio cruzando las piernas.

-no puedes engáñame, te conozco desde que puedes caminar, dime, ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto con un toque de preocupación.

-no lo sé – respondió él – desde que lleve a Juvia con nosotros al bar me siento extraño – Erza pone una cara de seriedad – lo que menos entiendo es… que no me puedo sacar su sonrisa de la mente – Erza pone una cara de impresión.

-Natsu… ¿no estarás…? – Natsu sabía lo que le iba a preguntar y rápidamente no la deja terminar.

-¡no! – Dice alarmado - ¡claro que no! ¡Ella es solo una amiga!

-no según lo que me han contado, todo el tiempo almuerzan juntos, la traes al trabajo y la llevas a su casa todo el tiempo, aunque ella tenga un auto.

-no, ya no tiene

-¿Qué le paso? – pregunto curiosa la pelirroja, Natsu no dijo nada, su silencio le dio a Erza la respuesta - ¿Qué le hiciste?

-pues, lo… destroce – la mirada de la pelirroja se vuelve seria – en mi defensa, el auto era una porquería, la transmisión, los frenos, hasta las llantas podrían explotar en cualquier momento, así que por su seguridad lo destruí.

-¿por su seguridad? – preguntaba Erza con voz picara.

-ella es un excelente elemento de Fairy Tail, será una desgracia que algo la pasara.

-aja, ¿Por qué no le das uno de los que fabricas?

-lo estoy haciendo, mas bien, se lo estoy haciendo – Erza pone una cara de asombro.

-tú, ¿le estás haciendo un auto?

-lo estoy haciendo personalmente, quiero personalizarlo para que vaya con su estilo, después de todo, un auto es como un traje.

-Natsu, un auto personalizado, supervisado y construido personalmente por ti, todo esto solo puede ser una cosa.

-¡ya te lo dije, ella es solo una amiga!

-una muy querida ¿no? – Erza noto la perturbación de Natsu, tal vez estaba metiéndose demasiado – lo siento – fue lo único que supo decir, Natsu debía de estar en un conflicto interno, sus sentimientos eran un caos, no podía ordenar ninguno de sus pensamiento, Erza se retiró dejando a Natsu sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntaba en voz alta, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella?, eso sí, no se sentía normal, desde que la conoció algo en el cambio, siempre cuando estaba con ella se sentía extraño, diferente, pero a la vez tenía confianza, felicidad, quien diría que con tan solo un mes de conocerla le haya hecho eso a él, de que se ganaría un lugar en la vida y el corazón de él. Pero era imposible, se había divorciado de Lucy apenas hace un mes. No la había olvidado, de eso no cabía duda, entonces, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Llego la hora del almuerzo, Natsu se encaminaba por el largo pasillo, justo a su lado, por otro pasillo, aparecen Gary y Lucy, los cuales al verlo quedaron en shock, Natsu se detiene al verlos también, no se encontraban ni a dos metros de distancia, los tres se miraban fijamente, Gray y Lucy con culpa y Natsu con seriedad. Ninguno decía nada, Natsu vuelve a su marcha, pasando justo al lado de ellos, el tiempo se congelo para los tres.

Natsu siguió su camino siendo seguido por las miradas culpables de Gray y Lucy, era terrible tenerlo enfrente y no poder decirle nada. Natsu llego a la cafetería, pidió curry extra picante y una limonada, busco con la mirada a la peli azul dando con ella en una mesa en la esquina, Natsu atraviesa el comedor y se sienta justo a su lado.

-no entiendo porque prefieres las mesas más alejadas – decía con tono bromista.

-Juvia lo siente Natsu-kun – decía bajando la cabeza, Natsu lleva su mano a la suave cabellera azul de ella y empieza a acariciarla mientras se reía, era extraño, cuando estaba con ella, no tenía dudas, se sentía confiado, listo, cuando no estaba cerca de ella se sentía extraño y cuando si, se sentía como nuevo.

En una mesa más al centro, Erza, Mirajane y Cana observaban aquella extrañados a los dos, no veían ese tipo de actitud en Natsu desde Lucy, cuando estaba con ella era más alegre, eso se notaba, por sus mentes pasaba la loca idea de que Natsu le gustaba la peli azul, pero el recuerdo de Lucy les hacía imposible de creer que el peli rosa pudiera volver a amar tan pronto, inclusive jamás.

-no se ven lindos juntos – dijo Mira esbozando una sonrisa.

-sí que lo son – reafirmo Cana - ¿tienen planes este fin de semana?

-iba a pasarlo con Jellal – contesto Erza

-yo con Laxus – dijo la albina

-pues pueden invitarlos – dijo la castaña dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-¿A dónde? – pregunto la albina.

-verán, conseguí para este sábado la piscina – decía con una sonrisa audaz la castaña.

-¡imposible! – dijeron sorprendidas ambas chicas al unísono.

-sí, aunque no lo crean, por ser la hija del jefe puedes tener varios beneficios, como… ¡tener todo un día la piscina solo para nosotros!

-¿nosotros? – pregunto Erza arqueando una ceja

-invite a Elfman, la tribu Raijin, Gajeel, Levy, Kinana, Happy y a Natsu.

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Juvia? – pregunto la albina.

-porque Natsu me dijo que él la invitaría – las tres volvieron a mirar hacia la mesa de ambos, los cuales reían, por algunos momentos dudaban de sus teorías, se contradecían todo el tiempo, no había respuesta, por lo menos ahora. Volviendo a la mesa de Natsu, él y Juvia conversaban animadamente, Natsu quería sacar el tema de la piscina, así que le pregunto:

-¿te gusta el agua?

-¿Qué?... si

-perfecto, este sábado te veo aquí

-¿Por qué?

-veras, Cana me invito a una pequeña fiesta privada en la piscina de la empresa.

-¿la `empresa tiene piscina?

-sí, todos los empleados pueden venir aquí los fines de semanas con sus familias, pero Cana consiguió de alguna forma conseguirla solo para nosotros, normalmente se tiene que esperar semanas.

-Juvia supone que es porque es la hija del jefe

-tienes razón, ¿aceptas?

-si

-perfecto, te encantara la piscina, es enorme, tiene un tobogán, jacuzzi, de todo – Natsu y ella siguieron conversando animadamente durante todo el almuerzo, al terminar cada quien se fue a su departamento, los días pasaron y con ello el sábado se acercaba más y más.

Era fin de semana, Natsu hecho en una mochila una playera roja y su traje de baño con llamas, Charle no quiso acompañarlos, él y Happy subieron al auto, Natsu condujo, demasiado rápido para el gusto de su medio hermano, el cual lloraba con cada curva que daba el peli rosa, cuando llegaron a las instalaciones les dieron sus nombres al guardia, el cual se puso nervioso al ver a Natsu. Al entrar se dirigieron hasta el final del territorio de la empresa, era un camino largo, al llegar vieron que sus amigos ya estaban allí, saludaron a todos, se fueron a cambiar, Natsu se sentó junto con los chicos, las chicas tomaban el sol en sus sexys trajes de baño, los chicos estaban orgullosos de "sus" mujeres, eran la envidia de toda la compañía.

Natsu no dejaba de asomar la cabeza por todas direcciones, esperaba a cierta chica en particular, casi por arte de magia la chica de sus pensamientos aparece luciendo un lindo vestido playero azul, Natsu fue quien saludo primero a Juvia tirando al agua a Gajeel en el camino.

-hola Juvia, buenos días – saludo sonriente el peli rosa

-buenos días Natsu-kun – todos se quedaron prestando atención a ambos, de lanada Cana le echa el brazo encima a Juvia.

-¡Juvia! – dice con una sonrisa la castaña – que bueno que viniste, pero, ¿Qué es eso? – decía señalando el vestido de Juvia.

-¿Qué tiene el vestido de Juvia? – pregunto Juvia

-nada, es solo que, no es tan apropiado para una piscina – Cana le hacer una seña a las chicas y entre todas se llevan a Juvia a quien sabe dónde, los hombres se quedaron viendo confusos aquel rapto, Natsu se sentó de nuevo en la mesa junto con los demás, todos tenían bebidas.

-¿desde cuándo te dice Juvia Natsu-kun? – pregunto Gajeel

-desde que la invite al karaoke

-eso es raro, soy el único al que le dice "kun", debió haberte tomado cariño… ella es buena, has algo inapropiado o que la haga sentir mal te rompo el cuello

-¡tú y cuantos más! – justo en ese momento llegan las chicas, pero no se veía a la Loxar por ningún lado, ellas se apartar dejando ver a la chica de piel blanca que estaba escondida detrás de ellas, los hombres escupieron sus bebidas de golpe, miraban con la boca abierta a la oji azul, la cual traía puesto un sexy bikini azul con lunares blancos, las chicas les lanzaron una mirada asesina a sus novios, los cuales ni se dieron cuanta por estar más atentos a la escultural figura de Juvia, la peli azul sí que se lo traía bien escondido, esconder semejante diosa detrás de un traje debería ser un delito. El más sorprendido de todos era Natsu, el cual estaba embelesado por la increíble figura de su amiga, Juvia estaba sonrojada por tanta mirada sobre ella, ella nunca se exhibía tanto.

-apoco no es una diosa – decía Cana poniéndose detrás de Juvia, apretando los pechos de esta, los chicos se fueron de espalda con un chorro de sangre saliéndoles por la nariz, Erza manda a volar a Cana de una patada por su perversión y Juvia se vuelve tan roja como el cabello de Erza.

Después del acto lésbico de Cana las cosas fueron más tranquilas, a Juvia todavía no se le iba la vergüenza de andar con ese bikini, Natsu al notarlo se acerca a ella, tomando asiento junto a ella en la orilla de la piscina.

-te vez bien – decía sonrojado el peli rosa, el cual se dio un golpe mental por lo que acababa de decir.

-g-gracias – decía más apenada la peli azul.

-¿sabes nadar? – pregunto Natsu para cambiar de tema

-s-si – contesto Juvia, Natsu se levanta y se tira un clavado a la piscina, empapando toda a Juvia, Natsu emerge a la superficie para tomar aire e invita a Juvia a una carrera, ella un poco nerviosa acepta, ambos se sitúan en el extremo de la piscina.

-¿apostamos? – pregunto el peli rosa.

-¿Qué? - `pregunto Juvia confundida.

-el que pierda tendrá que invitarle una cena al otro – decía Natsu animado, ella asiente levemente, Natsu da inicio a la carrera, tomando la delantera, iba a medio camino cuando se voltea para ver donde se encontraba la peli azul, se preocupó cuando no la hayo por ningún sitio, miro de nuevo hacia adelante y allí se encontraba ella, justo en la otra orilla, Natsu estaba asombrado, ni siquiera noto cuando lo arrebozo, nada hasta ella poniéndose justo enfrente de ella a no más de treinta centímetros.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunta asombrado Natsu.

-a Juvia le encanta nadar – respondió la peli azul. Justo en ese momento los demás estaban jugando con una pelota, Erza se la pasa Laxus el cual la golpeo salvajemente hacia Gajeel, el cual por instinto se aparta, la pelota sigue derecho hasta la piscina, golpeando a Natsu en la nuca, provocando que este se fuera de cara hacia los pechos de Juvia, Juvia pega un grito agudo y con un derechazo poderoso noquea al Natsu, el cual se hunde hasta el fondo, Juvia al notar que él no salía se alarma, se sumerge en el agua y después de unos minutos saca inconsciente a Natsu, todos se acercan corriendo para socorrer al peli rosa, lo sacan del agua y lo ponen boca arriba.

-¡que alguien le de respiración boca a boca¡ - grito Levy, todos se quedaron mirando unos a otros, esperando que alguien se ofreciera.

-yo lo hago – dijo la albina.

-ya quisieras – dijo molesto el rubio – que lo haga Levy.

-jodete – dijo Gajeel – que lo haga Cana, todos buscaron con la mirada a la castaña pero esta seguía inconsciente en el piso por el golpe de Erza, así estuvieron alrededor de cinco minutos decidiendo quien lo hacía sin percatarse que Juvia ya le estaba dando respiración boca a boca a Natsu, Natsu empezó a toser y a escupir agua, todos al percatarse de que Natsu reaccionaba se dieron cuenta que Juvia ya se lo había hecho.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Natsu.

-casi te ahogas – respondió preocupada Erza – Juvia te salvo – Natsu mira con los ojos bien abiertos a Juvia la cual estaba con la mirada baja.

-gracias – dice Natsu.

-no tiene por qué agradecérselo a Juvia – hubo un silencio incomodo, Mira al notarlo les sugirió a todos que fueran a almorzar a la palapa, la cual estaba a unos cincuenta metros de la piscina, todos tomaron asientos mientras Mirajane serbia unos sándwiches, el susto ya había pasado, ahora todo volvió a ser juegos y risas, Natsu estaba sentado junto a Juvia, no dejaba de mirarla indirectamente, por alguna extraña sensación el emparedado no le sabia, es más, sentía una extraña sensación en los labios.

-ahora te debo una cena y la vida – dijo Natsu, Juvia lo mira confundida – hicimos una apuesta en la piscina, ¿lo recuerdas? – Juvia asiente – ¿Qué comida te gusta más?

-la italiana – respondió Juvia.

-curioso, a mí también, pasare por tu casa a las 7:30, conozco un excelente restaurante.

-bien – el tiempo paso y se hacía tarde, todos se retiraron a sus casas, Natsu se despidió de Juvia y ambos se fueron a preparar para le cena.

Cuando Natsu llego a casa con su medio hermano rápidamente se fue a su recamara, Happy lo sigue curioso, Natsu saca un saco sport negro, una camisa gris y unos pantalones del mismo color que el saco.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto curioso Happy.

-voy a llevar a cenar a Juvia – respondió Natsu, Happy estaba entre confundido y sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el peli azul.

-hice una apuesta, si perdía la invitaría a cenar.

-¿estás seguro de que es solo por la apuesta? – Natsu lo mira confuso – me refiero a que si solo lo haces por la apuesta o por algo mas – Natsu entendió lo que quería decir.

-¡claro que no! – Le recrimino Natsu – solo es una amiga.

-¿seguro?

-si

-bueno, espero que te vaya bien en tu cita – Happy se fue dejando a su medio hermano pensativo, era la segunda vez que le preguntaban lo mismo y sorprendentemente no sabía ni siquiera lo que sentía o más bien, no sabía lo que sentía por la peli azul.

Faltaba media hora para la hora acordada, Natsu decidió tomar camino antes para llegar a tiempo, llegando justo a las 7:30, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido, él nunca era de los puntuales, toco la puerta tres veces y después de algunos segundos Juvia salió luciendo un elegante vestido azul que resaltaba su hermosa figura, Natsu se quedó mudo al verla.

-te ves bien Natsu-kun – dijo Juvia observando de pies a cabeza al peli rosa.

-igual tu – dijo Natsu devolviendo el alago, ambos se dirigieron al auto, Natsu le abre la puerta como todo un caballero, en el camino Juvia le pregunta a donde irían, Natsu no respondía a nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa, quince minutos más tardes llegaron a su destino, Juvia se quedó boquiabierta, estaban justo enfrente de _8 islas, _el restaurante más famoso de toda magnolia y uno de los más difíciles de reservar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste reservación? – pregunto Juvia asombrada.

-conozco al dueño

-¿conoces a Shitou Yajima? – pregunto sin quitar su asombro.

-es viejo amigo del anterior jefe de Fairy Tail, es una buena persona, trabajaba en el gobierno pero quiso cumplir su sueño de tener un restaurante, siempre cuando Fairy Tail le pide un favor él lo hace sin dudarlo – Natsu le ofrece su brazo a Juvia, esta lo toma y se van juntos al interior del restaurante.

El restaurante era increíble, parecía que estaban en la misma Italia, pinturas, esculturas, hasta las columnas eran temas italianos, Juvia quedo fascina al entrar, era la primera vez que entraba en un restaurante tan elegante, un mesero los esperaba, los guio a su mesa y tomo sus órdenes, Natsu pidió unas carbonaras al curry y Juvia risotto de gambas y espárragos, el mesero se fue por el pedido, pasaron unos diez minutos y llega con los platos un chef de avanzada edad, pequeño y con un bigote al puro estilo de Hitler.

-¡hey viejo! – Saludo Natsu al chef – el negocio va a lo grande

-es un placer verte de nuevo Natsu – devolvió el anciano el saludo - ¿Quién es la hermosa jovencita?

-es una compañera de trabajo – respondió Natsu – se acaba de unir recientemente a Fairy Tail, su nombre es Juvia Loxar.

-un gusto en conocerte – dijo el chef saludando a Juvia 

-mucho gusto – dijo Juvia devolviendo el saludo.

-mi nombre es Shitou Yajima, pero puedes llamarme Shito.

-¿usted es el dueño del restaurante? – decía sorprendida.

-si – respondió el anciano.

-he oído hablar mucho de usted, es una leyenda en los bufets.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, si me disculpan debo volver a la cocina – el anciano se retiró dejando solos a la pareja, ambos disfrutaban cada bocado de ese exquisito platillo.

La cena fue magnifica, ambos la habían disfrutado al máximo, Natsu le dio su abrigo a Juvia porque empezó a soplar un viento helado, cualquier persona diría que estaba viendo a una pareja de jóvenes enamorados.

Natsu llevo a su casa a Juvia y la acompaño hasta la puerta, se quedaron un rato más en la entrada charlando de lo bien que se lo habían pasado.

-hace tiempo que Juvia no salía a cenar – decía Juvia con una hermosa sonrisa.

-igual yo, disfrute mucho de tu compañía.

-Juvia igual – ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, perdidos en el abismo, involuntariamente ambos se empezaron a acercar al otro son despegar su mirada, cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron en un tierno beso que no duro más de cinco segundo pero para ellos fue casi eterno, ambos tenían cerrados los ojos cuando se separaron, ambos los abrieron lentamente. Después de unos segundos cayeron en cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer, ambos se pusieron rojos y tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡buenas noches! – dijeron los dos al unisón, Juvia entro a su departamento recargándose de espalda con la puerta sin dejar de tocar sus labios, Natsu caminaba a paso veloz a su auto, ya en él, se toca los labios, ambos todavía sentían la calidez de los labios del otro, definitivamente esto ya no era una simple amistad.

**HOLA LECTORES DE FANFIC, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA (COMO ME DISCULPO), TARDARE MAS EN SUBIR YA QUE LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJA T.T, AHORA COMIENZA LO BUENO JEJEJE, UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

Bloddy cherry: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO.**

fanatico z: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR Y SI, LA CANCION FUE COMO ANILLO AL DEDO**

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **LO SE, ME VOLVI DALTONICO ESE DIA XD**

xSChan: **NUNCA LLEGUE A PENSAR QUE LE GUSTARIA A TANTA GENTE ESTA HISTORIA, PENSE QUE NO LLEGARIA NI A LOS 20, AMI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA SU SONRISA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL BESO**

Juvia. : **AL IGUAL QUE NATSU ES INGENIERO, PERO NO DE LO MISMO QUE NATSU, ES ALGO PARECIDO A ARQUITECTO, SE ENCARGA DE LA CONSTRUCCION DE EDIFICIOS Y COSAS ASI**

Shirou Kiyama : **A ELLOS NI LOS PENSABA METER, NI IDEA EN LO QUE PODRIAN TRABAJAR, SORRY, JELLAL TRABAJA EN EL GOBIERNO, MEREDY Y ULTEAR SON SUS ASISTENTES, LO MENCIONARE MAS ADELANTE**

mikoblue : **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, APUESTO QUE TE ENCANTO ESTE CAPITULO, TUS COMENTARIOS SON DE LOS MEJORES QUE ME DAN, ANDO CAMBIANDO DE 50 A 70 PARA VER SI ASI SUBEN REVIEWS XD, SI ESO PASA DIRE 100 JAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO UN REVIEW TUYO**

brudark: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, EN UN FUTURO ESCRIBIRE UNO DE POKEMON, AUNQUE ESTE SE BASARA EN EL POKEMON MISTERY DE GBA, EN EL CUAL TU ERES EL POKEMON, ESTY IGUAL QUE TU, EN MAGI Y D GRAY MAN HAY PURO YAOI, NO TENGO NADA CONTRA ELLOS PERO NO ESTARIA MAL UNA PAREJA DE HOMBRE Y MUJER, ESPERO CON ANSIAS TU PROXIMO EPISODIO DE LEGION DE HEROES**

Guest:**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**

Lenk Enryu: **LAMENTO HECHO ESPERAR, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 7, POR FIN PASO ALGO ENTRE ELLOS, ¿Qué PASARA AHORA?, NI YO LO SE XD**

Jotha: **GRACIAS POR FIJARTE EN ESTA HISTORIA CRACK, AQUÍ ESTA LA GRAN ESPERADA CITA Y SU PRIMER BESO, DE SEGURO TODOS DIRAN ALGO AL RESPECTO SOBRE ELLO**

Lektorr : **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, HAY OTRAS HISTORIAS DE ESTA PAREJA PERO CASI NO SON LEIADAS, ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO QUE LA MIA SEA TAN BUENA COMO PARA QUE LA GENTE SE INTERESE POR ELLA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ¡¿me volví a enamorar?!**

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJO HACER NADA Y ESTOY VIENDO LA UNIVERSIDAD, TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR CUANDO PUEDA SORRY.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Natsu y Juvia tuvieron aquella cena, una semana desde que ellos se habían besado, ninguno se dirigió la palabra en todo ese tiempo, no porque estuvieran enojados, era vergüenza lo que sentían, ni mirarse podían los pobres, cada vez que se encontraban desviaban la mirada, tan solo ver al otro los hacia recordar su beso.

Natsu estaba en su oficina haciendo el papeleo pero su mente estaba en otro lado, más bien, con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en la magnífica noche que tuvo con ella, se sentía raro, el estómago se le revolvía y el corazón le latía con fuerza, recordaba aquel suave tacto de los labios de Juvia, su olor, su calor.

Natsu se dio una bofetada para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, durante toda la semana no había dejado de pensar en lo mismo, pero lo que más le molestaba era que ella no le había hablado en todo ese tiempo, a lo mejor se había enojado con él y ya no quería hablarle. Estos pensamientos lo hacían sentir extraño, como si dentro de si pecho se abriera un agujero. Justo en ese momento entre Erza, ella al notar que estaba distraído saca un metro de quien sabe dónde y le pega justo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda que estaba en el escritorio con la punta de esta, Natsu da un fuerte grito de dolor llevándose el dedo a la boca y comienza a chuparlo como si fuera un bebe.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? – pregunto el peli rosa adolorido.

-estabas distraído – contesto Erza – ¿Qué te ocurre?

-nada – contesto secamente Natsu, la respuesta no le gusto para nada a la pelirroja, lo toma por el cuello y lo jala hacia ella, quedando cara a cara, Erza ponía una cara psicópata y Natsu temblaba de miedo, era más que obvio que mentía, no podía engañarla, lo conocía demasiado bien – está bien, te lo diré – dijo sin más remedio, aunque era la mejor oportunidad que tendría de hablar con alguien de lo que paso en la cena - ¿recuerdas que hace una semana que invite a Juvia a cenar?

-si

-bueno, veras, la lleve a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana, la cena fue bien, charlamos, reímos, en fin, yo la lleve a su casa, hablamos de los que buena que fue la cena…

-ve al grano – interrumpió secamente la pelirroja, Natsu trago saliva y continúo.

-justo a fuera de su departamento yo y ella… nos… besamos – esto último lo dijo en un tono inaudible.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Erza ya que no había escuchado lo último.

-no besamos – decía aun en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Qué?

-¡NOS BESAMOS! – grito Natsu, Erza abrió de los ojos como platos y su boca se abrió tanto que cabría la mano de Elfman, Natsu se golpeó la cara con el escritorio.

-¡¿Qué hicieron que?! – exclamo asombrada Erza.

-¡no fue mi intención, simplemente paso y ay, no tengo idea en que estaba pensando, Juvia no me a hablado desde entonces creo que se enojó conmigo por haberla besado!

-y no es para menos.

-gracias por la ayuda – decía en tono sarcástico Natsu, Erza noto tristeza en la mirada de Natsu.

-¿estas distraído por eso?

-¿no había quedado claro?

-vi algo parecido en una novela – Natsu alzo una ceja – la pareja protagonista se separan, ambos están sentimentalmente inestables y el protagonista se va con la enemiga de la protagonista por que se sentía solo y por despecho.

-¿me estás diciendo que estoy así porque me siento solo y escogí involuntariamente a Juvia por eso?

-tiene lógica, tú estabas devastado cuando paso eso y Juvia fue la persona que te ayudo a sobreponerte, es casi normal que haya sido ella – respondió Erza.

-sin mencionar que Gray le hizo lo mismo a ella – (disco rayado) aparecieron puntos suspensivos en el aire.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – grito Erza

-me lleva, hable de mas.

-¡descarado, infeliz, no solo te lo hizo a ti, también a Juvia! – gritaba alterada la pelirroja.

-tranquila Erza – decía Natsu tratando de calmar a Erza, ella inhalo y exhalo varias veces para calmarse.

-a estas alturas no debería sorprenderme, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-a la hora del almuerzo hablare con Juvia, voy a arreglar las cosas, no quiero que tenga una mala impresión de mí.

-bien hecho.

**En el bufete de abogados**

Juvia leía los papeles de un caso reciente, pero su mente no se encontraba ahí, seguía recordando el beso que tuvo con Natsu, no había podido olvidar aun ese cálido tacto y eso la volvía loca y para rematar, Natsu no le había dirigido la palabra desde entonces.

-_de seguro piensa que Juvia es una cualquiera_ – pensaba la peli azul, ella sabía por lo que Natsu había pasado, se sentía mal, pero más la hacía sentir mal el hecho de no hablarle, le dolía y no sabía la razón- justo en ese momento llega su mejor amigo, Gajeel.

-hey mujer, ya es hora de almorzar – llego cortante el moreno, Gajeel no recibió respuesta de Juvia, la miro y pudo notar la angustia que sentía atreves de su inexpresivo rostro, Gajeel se acerca al escritorio y toma asiento - ¿Qué tienes?

-¿e-eh? – Juvia apenas se va percatando de la presencia del azabache – n-nada, Juvia está bien.

-mira, a mí no me trates de ver la cara de idiota, algo te pasa y más te vale que me lo digas – Juvia suspiro resignada, tenía razón, no podía mentirle, la conocía demasiado bien.

-¿sabes que Natsu-kun me invito a salir?

-si

-veras, Natsu-kun y Juvia se divirtieron mucho…

-al grano – interrumpió secamente.

-Natsu-kun llevo a Juvia a su casa y en la puerta de Juvia… Juvia… beso a Natsu-kun – esto último lo dijo en un suspiro pero Gajeel tenía un buen oído y lo escucho, no se sorprendió, solo miraba serio a Juvia con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

-ya sabía que algo así pasaría – dijo Gajeel cruzándose de brazos, Juvia abrió los ojos de asombro – es involuntario, te sentías a morir cuando Fullbuster termino contigo, justo después llega Natsu y te tiende la mano.

-¿Gajeel-kun está diciendo que Juvia beso a Natsu solo por agradecimiento?

-más o menos, sientes gratitud hacia Natsu por haberte ayudado en el momento más difícil de tu vida, solo estas confundida, eso es todo.

-Gajeel-kun, gracias por tus sabias palabras.

-tsk

**En la cafetería**

Natsu había salido disparado de su oficina rumbo a la cafetería, al llegar busco con la mirada a Juvia, quería hablar los más pronto posible con ella, Juvia estaba igual, cuando ambos se vieron se acercaron hacia el otro a paso veloz

-¡Juvia/Natsu-jun! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¡lo siento! – Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no se esperaban lo que dijo el otro a pesar de que fue lo mismo -¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! – decían todavía hablando al mismo tiempo.

-tu primero –dijo Natsu.

-Juvia lamenta haber besado a Natsu-kun, se lo mal que debías sentirte, Juvia lamenta haberse aprovechado.

-¿aprovechado?, claro que no, yo lo lamento, sé que debió haber sido para ti tu ruptura con Gray, yo fui el aprovechado – hubo un minuto de silencio y luego ambos estallaron en risas.

-¿es por eso que Natsu-kun no hablaba con Juvia? – decía sin dejar de reír.

-así es, no lo hacía por vergüenza, y pensar que tú tampoco me hablabas por lo mismo – decía entre risas, al cesar las risas ambos se dieron la mano en señal de amistad.

Pasaron tres días desde que arreglaron el malentendido, volvieron a almorzar juntos y a ir de paseo y cosas así, Natsu se sentía magnifico y Juvia igual, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, y aunque ninguno lo admitiera, aun no podían olvidar ese beso.

Un dio Natsu caminaba rumbo hacia el bufete de abogados de Fairy Tail, había acabado su trabajo antes de tiempo y quiso darle una sorpresa a Juvia, subió por el ascensor, salió de el con una sonrisa la cual se borró al instante, frente a el se encontraba Juvia siendo tomada de la mano por un albino que estaba de rodillas y detrás de ellos el bufete de abogados, era Lyon, el medio hermano de Gray.

**Hace quince minutos **

Juvia se encontraba caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto sale Lyon corriendo del elevador.

-Juvia-chan

-Lyon-sama – decía sorprendida por la visita del albino.

-me he enterado de todo, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, el estúpido de Gray dejo ir a una magnifica mujer – decía Lyon tomando de las manos a Juvia.

-e-está bien – decía titubeando la peli azul.

-¡nada está bien! – Exclamo Lyon – ¡no me imagino por el dolor que debiste haber pasado, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, deja mis brazos calientes tu cuerpo! – justo en ese momento todos los abogados salen a ver la escenita de telenovela que estaba armando Lyon.

-Lyon-sama, todos miran – decía Juvia percatándose que habían llamado demasiado la atención.

-¡no me importa, lo que siento por ti es puro y sincero, Juvia, te amo, déjame estar a tu lado, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz! – Lyon se pone de rodillas - ¡cásate conmigo!- todos abrieron sus bocas tan grande que llegaba hasta el piso, Juvia estaba muda, la mirada de Lyon decía que iba en serio, justo en ese momento le vino a la mente Natsu, sus nervios se disiparon y con seriedad respondió.

-no, Juvia siente no poder corresponderle a Lyon-sama, Juvia no ama a Lyon-sama.

-¡por favor, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de enamorarte!

-Juvia lo lamenta, Juvia no podrá jamás corresponderle a Lyon-sama, lo mejor será que se olvide de Juvia.

-¡no! – Decía Lyon firme tomándola de los brazos con fuerza - ¡jamás podre olvidarte, tu eres la mujer para mí! – decía casi gritando.

-Lyon-sama está lastimando a Juvia – decía Juvia cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el agarre del Vastia, justo en ese momento Natsu corre hacia Lyon, lo toma por la espalda y lo jala con fuerza tirándolo al suelo con brusquedad para luego ponerse delante de Juvia, Lyon se levanta enojado pero su expresión cambia a sorpresa al ver quien lo había atacado. Juvia estaba igual de sorprendida que llegara Natsu a su defensa.

-¿no la escuchaste?, ella dijo no – decía Natsu serio frunciendo el ceño.

-tú no te metas Dragneel – decía Lyon enfadado levantándose del suelo.

-claro que me meto, no seas insistente y ya vete.

-no, no me iré – respondió Lyon, Natsu levanta una ceja y se lanza contra el Vastia, el cual ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar, Natsu lo taclea y lo tira al suelo, se pone arriba de él y empieza a golpearlo, Lyon reacciona y de un moviente cambia de lugar con Natsu, Natsu se lo quita de encima empujándolo con una pierna, Lyon recupera el equilibrio antes de volver a caer, Natsu se levanta y ambos quedan frente a frente, Lyon escupe un poco de sangre y vuelven a pelear.

Juvia les gritaba que se detuvieran pero ambos no la escuchaban por más fuerte que gritaba, los demás abogados llamaron a Freed y a Bickslow para que los detuvieran, Natsu y Lyon intercambiaban golpes, al principio todo iba parejo entre ambos, pero Natsu poco a poco comenzó a tomar la delantera, Lyon recibía cada vez más golpes, comenzó a retrocedes poco a poco hasta quedar pegado a la puerta de la sala de juntas del Bufete, Natsu le da una patada en el torso a Lyon, fue tan fuerte que la puerta se abrió con el cuerpo de Lyon, Lyon se reincorpora, Natsu se acerca a él pero Lyon toma una silla y golpea a Natsu con ella rompiéndose esta, Natsu cae al suelo, Lyon se pone encima de él y comienza a golpearla salvajemente, Juvia no soporto ver a Natsu ser golpeado de esa manera, toma un florero y lo rompe en la cabeza de Lyon, este cae al suelo noqueado, todos miran sorprendido a la Loxar, en ese momento llegan Freed y Bickslow, ven a ambos hombres en el suelo, Natsu se reincorpora con dificultad con la ayuda de Juvia, Freed al ver a Natsu comprendió que fue otra de las famosas peleas de _Salamander._

En la enfermería Lyon ya había despertado, una niña de cabello azul, largo, amarrado con dos coletas altas le hacía unas puntadas y una mujer mayor de cabello rosa le ponía un ungüento a Natsu en donde recibió el sillazo.

-¿Cómo es que paso esto? – pregunto la niña de cabellos azules sin recibir respuesta.

-eres buena, para ser una niña – decía Lyon mientras Wendy le terminaba de limpiar la herida.

-pues esa niña se ganó su título de doctor en tan solo un año – decía la anciana poniéndole hielo violentamente en la cabeza al albino.

-¡Porlyusica-san, no sea tan violenta! – decía la pequeña preocupada por el paciente.

-pues en primer lugar ¿Qué hace el aquí? – decía la anciana señalando al Vastia.

-… es cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la niña curiosa.

-solo a causar problemas Wendy – contesto Natsu antes de que Lyon lo hiciera – pero ya se va.

-¡¿Quién dice que me voy?! – pregunto Lyon poniéndose de pie.

-yo – dijo una voz amenazante que provenía de la entrada de la entrada de la enfermería, giro la cabeza como si fuera un robot, recargada en el marco de la puerta una amenazadora pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada asesina al albino – eres la competencia, al entrar aquí y causar un alboroto firmaste tu sentencia de muerte – en ese momento Lyon sale volando por la ventana cayendo n unos arbustos, no porque erza lo haya arrojado, sino porque él se lanzó del edificio para salvar su vida, todos miraban desde la ventana como el Vastia huía, ahora la mirada asesina de Erza se enfocaba en Natsu.

-y tú debes de aprender a comportarte, piensa en la imagen de la empresa, no puedes andarte peleando con cualquier vago – decía Erza con voz al puro estilo del exorcismo de Emily Rose, Natsu trago saliva.

-e-él fue quien empezó – decía nervioso el peli rosa.

-me importa un comino quien empezó – justo en ese momento entra Juvia, todos las miradas se clavan en ella, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Juvia camina hacia Natsu poniéndose justo enfrente de él.

-Natsu-kun, que bueno que está bien, Juvia estaba preocupada.

-estoy bien, descuida – decía con una sonrisa a Natsu para hacer sentir mejor a Juvia.

-no debió golpear a Lyon-sama.

-el idiota te estaba lastimando, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, además, fuiste tu quien le dio con un florero – todos se sorprendieron con esto último.

-Ju-Juvia no tenía opción, Natsu-kun estaba en el suelo inmóvil, Juvia se asustó y el florero fue lo primero que encontró.

-¿le hubieras dado con el extintor de haberlo tenido cerca? – pregunto Natsu con tono bromista.

-¡claro que no! – todos observaban atentos la escena que presenciaban, se notaba en el ambiente un aura ligera que irradiaba alegría, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que Juvia estaba realmente muy preocupada por Natsu y este se había peleado con alguien por defenderla, Erza se dio cuenta de inmediato de la razón de Natsu de pelearse con Lyon, pero no se lo diría aquí, Erza se retiró son decir nada, Juvia acompaño a Natsu hasta su oficina.

-no tenías que acompañarme – dijo Natsu

-claro que si, recibiste un fuerte golpe, además es la manera en que Juvia dice gracias.

-no me lo agradezcas, en Fairy Tail todos cuidamos de todos, somos una familia y tú ya eres parte de ella – estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Juvia palpitar con fuerza, ella se lleva la mano al pecho, sentía que se le iba a salir, Natsu noto que algo le pasaba a Juvia - ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado.

-Ju-Juvia está bien – respondió la peli azul, Natsu no quedo conforme con la respuesta pero decidió no seguir preguntando.

-bueno… por cierto, olvide decirte que ya termine tu auto – Juvia volteo su mira hacia Natsu - ¿quieres verlo? – Juvia asintió y Natsu la llevo tapándole los ojos hacia la zona de prueba de Fairy Motors, al llegar se los destapa dejándola ver un Porche 911 Carrera GTS de color azul (**como no sé nada de autos busque uno por internet y me gusto este para ella)**, Juvia estaba encantada, nunca había tenido un auto tan increíble.

-¡¿este es el auto de Juvia?! – preguntaba alegre la peli azul.

-claro que sí, es todo tuyo.

-¿Cuánto me costara?

-no pienso cobrarte ni un centavo, velo como un regalo.

-pero Juvia se sentirá mal si no le paga a Natsu-kun de alguna manera.

-con estar cerca de ti es suficiente – en el aire aparecieron enormes puntos suspensivos, Natsu comenzó a temblar y a sudar a mares, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

- a Juvia también le gusta estar cerca de Natsu-kun – el nerviosismo de Natsu se esfumo, ahora era Juvia quien temblaba y sudaba, ella desvió su mirada para no verlo a la cara, estaba de más decir que su tono de piel blanco se volvió un rojo carmesí – Juvia lo siente – Juvia estaba a punto de correr pero Natsu la detiene por la muñeca, Juvia se voltea y mira directamente a los ojos a Natsu, Natsu tenía una expresión seria, ambos se quedan mirando por unos segundos antes de empezar a acercarse al otro en cámara lenta hasta fundirse en un tierno beso, pero este era diferente al primero que se habían dado, este tenía más pasión, el beso comenzó a profundizarse, Natsu rodeo por la cintura a Juvia y Juvia abrazo por el cuello a Natsu, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, su respiración era entre cortada, embriagados del aliento del otro, no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos ni por un instante, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Natsu comenzó a acercarse de nuevo para volver a besarla pero Juvia reacciona y se separa bruscamente de él, Natsu quedó estupefacto por la acción de la peli azul, Juvia sin decir ni una palabra salió corriendo, Natsu quedo estático en su sitio, lo había querido negar todos ese tiempo, pero era más que obvio, estaba enamorado de Juvia.

Natsu volvió a su oficina pero su mente y corazón se fueron con Juvia, la jornada laboral termino, Natsu se dirigía hacia su auto cabizbajo pero una mano fuerte lo detiene, él se gira para ver de quien se trataba, era Erza.

-tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente la pelirroja, Natsu siguió a Erza hacia una banca, ambos tomaron asiento y erza prosiguió - ¿ya hablaste con ella? – Natsu asintió levemente – bien, me alegro que se haya solucionado todo.

-de hecho todo lo contrario – dijo Natsu, la expresión de seriedad de Erza cambio a sorpresa – me he dado cuenta de algo.

-¿de qué te diste cuenta? – pregunto Erza

-de que me enamore de ella – Erza quedo muda, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas y su boca estaba tan abierta que podría caber un puño.

-¿QUEEE? – grito erza.

-me enamore de Juvia – volvió a decir Natsu con naturalidad.

-¡si te escuche, pero no lo entiendo, sé que te sientes solo por lo que has pasado pero…!

-¡se lo que siento! – dijo alzando la vos Natsu interrumpiendo a Erza, cosa que jamás había hecho en su vida, hasta la misma Erza quedo impactada – sé que suena una locura, pero me he enamorado de ella yo también estoy sorprendido, jamás me imagine que volvería a enamorar, pero por algo pasan las cosas – Natsu se levanta de la banca – sé que te interesa mi bienestar y te lo agradezco, pero es real lo que siento – Natsu se empezó a ir, Erza seguía sentada estática, no había visto jamás esa faceta de Natsu desde que le propuso matrimonio a Lucy, estaba hablando en serio, muy enserio.

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA, LA ESCUELA NO ME HA DEJADO NI UN MINUTO PARA ESCRBIR Y ESTOY PREPARANDOME PARA ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR EN LOS RATOS LIBRES QUE TENGA, UN AGRADECIMENTO A:**

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **gracias por leer y comentar, me mandas un pm para avisarme cuando lo subes**

Shirou Kiyama : **ya acabo de mencionar un miembro de la competencia (lyon), no hablare mucho de las demás empresas, solo lo necesario**

fanatico z : **gracias por leer y comentar**

Bloddy cherry:** gracias por leer y comentar, Natsu ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimiento ¿ahora que hara?**

brudark: **gracias por leer y comentar, tu nuevo episodio estuvo genial, lamento la demora**

Guest: **gracias por leer y comentar, lamento la demora**

mikoblue: **la pareja de GaLe me gusta para comedia romántica, es una de mis favoritas, su segundo beso fue mas, como dice Natsu "encendido" xD, ya llegue a los 70 y prometi bailar Ganma Style, pero ahora hay u nicomveniente que no puedo mencionar, si no si lo bailo y lo subo a la red, a mi también me gusta la comida italiana pero prefiero sushi y la comida china (la verdadera no, con esa vomito)**

DianaFullbuster; ** lamento la demora, tratare de darle sus momentos a la escritura**

Kachorro : **gracias por leer y comentar,espero que te haya gustado el capi**

ala nocturna: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar**

Lenk Enryu: **a mi también me sorprende que mi historia crack haya tenido este excito, me hace llorar de alegría**

zero756: **por fin subi el capituolo 8 disfruta**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: te amo**

**LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA DEMORA, ME PEGO EL MAS FEO BLOQUEO DE TODA MI VIDA, AUNQUE ES EL PRIMERO, SUMADO ALOS PROYECTOS FINALES DE MI ESPECIALIDAD Y PARA EL COLMO EL EXAMEN A LA UNIVERSIDAD, DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!****: ESTE SERA EL UNICO CAPITULO QUE TENDRA UNA ESCENA FUERTE DE CATEGORIA M, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO VEAS, AUNQUE SE QUE DE TODOS FORMAS LO HARAS XD, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

Ya era tarde, las calles de Magnolia estaban vacías con excepción de unos cuantos, las familias se fueron a descansar para otro día de trabajo, todo el mundo descansaba cómodamente en sus casas, en cierto departamento en particular, con ropa regada por todos lados, una joven pareja disfrutaba de la compañía del otro después de otra "alocada" noche, ambos yacían sobre la cama, ella recostada sobre su fornido pecho completamente desnudos cubiertos únicamente por una delgada sabana, el hombre acariciaba la suave cabellera carmesí de su novia, adoraba su cabello, pero ella no parecía disfrutarlo como de costumbre, el chico de cabellos azules lo noto.

-Erza, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupado Jellal.

-no, no sucede nada – esa respuesta no lo convenció, toco con su dedo índice izquierdo la barbilla de ella y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Erza, no me mientas, te conozco desde no hace mucho pero siento que llevo una vida entera junto a ti, se cuándo te preocupa algo – si Erza tenía una debilidad, esa sería la cautivadora mirada de Jellal, cuando lo miraba a los ojos sus preocupaciones y dudas se disipaban, sin mencionar que no podía resistírseles, sin más opción Erza empieza a contarle.

-¿recuerdas a Juvia Loxar?

-sí, la nueva abogada del bufete de Fairy Tail, le dio respiración boca a boca a Natsu cuando casi se ahoga en la piscina, ¿ella es el problema?

-ella no es l problema, es Natsu.

-¿Natsu?

-sí, quedo devastado después de lo sucedido con Lucy e inconscientemente busco una manera de sobre poner el dolor.

-déjame adivinar, Juvia.

-sí, paso mucho tiempo con ella, tal vez demasiado, hoy al salir de la oficina me dijo que la había vuelto a besar.

-¿vuelto?

-sí, te conté que la invito a cenar por agradecimiento, fue cuando la llevo a su departamento, pero ahora me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella – Jellal quedo en silencio – sé que el a pasado por momento difíciles, cualquiera se sentirá vulnerable en un momento así, pero lo único que lograra es hacerse más daño y… - Jellal sella sus labios con su dedo.

-mi querida Erza, tu deberías conocerlo mejor que nadie, sé que te preocupas mucho por él y velas por su felicidad, no lo conozco dese hace mucho, pero puedo asegurarte algo, él es el tipo de persona que hacen lo que sienten, nunca hacen nada inconscientemente y nunca dudan u ocultan sus sentimientos, si él dijo eso… va muy enserio – era verdad, como no se había dado cuenta antes, Natsu sería muy inmaduro e impulsivo pero jamás ocultan sus sentimientos, él no es de los que se lo guardan, el literalmente los explota.

-tienes toda la razón Jellal – decía Erza esbozando una sonrisa pero esa no duro mucho – ahora me preocupa algo más.

-¿y qué es?

-¿Qué hará Natsu? – esa era una muy buena pregunta que ni siquiera Jellal sabría responder.

Al día siguiente en Fairy Tail, todo el mundo llegaba en fila para otra jornada de trabajo, la mañana era tranquila, el cielo estaba completamente azul, ni una nube a kilómetros el sol brillaba con intensidad y una refrescante brisa acariciaba la tierra, en pocas palabras era el día perfecto, bueno, lo seria para todos pero no para cierta peli azul, no había pegado el ojos en toda la noche, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez lo sucesos ocurridos el día anterior, primero fe la pelea y luego fue "eso", su corazón esa atacado por una furiosa oleada de emociones que alborotaban todo su cuerpo, lo único que deseaba era no toparse con el dueño de sus predicamentos, pero por desgracia fue todo lo contrario, justo en la entrada se encontraba el, seguramente esperando a que ella llegara y por desgracia para ella esa era la única entrada.

Con paso firme y con respiración profunda hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de dirigirse a la puerta, pero con cada paso que daba sentía que una piedra enorme caía sobre sus hombros, se encontraba tan solo tres pasos de Natsu, el cual no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirar como ella se iba acercando cada vez más, Juvia sentía que una espada le atravesaba el corazón cuando paso justo a un lado de él, el tiempo se detuvo para Juvia, podía ya imaginarse lo que seguía, él la detendría para poder hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido, pero para sorpresa de ella eso nunca llego, paso a Natsu de largo, sintió que un gran peso caer de sus hombros, tal vez le había tomado mucha importancia.

-Juvia – la nombrada se detuvo en seco, su cuerpo empezó a temblar como gelatina, giro como un robot hacia Natsu, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto – Buenos días – dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa, Juvia quedo estupefacta con el saludo tan normal del peli rosa.

-b-buenos días Natsu-kun – dijo Juvia con mucho nerviosismo contestando el saludo ela se dio media vuelta para irse pero la voz de Natsu la detiene.

-¿deberás pensaste que diría algo así? **(y ahí va ¬¬) **tenemos que hablar.

-m-me gustaría p-pero voy a llegar tarde a la oficina – Juvia estaba a punto de echarse a correr pero la fuerte mano de Natsu la detiene tomándola por la muñeca, se la lleva a rastras hacia el ascensor y presiona el botón del piso de Juvia, a medio camino de llegar Natsu detiene el elevador, ahora Juvia estaba acorralada, no había por donde correr ni nadie quien la pudiera socorrer.

-aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir, ya debiste haberte dado cuenta de que es lo que quiero hablar contigo – decía Natsu con mucha seriedad, Juvia asiente sin dejar de temblar – bien, eso me ahorra mucho, sobre lo que paso ayer y afuera de tu departamento el día en que te invite a cenar… ¿Qué es lo que sentiste? – Juvia quedo muda, ni siquiera ella misma sabía que responder, no paraba de temblar y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, por la mirada de Natsu se podía notar que estaba perdiendo la sapiencia, pero eso hacia menos fáciles para Juvia.

-si no vas a responder yo lo hare – dijo el peli rosa rompiendo el silencio – lo que yo sentí fue una inmensa oleada de calor, que recorrió de punta apunta todo mi cuerpo, sentí amor.

-N-Natsu-kun, eso es…

-imposible – dijo Natsu terminando la oración de Juvia – yo también pensé lo mismo, que era imposible, que nadie se puede enamorar tan pronto después de una ruptura tan fuerte, sé que supera toda lógica, pero no ayeé otra explicación – Natsu la toma de las manos – me di cuenta de esto cuando me pelee con Lyon, sentí una inmensa ganas por protegerte, pero el principal motivo fue la ira, ira provocada por celos, celos de ver a ese idiota proponiéndote matrimonio, mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi de rodillas con la sortija en las manos, pero una llama se encendió en mi cuando lo rechazaste, me sentí vivo de nuevo.

Juvia escuchaba paralizada los sentimientos de Natsu, se formó un nudo en su garganta, su corazón parecía locomotora, le sudaban las manos, sentía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, un mar de emociones inundo todo su ser, no podía negarlo, ella también sintió algo la primera vez que lo beso, cuando la defendió de Lyon y cuando se volvieron a besar justo cuando él le dio el auto, pero la dura realidad la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, ella había terminado con Gray no hace mucho y el se acababa de divorciar, simplemente no estaba bien, respiro profundamente tratando de adoptar un poco de seriedad y dijo.

-Natsu-kun, Juvia lo siente, Juvia no puede, no está bien, Juvia termino no hace mucho con Gray-sama y usted se acaba de divorciar de Lucy-san.

-eso no tiene nada que ver.

-sí, si lo tiene, Juvia y Natsu-kun se sentían muy solos y trataron de llenar ese vacío con el otro, malamente Juvia hizo eso, Juvia no dice que no haya disfrutado los momentos divertidos que ambos tuvieron, pero esa es la realidad.

-yo sé lo que siento, jamás he estado tan seguro en mi vida.

-¿y cuando le pidió matrimonio a Lucy-san? – Natsu se quedó pálido por la cortante pregunta de Juvia - ¿no estaba seguro también?, ¿sigue sintiendo algo por Lucy-san?, ¿no?, igualmente Juvia, Juvia no a podido olvidar a Gray-sama, ambos nos sentimos despechados, eso es todo, es lo único que habrá entre Natsu-kun y Juvia, una amistad – Juvia oprimió el botón del elevador y este continuo su marcha, al llagar al piso del bufet Juvia bajo del elevador, paso a Natsu el cual seguía petrificado – Juvia lo siente.

La puerta del elevador se cerró, separándolos a ambos con sus puertas de metal, Natsu se desplomo en el elevador y comenzó a golpear con furia el piso de este, las lágrimas se desbordaban, el si la quería, pero al verla a ella con esa expresión supo que nada más llegaría a ser un buen amigo, se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones, ahora tendría que soportar ese dolor amargo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Juvia entraba a su oficina, cerro con segura la puerta y se sentó su escritorio, o quería ser molestada por nadie en ese momento, empezó a ojear los papeles que Freed le dejo, gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre las hojas, Juvia se lleva una mano a la mejilla pudiendo sentir como un desbordante rio de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ¿por qué lloraba?, había hecho lo correcto, porque se sentía tan miserable, sentía un agujero en el corazón, no debía sentirse así, ¿Qué significaba esto?

Mientras tanto Natsu volvió a su oficina, pensó que el trabajo despejaría su mente pero no fue así, no podía concentrarse, pasaron tan solo cinco minutos y Natsu sentía que pasaban horas, miraba con desesperación el reloj esperando que el día acabara pronto, justo en ese momento llega Erza, traía varias carpetas consigo, las dejo en su escritorio y se quedó parada, el silencio reino en la habitación, ella miraba fijamente a Natsu, pero él hacia lo contrario, su mirada estaba por el suelo, evitando los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Natsu – dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio – sobre lo de ayer…

-ya se lo que vas a decir, que está mal, que no estoy pensando bien y todo eso… tenías razón – hubo una breve pausa – tenías razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando, creo que me sentía demasiado solo y mis sentimiento me jugaron una mala pasada – Natsu comienza a lagrimear – soy un completo idiota – Erza se acerca más al escritorio, alza su mano y la posa sobre la cabellera rosada de Natsu, comienza a acariciarla lentamente, para luego apretar su cráneo con una tremenda fuerza y luego estrellar su cabeza contra el escritorio, la cara de Natsu casi rompe el escritorio, levanta la cabeza lentamente llevándose ambas manos a esta - ¡porque diablos…!

-¡¿Dónde está?! – grito Erza.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está esa determinación que me mostraste ayer? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿no me dijiste que la querías?

-si pero…

-¡pero nada!

-pero ella me dijo que entre nosotros no podría haber nada más que…

-¿y por eso te vas a rendir?, dime ¿Quién eres tú?

-s-soy Natsu – decía con voz débil.

-¡más fuerte!

-soy Natsu – Natsu levanta más su voz.

-¡más fuerte!

-¡soy Natsu!

-¡más fuerte!

-¡SOY NATSU DRAGNEEL!

-¡¿y qué vas a hacer, rendirte?!

-JAMAS ME RINDO.

-pues adelante, si en verdad sientes eso por ella no te des por vencido, lucha, lucha por tus sentimientos.

-SI… espera, ayer me dijiste…

-se lo que dije ayer, pero si lo que quieres es estar con ella no voy a detenerte, yo lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, además, sé que no tomarías una decisión así tan a la ligera.

-Jellal te dijo eso mientras estabas en la cama con el ¿cierto? – Erza se puso tan roja como su cabello y comenzó a golpear salvajemente a Natsu, afuera de la oficina de Natsu los empleados de él temblaban al escuchar la tempestad que se generó dentro, tenían tanto miedo que todos se fueron para no escuchar como su jefe era masacrado.

Al día siguiente Juvia se dirigía a su oficina, al abrir la puerta miro sobre su escritorio un enorme arreglo de rosas, se acercó para ver quien se las había mandado, la nota decía: para Juvia de Natsu, Juvia se sonrojo, justo en ese momento alguien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y rápidamente ella arroja el costoso arreglo por la ventana, ni siquiera se molestó en abrirla para arrojarla, el enorme arreglo cayo justo encima de un auto.

-Juvia ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Pregunto Freed entrando a la oficina encontrando a Juvia bastante agitada - ¿Qué le paso a tu ventana?

-e-eh… ¿u-un pájaro? – fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir, para su suerte Freed se la creyó.

Pasaron dos semanas, durante las cuales a Juvia le llegaron muchos regalos, cartas, hasta osos de felpa, los cuales ella tiraba, rompía, comía (solo las cartas), solo porque en ese justo momento llegaba alguien y no quería que las vieran, Natsu estaba azul, todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, se encontraba en la cafetería sentado junto a Erza con la cara en la mesa.

-maldición, nada funciona – decía Natsu sin despegar la cara de la mesa.

-¿ya intentaste hablar con ella? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿crees que no lo he intentado?, siempre que quiero acercarme a ella sale corriendo, trato de esperarla en la salida pero ella sale más temprano que yo, se me acabaron las ideas… tal vez debería incendiar una perrera.

-¿otra vez con eso? Lo mismo hiciste cuando empezaste a salir con Lissana y con Lucy, no, tienes que hacer algo diferente con Juvia, algo que jamás hayas hecho, algo inolvidable – decía muy entusiasmada la pelirroja.

-algo único mmm… - Natsu despega su cara de la mesa y se pone a pensar y solo se le pudo ocurrir una cosa – se lo que tengo que hacer – Natsu se levanta y se va, Erza lo mira perpleja, Natsu camina buscando con la mirada a alguien, dando con ella en una esquina, la persona que buscaba era a Juvia.

Natsu se acerca a a ella, el sexto sentido de ella la advierte del peligro se levanta de asiento para escapar como las otras veces, pero esta vez Natsu fue más rápido en esta ocasión, la toma de la muñeca y la jala hacia la pared arrinconándola.

-ahora si, vamos a hablar.

-Natsu-kun, deje ir a Juvia – decía Juvia forcejeando tratando de librarse del agarre de Natsu, acción inútil ya que él la tenía bien sujeta.

-no, no lo hare, me has estado evitando desde que te dije lo que siento.

-porque es una locura, nadie se puede enamorar tan pronto.

-pues parece que yo soy nadie, y no me vas negar que disfrutaste nuestro beso – Juvia abrió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna de ella – vez, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar lo que sientes? ¿Por miedo? Miedo a volver a sufrir como lo hiciste con Gray, yo también sufrí lo mismo, dos veces, tú también puedes, si algo de lo que te dijo Lyon cuando te pidió matrimonio es cierto es que tienes que darte la oportunidad de nuevo.

-N-Natsu-kun… como puedo volver a hacerlo, yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, no tengo la confianza suficiente, la seguridad de que si vuelvo a abrir mi corazón a alguien no suceda lo mismo.

-¿quieres confianza y seguridad? Pues yo te la daré y te demostrare mi seguridad al decir – Natsu toma aire – QUE ESTOY PROFUNDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI.

El grito se escuchó por toda la cafetería, todo el mundo se quedo es shock, no dejaban de ver a la pareja de la esquina, todos con la boca bien abierta y algunos hasta con comida en la boca, Juvia estaba petrificada, lo había gritado así como si nada en la cafetería, un poco más fuerte y se escuchaba hasta china, los más sorprendidos eran los amigos más cercanos que estaban sentados casi en medio de la cafetería, Natsu los miro a ellos, eran Cana, Mira, Elfman, Laxus y su trio, Gajeel y, Levy los cuales lo miraban con cara de WTF.

-sí, así es, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE JUVIA LOXAR – volvió a gritar Natsu, un "¿Qué?" en coro se escuchó por todo el edificio, nadie salía del asombro, pero los más asombrados era cierta pareja que todo el mundo conocía como "los traidores", estaban sentado hasta el otro extremo de la cafetería pero lo escucharon todo perfectamente, eso era mucha ironía.

Juvia estaba totalmente roja, temblaba como gelatina, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, Natsu había tenido la osadía de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero algo en su corazón la hacía sentir un extraño sentimiento de regocijo, nadie nunca había hecho algo así, ni siquiera Gray, gritar que te gustaba alguien no era algo sencillo.

Natsu seguía serio, mirando con firmeza a todos en la cafetería, había tenido que reunir mucha fuerza mental para hacerlo, pero no se arrepentía, se giró hacia Juvia la cual estaba tan roja como tomate, Natsu se acerca a ella, pero Juvia por fin vuelve en sí y sale corriendo pegando un grito agudo, todos los presente siguen con la mirada la carrera de la peli azul, Natsu estaba en shock, ¿no lo había hecho bien?, estaba a punto de seguirla pero una ráfaga de color roja le da una patada voladora estampándolo contra la pared, era Erza y estaba hecha una furia.

-¡maldito idiota! – grito colérica la pelirroja, se acerca a Natsu y lo despega de la pared como si fuera calcomanía para después golpearlo salvajemente, todos miraban con líneas azules en sus rostros como Erza masacraba a Natsu, después de golpearlo un rato más se lo lleva cargándolo como si de costal se tratase hacia la oficina de ella, ya dentro de ella lo arroja sobre el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos esperando a que el dijera algo, por su parte Natsu estaba totalmente inconsciente, después de unos minutos el volvió en si y al ver la aura asesina de Erza comenzó a temblar.

-h-hola Erza, redecoraste tu oficina – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, a Erza se le hincho una vena de la frente y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que termino por romper el escritorio, del puño de Erza y de la cabeza d Natsu salía humo.

-¿tienes la menor idea de lo que acabas de hacer? – pregunto Erza aún más furiosa, Natsu lentamente la cabeza y responde.

-acabo de gritar en la cafetería que estoy enamorado de Juvia – la vena en la frente de Erza se hincho aún más, si se podía y volvía hundir la cabeza de Natsu en el piso que por poco la cabeza atraviesa el suelo casi llegando al piso de abajo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? – decía Erza tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué hice? – Erza tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de volverlo a golpear, pero el no entendería si lo seguía haciendo y mucho menos sin cabeza.

-Natsu, en el poco tiempo que conoces a Juvia ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-pues, le gusta la comida italiana, leer, la lluvia, el sol, su animal favorito es… espera ¿hablas de su forma de ser? – Erza asiente – pues ella es muy reservada, se le dificulta mucho socializar con personas que apenas conoce, es muy tímida y…. ¡diablos!

-al fin te diste cuenta, si sabes cómo es ella, ¿Por qué diablos gritaste que estabas enamorado de ella justo en su cara?

-pensé que era buena idea.

-te hubieras quedado con la idea de quemar una perrera.

-supongo que tengo que ir a disculparme.

-no supongas, iras a su casa y le rogaras que te perdone, con suerte ella no te odiara.

-pensándolo bien no creo que sea… - Erza saca una cuerda de quien sabe dónde, lo amarra de pies a cabeza y se lo lleva a su auto, ya en el ella comienza a conducir hacia el departamento de Juvia. Al llegar al edificio Erza desata a Natsu y lo saca del auto de un empujón.

-ahora sube halla arriba y pídele disculpas.

-pero… - Erza saca un bate de hierro y Natsu se encamina a paso de robot hacia el departamento de Juvia, ya arriba se detiene justo delante de la puerta, finge tocarla y se asoma por el barandal y le hace una seña a Erza de que no está, Erza saca un rifle francotirador calibre cincuenta y mueve sus labios, a pesar de la distancia Natsu los pudo leer perfectamente "si intentas huir te mato", Natsu trago saliva ruidosamente, se vuelve a girar hacia la puerta y al momento de tocarla esta se abre, Juvia la había dejado abierta por descuido.

Natsu se preguntó si debía o no entrar al departamento de Juvia, pero antes de tomar una decisión ya se encontraba en la pequeña pero bien decorada sala de Juvia, Natsu escaneo centímetro a centímetro, Juvia tenía un muy buen gusto, hasta parecía decoradora profesional, cada adorno, cada florero, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, Natsu cayó en cuenta de que se había metió a casa de Juvia, una abogada, la fobia de cualquier miembro de Fairy Tail.

Natsu estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho el ruido de agua cayendo, afino su oído y el sonido provenía de un cuarto que parecía ser el baño, por impulso se acercó lentamente hacia el baño, ahora lo escuchaba todo más claramente, Juvia estaba tomando una ducha, la imagen de ella desnuda tomando una dcha. invadió la cabeza de Natsu, pero esta se evaporo al dejar de escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo y de cómo la puerta del baño se abría. A la velocidad de un rayo Natsu salto hacia el techo y se aferró a él como un gato asustado en una caricatura, Juvia sale del baño con una toalla, desde arriba Natsu pudo aprecias mejor el escote de la peli azul y sus bien torneadas piernas, Natsu se dio un golpe mental para no perder el control, Juvia se dirige hacia la cocina y pone agua a hervir para hacer té, Natsu aprovecha y baja del techo, estaba a punto de irse pero escucha los pasos de Juvia acercarse, Natsu en su desesperación entra al cuarto que esta enseguida del baño, al estar ya dentro se percata que era el cuarto de ella, la perilla empieza a girar y como s el diablo lo persiguiera se esconde debajo de la cama de ella, Juvia entra, Natsu temblaba del nerviosismo debajo de la cama de ella, lo único que podía ver eran los finos y blancos pies de Juvia, de un momento a otro observa como la toalla caía al suelo, ella se había quitado la toalla.

Natsu estaría excitado si no fuera por el hecho que se metía sin permiso a la casa de una mujer y verla casi desnuda, cuanto mucho pasaría 10 años, si Juvia lo demandara, en prisión por allanamiento de morada y por pervertido, Juvia se dirige a su ropero y saca una bata azul para ponérsela, Natsu respira aliviado de que ella ya no estuviera desnuda, Juvia se tira bruscamente sobre su cama llevándose ambas manos a la cara, aun no podía creer que el dijera eso, estaba muerta de vergüenza, quería que se la tragara la tierra viva, pero aparte de eso, no podía dejar de sentirse… ¿feliz?, era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba en medio de tanta gente sin vergüenza alguna, _¿quieres confianza y seguridad? Pues yo te la daré y te demostrare mi seguridad al decir QUE ESTOY PROFUNDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI, _no podía sacarse esas palabras que hacían estremecer todo su ser.

-Natsu-kun – dijo Juvia en un suspiro. Natsu afino su oído, había dicho su nombre, Juvia comienza a chillar de lo confusa que estaba, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, no podía poner orden a sus pensamientos y emociones.

La tetera comenzó a silbar, indicando que el agua estaba en su punto perfecto, Juvia sale del cuarto, Natsu espera unos momentos más para que ella legue a la cocina para luego salir de la cama y salir del cuarto, Natsu abre la puerta pero justo en ese momento empieza a escuchar una canción, no tardo ni medio segundo para darse cuenta de que era la misma canción que había cantado con Juvia en el bar karaoke, busco con su mirada la fuente del sonido y lo hayo encima del tocador de Juvia, la canción provenía de su celular, en ese momento aparecieron en la cabeza de Natsu unos puntos suspensivos.

-mierda – dijo el peli rosa sabiendo lo que venía, justo en ese momento la dueña del departamento abre la puerta, había escuchado su celular timbrar, al ver a Natsu en su habitación se quedó paralizada con una cara inexpresiva, Natsu giro la cabeza como robot, estaba pálido, el cuerpo le temblaba, Juvia seguía mirándolo, parpadeo un par de veces y su rostro inexpresivo comenzó a sudar a mares, el color rojo se fue apoderando de su blanco rostro desde abajo hasta arriba, de la cabeza le salía humo, un intenso grito agudo se escuchó por todo el departamento.

Unos minutos más tarde Natsu estaba de rodillas con la cara postrada en el suelo en la sala y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza causado por Juvia con un florero, Natsu no dejaba de pedir lo siento, Juvia estaba sentada en su sofá, el color rojo se negaba a abandonar sus blancas mejillas, Natsu le explico que había venido al departamento de ella para disculparse por lo ocurrido en la cafetería y que sin "querer" había terminado en el cuarto de ella, omitiendo las partes en que le vio semidesnuda.

-allanamiento de morada – fue lo único que dijo Juvia después de oír la historia de Natsu, el cual empezó a sudar a mares.

-¿me vas a demandar? – pregunto temblando de miedo.

-Juvia no demandara a Natsu-kun – la seriedad se apodero del rostro de la peli azul.

-¿en serio? – decía aliviado Natsu.

-si, pero bajo la condición de que se olvide de Juvia, de que deje de intentar de enamorar a Juvia – hubo un minuto de silencio, Natsu se levantó del suelo, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, a paso lento se fue acercando a la pali azul, se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella, acerca sus labios al oído derecho de ella y le dice con seriedad:

-no lo hare, puedes mandarme a prisión por 10 años si quieres, pero no te voy a olvidar, no puedo y no quiero, no voy a dejar de intentar estar contigo, no me rendiré, así sea que pase el resto de mi vida intentándolo, no me rendiré, ¿y sabes porque?, porque me enamore locamente de ti, Juvia… te amo – esta última palabra hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo de Juvia, el color rojo se volvió a apoderar de sus mejillas, su corazón parecía locomotora a punto de descarrilarse, inconscientemente Juvia comenzó a llorar, Natsu al verla en ese estado se sintió un completo idiota.

-lo siento – dijo separándose de ella – ya no te molestare mas – Natsu toma rumbo hacia la salida pero antes siquiera dar un paso Juvia lo detiene abrazándolo por la espalda, Juvia seguía llorando con la cara sobre la espalda del chico de cabellos rosados, Natsu se da la vuelta para corresponder al abrazo, acariciaba las cortos y subes cabellos de la peli azul mientras ella se desahogaba, ya pasando unos minutos Juvia deja de llorar, mira con ternura hacia los ojos de Natsu, el queda sumergido en ese hermosos mar azul profundo.

-nadie le había dicho algo tan hermoso a Juvia – esto sorprendió mucho a Natsu, Juvia continuo – ni siquiera Gray-sama, y ahora que Juvia lo piensa, Gray-sama jamás le dijo a Juvia que la amaba.

-¿pero cómo…?

-Juvia fue la que le pidió a Gray que salieran, Juvia supone que lo hizo en un principio por lastima o algo así, Juvia siempre fue la que velo su relación Gray, la que se interesaba más en que esa relación perdurara, la única que siquiera en verdad esa relación, la única que se hizo ilusiones con ello – esto último lo dijo con voz quebrada, estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero Natsu la jalo hacia el abrazándola con intensidad, tratando de transmitirle calor, Juvia también lo abrazo con intensidad, el calor de ella lo hacía sentir bien, viva, capaz de calmar la peor tormenta, dando luz y calor como un gran sol que acariciaba el horizonte avisando su llegada, después de unos minutos se separaron, ambos no despegaban la vista del otro, se fueron acercando lentamente hacia el otro hasta quedar fundidos en un sencillo pero tierno beso. Se separaron unos segundos después pero sus cuerpos les exigían otra vez aquel mágico tacto y sin dudarlo volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, deleitándose con el sabor del otro, el aire se le termino pero no querían parar, más de fuerza que de ganas tuvieron que separarse para recobrar el aliento pero sus labios les exigían aún más y sin recuperar aun el aliento volvieron a juntarse, la lengua de Natsu se abrió paso invadiendo la boca de la peli azul y con mucha más experiencia la lengua de Natsu comenzó a dirigir a la lengua de Juvia en un ardiente baile.

Duraron alrededor de unos quince minutos besándose pero para ellos fueron años, Juvia se acostumbraba cada vez más al ritmo de Natsu, estaban perdiendo el control, ambos lo sabían perfectamente, inconscientemente ambos habían dado a dar a la habitación de Juvia, tumbándose los dos sobre la cama, cayendo Natsu sobre Juvia, no habían perdido contacto visual por ni un momento, ambos jadeaban totalmente sonrojados, la mano derecha de Natsu desamarro la bata que se interponía entre él y el glorioso cuerpo de Juvia, revelando por fin el perfecto cuerpo de ella.

Natsu volvió a besarla para luego recorrer con sus labios el blanco cuello de Juvia, Juvia no dejaba de abrazarlo y de acariciarla su revoltoso cabello, incitándolo a que continuara, los labios de Natsu fueron recorriendo cada centímetro hacia abajo, saboreando cada beso, Natsu se separa de Juvia y comienza a quitarse el traje de oficina, volviendo a empezar en donde se quedó comenzó a masajear los pechos de la peli azul, eran suaves, acariciarlos era una adicción, Juvia gemía del placer, Natsu besaba el derecho y con la mano izquierda masajeaba el otro, repitiendo el mismo proceso con el otro, Natsu se separa de ella para verla directamente a los ojos, ambos estaban extasiados, sabían que si continuaban no habría vuelta atrás, pero ninguno quería dar ese paso de regreso, fundiendo de nuevo sus labios en un ardiente beso, la locura y la pasión se derrocho durante toda la noche, uniéndose en un solo ser, Natsu Y Juvia cayeron rendidos, Natsu no dejo de abrazarla ni por un segundo, el calor de su cuerpo lo atraía como un imán, Juvia recostó su cabeza sobre el bien formado tórax del peli rosa quedando profundamente dormida al instante, Natsu también cayo rendido por la fatiga, para ellos había sido la mejor noche que jamás en su vida habían tenido.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu despertó con los leves rayos d sol que entraban por la ventana, se sentía de maravilla, sentía que podía correr diez maratones seguidos, al principio no supo en donde se hallaba, pero las imágenes del mágico suceso de la noche pasada lo hicieron revivir cada contacto, cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se sentía feliz, lleno de gozo y de amor, el olor a huevos fritos invadió su fino olfato, seguido por el aroma llego al pequeño comedor del departamento, donde un plato con huevos y tocino acompañado de una humeante taza de café lo esperaban, Natsu se relamió los labios y tomando asiento espero a que la cocinera llegara, a los pocos segundos Juvia llega un otra taza de café, sin decir una sola palabra tomo asiento del otro lado de la mesa, Natsu noto que ella no hacia contacto visual, con una sonrisa se paró de su silla parándose justo detrás de la peli azul, enredando su brazo alrededor de ella besándole la mollera, Juvia deshizo el abrazo y parándose ella también de su silla se alejó al otro extremo de la mesa, Natsu estaba que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-fue un error – Juvia fue la primera en hablar.

-¿error? – preguntaba Natsu aun sin entender.

-lo que sucedió a noche, fue un descuido de Juvia dejarse llevar de esa manera, eso no debió ocurrir, los sentimientos reprimidos de Juvia tomaron el control, Juvia debió haberse detenido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-será mejor que Natsu-kun olvide lo ocurrido, Juvia entiende que Natsu-kun se ha sentido muy solo, Juvia tampoco es la excepción.

-¿olvidarlo? ¿Sentirme solo?, ¡esas o son excusas!, yo lo hice porque quise, lo hice porque tú eres a la única que quiero.

-Natsu-kun ha pasado por situaciones muy difíciles, ha sufrido terribles decepciones, ni siquiera sabes lo que quiere y no creo ser la única a la que se lo hayas dicho – Natsu sintió que todo el piso tembló, le hervía la sangre, no sabía que era lo que lo molestaba más, lo que ella le estaba diciendo o la manera tan fría y tranquila como se lo estaba diciendo, como si ella no hubiera sentido nada.

-pues no tengo relaciones con cualquier mujer que me encuentre por la calle y no creo que tu lo hagas.

-Juvia no está diciendo eso, Juvia sabe perfectamente que los sentimiento pueden dar malas jugadas, lo e visto en múltiples casos, lo único que buscaba Juvia y Natsu-kun era cariño, calor, sentirse amados, eso es todo – Juvia lo decía de forma tan fría que congelaría a un mismo iceberg, los nudillos de Natsu crujieron de lo fuerte que apretó sus manos, apretaba tan fuerte su quijada que sentía que un diente se rompía.

-dices que lo de anoche fue solo una "aventura", un "error", un simple deseo que se generó por la soledad que dio como resultado la búsqueda de cariño, jeje, debo admitir que te queda perfectamente el saco, una abogada de tiempo completo – Natsu se encamina hacia la salida pisando fuerte, ya enfrente de la puerta se detiene y sin voltearse continua – no se tu pero yo si lo sentí, y no olvidare que paso anoche, aunque ese acuerdo tan bello me atormente el resto de mi vida, no te volveré a molestar jamás, te lo prometo.

Natsu sale azotando la puerta, las piernas de Juvia empiezan a tambalear perdiendo su fuerza, cayendo al suelo con brusquedad lográndose sostener con sus brazos para resistir su peso y comenzando a llorar en silencio, era lo correcto, así tenía que ser, no quería hacer sufrir más a Natsu, aunque en el proceso haya perdido a un amigo incondicional, sentía una terrible amargura, la sentía correr por sus venas, si había hecho lo correcto ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Natsu bajaba las escaleras hecho una furia, era la segunda vez que ella le hacía lo mismo, reprimía sus ganas de llorar, no lo volvería hacer.

Mientras tanto en la planta de abajo Erza seguía esperando junto al coche, las enormes ojeras que tenía daban a entender que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, se había quedado esperándolo, al ver bajar a Natsu se alivió pero al verlo destrozar un buzón a patadas el alivio desapareció.

Alarmada corrió hacia él, sujetándolo por la espalda, Natsu forcejeaba para liberarse pero era inútil, dándose por vencido se desplomo en el suelo, ya no lo aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar con amargura, Erza lo abrazo con ternura, sentía el inmenso dolor que sentía Natsu con aquel contacto, Natsu se calmó y le conto todo lo que ocurrió y lo Juvia le dijo.

-ahora si la mato – Erza estaba a punto de ir a al departamento de Juvia pero Natsu la detiene por la muñeca, ella se gira hacia el y el niega con la cabeza, con eso Erza entendió que debía dejarlo como estaba, ambos subieron al auto de Erza y tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Happy

**LO SIENTO POR LA TARANZA, TUBE UN BLOQUEO Y LOS PROYECTOS FINALES FUERON UN INFIERNO, TUVIMOS QUE HACER UNA RED DE COMPUTADORAS, SE HIZO UN DESASTRE DE CABLES Y COMPUTADORAS. **

**LA ESCENA "M" ME DEMORO MUCHO, NUNCA HABIA ESCRITO NADA ASI ANTES, LAMENTO HABERLES CORTADO A TODOS LAS ALAS, DEBERAS PARECIA QUE YA IBAN A ESTAR JUNTOS JEJEJE, SOY REALMENTE CRUEL CON NATSU.**

fanatico z: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO.**

mikoblue: **POR FIN SUBI EL CAPITULO 9, MI PROYECTO FUE TODO UN ÉXITO Y TENDRE MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, ME PEGO UN TERRIBLE BLOQUEO MENTAL PERO AL FIN ME DESICE DE EL, PUSE UNA ESCENA EROTICA Y SIENDO SINCERO ME MORIA DE LA VERGÜENZA CUANDO ALGUIEN PASABA POR EL ESTUDIO, TENIA QUE QUITARLO PARA QUE NO LO LEYERA XD, GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAPI.**

brudark: **POR FIN HA SALIDO EL ESPERADO CAPITULO 9, MAS ESPERADO PARA MI QUE PARA TODOS, ME DEMORE MUCHO PERO POR FIN LO HICE, ME LIBRE DEL PROYECTO ESCOLAR, QUE ERA CREAR UN CIBER SENCILLON, ESPERO QUE HAYS DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO, DEJA REVIEW Y SUERTE CON TU EXAMEN.**

nami2203: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COEMNTAR, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO.**

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ¿QUÉ SE TE OLVIDO?**

Jotha95: **LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO**

mirajanestraussstiri: **ME ENCANTA CUANDO ALGUIEN QUE JAMAS HAYA LEÍDO SOBRE UNA PAREJA CRACK DEJA UN REVIEW EXPRESANDO SU AGRADO HACIA MI HISTORIA, ME ESFUERZO MUCHO PARA QUE ESTA HISTORIA "CRACK" SE ALCE Y DE HA CONOCER AL MUNDO ENTERO QUE UNA BUENA HISTORIA NO DEPENDA DE SU PAREJA.**

Roxa: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COEMNTAR, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO.**

Lenk Enryu: **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO.**


End file.
